


Maybe This Will Be Fun!

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: A 31 days of prompts for the Month of October. Oliver and Felicity... having adventures.This will be a wild ride as I try to figure where my crazy mind can conceive and draw up quickly on a hopefully daily writing tour.As always thank you for joining me in a olicity world that I try to at least make somewhat entertaining.





	1. Into the future partI

Chapter 1 prompt:

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Entering the old bookstore situated just off Quincy Market, the seemly gothic girl glances at an old bookshelf that needs a good dusting. With Halloween coming this month she and a college roommate decided to finally enter this establishment that has given both girls the heebie jeebies. Like a summoning that could not be resisted.

“It will be fun, trust me.”

Those famous words always used before the fun would vanish and despair and fear will win over. As Felicity finger swipes at an old book cover as she tries to make the words out. She doesn’t see a pair of eyes glancing her way from the open balcony observing the girls in a quaint little shop that seems to only be opened around the Autumnal Equinox.

Her fingers hoover over a certain book. The way her heart speeds up it seems as if she can’t help but touch the really small scripted Latin words on the binding. “saecula saeculorum diligit animarum” She has no idea what it truly says. She understands some of the words like ‘Souls’ and the word ‘love’ It’s the deep sultry voice of a woman who tells her that she has invoked a vision of her future love.

“A what?” says the seventeen-year-old confused, she just came in because her roomy said it would be fun to go into this cryptic store during the Halloween season. There was no way she cares to find love of any sort. Love isn’t anywhere in her top ten priority list as she’s studying at M.I.T. Her passion is technology. She has no room for silly love notions. “I’m good. No need for any…” she doesn’t get to finish her sentence as she’s transported into a purple haze and a man she’s never seen before welcomes her.

He looks old, has a very distinct haircut and seems to favor metallic clothing. She gets a good look at his cape and she can just tell right there that this man is really not her type. “Who are you?”

“For you should not be here. You have created a paradox. It is your offspring who should be standing by my side.”

“My what?” Felicity glances around and its really devoid of anything. “Mister? I don’t know who you are? I actually don’t really care. I’m not into you so bring me home right now!”

“I am the Monitor.”

“Yea, well I’m Felicity Smoak and I’m a minor so you freaky robo-man that lives in a bookshelf take me home right this instant!”

“I know of who you are. You are actually of great significance. Though you being upon this dimension before 2040 is of great concern.”

“Buddy, it’s 2006 I think you’re off your rocker.”

“Mrs. Queen, I make no mistakes. You are destined to be of great importance but towards the crisis you helped facilitate bringing in the wrong people into your circle. They are your greatest threat.”

“So, I become a queen? What the dark ages happen again and I get my own castle?” Rolling her eyes at her own words. She must be dreaming because this is just to wild and way too far out then any reality could ever muster.

“No, you aren’t a queen per se. You marry a queen and it is your child…”

“Wait! Wait. Hold on. Your telling me I’m married to a woman. No offense to that but are you sure? I mean I’ve never been attracted to any friends in that way. Oh my gosh… Is this like a coming out party in my own head? I… I need to sit down.”

The Monitor hardens his fists. This conversation isn’t particular going according to any plan. He needs to just state facts before this child before him brings on certain doom. “Your destiny is always parallel to your husband, Oliver Queen as long as you find each other in each dimension it is a love of ages.”

The teenage girl just glares at the out of place dressed man. She is relieved that he’s not her future love interest she would seriously think of what her life choices have been to be into a tinman. Yes, she always loved the movie Wizard of Oz but come on, she’s also a teen that enjoys grunge music and her gothic look. This man is just so futuristic and he makes her feel queasy so hopefully that isn’t how love supposed to feel.

“Okay, so I’m married. I guess there are worse fates. I mean I’ve always seen myself fighting the man.” With his stare on her she shrugs. “Hey I have ambitions. Becoming a cyber-fighter for good. It must be relevant because I’m talking to you. Aren’t I?”

His sigh tells her enough. She must be annoying him. He turns to a new haze and she just watches as it becomes more fluid and wonders if they are going to go through.

Instead a man walks out and stops short. Felicity can see that somehow she is recognizable to him but she doesn’t know him at all.

“What is she doing here?”

“It seems your wife found a way to cross time and space. She’s looking for you.”

Felicity gives the tinman the stink eye. She never came looking for anyone. Particularly older men. Just yuck. She just wants to go back to where she comes from and run out of the crazy bookstore.

“This version of Felicity is to young. She’s not my wife.” Oliver looks at the younger version of his wife. He doesn’t know what dimension he is in but no one can replace the love of his life.

“Hey buddy. You’d be lucky to even have me.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. It’s just you’re a kid. I…” Oliver turns to the Monitor. “What is going on?”

“It seems that she is here to help you. Her fiery spirit opened a gateway.” The Monitor than begins to walk towards the still fluid gateway that Oliver came through. “It seems she is another key once placed by design. Rather fascinating. I must gather intel on this phenomenon.” The man disappears.

Felicity now observing her so-called future husband, “What year are you from?”

“It’s 2019. I left you with our child.”

“What do you mean left? As abandoned? Because that is just super sleazy. My dad…”

“Felicity? I had no choice. Saving my family is my top priority.”

She looks at the void they are in. She doesn’t feel the confidence he does. Somehow she states it, “Wow! That is just some whopper that you must feed yourself. You abandoned your family! There is always a choice.”

Oliver just looks at the teenage version of his wife-to-be. She really does have this fire inside of her. Knowing now that her story about Cooper and how her resilience dimmed somewhat actually pains him. That she’ll coast along until his mission gives her something to fight for again.

“You’ll always be amazing.”

She’s looking up at him and for the first time since meeting tinman she’s actually comfortable. “I’m not one to be bashful to complements but I don’t understand any of this.”

“I need you to go live your life.” With a head tilt she makes, it has him reading her, knowing it is an inquiry. “You said you’d always find me. I’ll hold you to that.” Her eyes seek his and she smiles for the first time since entering this weird dream. His words soft but she can tell he means it, “I will always love you.”

“Even if this is the weirdest fantasy ever. I will find you… again.”

He just winks at her. “I’m counting on it. Goodbye Felicity Smoak Queen.” Without her noticing the strange bubble that is wrapping around her, he just pushes a stain of her dark hair from her face needing some small contact with her. It brings a newfound hope in him once again. They’ll find one another again. He knows it. Then poof she is gone. He just takes a moment and walks through the portal there is much to do and he can’t wait to see her again, hopefully in her older version form he has come to love.

Felicity gulps as she takes in her surroundings again. She back in the forsaken bookstore and just looks to hightail it out of there.

A strong woman’s voice stops her before truly departing. “A glimpse of things to come. Though you’ve been granted a way to change an occurrence for that future is dreary my child.”

“How?”

“Take this key. On any keyhole you’ll be granted this world.” Felicity looks around. There is a lot of books in this tiny store. She notices her friend isn’t in the store anymore. “Do as you will and heed to protect those you love and our world.”

“Our world?” The girl shakes her head at the nonsense but just as quickly there is an understanding. She has a chance to save the love of her life. If that makes any sense? She just met an older good looking man that she supposes she marries in the future. She now wonders about this Oliver Queen? She’ll have to take a look at what the internet says about him. Taking the key and saying her goodbyes.

Leaving the shop to look for her roommate. The moment she steps out the brightness of the day’s sun has her squint her eyes and as she quickly turns to look for the name of the bookstore. She gawks as she is now standing upon a small vacant alley. There is nothing there.

As she stands there confused, the world around her is bustling with people walking around not particularly noticing the small alley. Her fingers dig down a pocket and only with her hand wrapped around a brass key does she know that everything that just occurred is real.

Her eyes still focusing on the emptiness before her that when a hand reaches her shoulder she jumps startled. Facing the perpetrator.

“Felicity, where have you been?”

“What do you mean? We went into the bookstore together.”

“I know and I have no clue where that place is anymore but while I was browsing some old looking books you basically left. I said it would be fun but the place was a total bore. No tech books in sight.”

Felicity just nods her head. “You know what we need?”

As her roommate looks to where her friend is regarding and they both call out, “Ice Cream!” Yep, ice cream will make things better. As she takes one last look at the empty lot she knows the strangeness in her life is just beginning. Whomever this Oliver guy is… he is now her field of study. She will find him again.


	2. Lost without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes haywire and Laurel is hurt. Thea is worried and Oliver is beside himself. Yet, Felicity holds back on a dire situation.
> 
> A 31 days of prompts for the Month of October. Oliver and Felicity... having adventures.  
This will be a wild ride as I try to figure where my crazy mind can conceive and draw up quickly on a hopefully daily writing tour.  
As always thank you for joining me in a olicity world that I try to at least make somewhat entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Oliver’s head injury two months ago, he has forgotten anything of his previous personal life before the Gambit went down. This story takes place right after the crossover where they defeated Vandal Savage.

Prompt2:

“Just follow me, I know the area.”

**Chapter 2: Lost without you**

Her words buzzing in his ear. “Just follow me, I know the area.” It was supposed to be a simple mission. Everyone has said how he trusts her. How he trusted her. He feels off his game. He came back to Starling which is now called Star City and he was supposed to do this endeavor of his by himself. It all feels so strange. Taking what feels basically like orders by a petite blonde with glasses.

The only two constant people in his life now that comes from his past is his sister and a woman he left behind when he took to the Gambit to escape commitment. The newcomers like John Diggle makes sense. A man that was placed as his bodyguard that eventually turned into a friend who is quite reasonable in the mix of things. Then there is a woman he is told he loves and that isn’t what he came back from his time in hell to ever find. She makes him feel uncomfortable. Makes him feel vulnerable. He doesn’t know if he wants anything more. Whatever they had he doubts its strong enough to endure his now fragmented mind.

Felicity stands to the side observing Thea and Oliver interaction. Her boyfriend seems so fragile. He doesn’t know how to react to her. Everything is hearsay and as much as he trusts his sister he is weary of everyone else. It hurts Felicity to see him this way.

In top of everything else, Oliver found out he was a father to a growing boy who lives in Central City. Thea has moved back into the loft as Felicity is on the fence if she should move out. Sleeping on the sofa doesn’t hold any charms. In top of that it seems that there is a secret battle brewing between Laurel and herself over Oliver. Her friend has made the intention of going after Oliver again. Especially now that he has shown sympathy for what he has done to the Lance family.

Without them noticing she leaves to go to the powder room where she grabs the first aid kit under the sink. She hasn’t made a stink about it as everyone buzzed around their unconscienced member of the team. Laurel has a headache and a nice size bruise on her jaw. Otherwise she’ll be fine. Now sleeping in what was her shared bed with Oliver. Slowly pulling her shirt to the side she sighs at the red wrapping on her side. It doesn’t seem to stop bleeding. Slowly patching it up with a new dressing. Hopefully the wound will clot fully she doesn’t need to be an extra burden.

Tonight was a rough night.

* * *

_Earlier..._

_They’re on a mission._

Felicity is sitting in the van observing through closed captioned video feeds of what is happening. She sees the Spartan and the Green Arrow have split up as Speedy is trying to hold down a group of thugs as her partner is down. It is not looking so good.

It seems Green Arrow is trying to get to his former girlfriend as Thea describes the injures inflected. Laurel again trying to prove her point gets in way over her head. Felicity’s call out to her over and over to stand down as Black Canary will be out numbered is just ignored. Frustrated Felicity hits the side of the van. Her eyes shut as she sees the masked man just punch her friend out cold. He would have done more if Thea didn’t fly at him and swiftly kick him back. Using a trick arrow to move them away.

Leading the Green Arrow to their fallen teammate. That once he grabs their unconscious woman and is heading back towards the van. When Felicity feels he is able to get to the van safely she bolts from the vehicle. Running towards the side of the old building Felicity needs to be closer to the mechanics to unlock the door to help Spartan out. She knows it dangerous but this is a team effort. If Oliver was with John, then she wouldn’t need to do this because he would have the right arrow for the job.

On her comm piece she can tell Thea is out of danger and as she places the right codes the door opens and Spartan joins her in running back to the now running van. That is until a hail of bullets has them both take cover. Felicity looking over her shoulder can see a man now holding a rocket launcher and knows they’re in trouble.

A motorcycle flies by and within a short few minutes she is told to run as John pushes her up and they make an escape. It isn’t until her adrenaline rush wears off that she truly feels the sting to her side. A gash just over where her hip bone is. With the new lair she can disappear to where there is another smaller med kit. She’ll just tend to this little baby wound she’s seen much worse and is not worried at all. At least she doesn’t have an overprotective boyfriend checking in on her now. He seems busy elsewhere. Oliver is frustrated and it seems he needs a workout as his sister is changing from her uniform and they wait for Laurel to fully wake up before they all head home.

* * *

No matter what personal things that are just at the edge of Oliver’s mind, he seems to not have forgotten that he can cook. Thea is super glad for that at least. As she’s sitting happily chatting with him as she observes his effortless moves in the kitchen.

Felicity went upstairs to change her clothes after everything calmed down a bit from returning home from a partially successful mission. She is tired and her side is aching. She quietly moves around the room that still houses her clothes. Even though Oliver doesn’t sleep here she can’t find herself in this room either. Though seeing the body of a friend wrapped up in those bedsheets a pang of jealousy runs its course.

Grabbing an oversized shirt that will help conceal her wound and a comfy lounge pants she walks toward the on-suite when she hears the body on the bed shift. Turning to glance she sees the brunette looking straight at her.

“Laurel, how do you feel?”

The woman moves a little but she tries to add humor to her sentence, “Like someone punched me in the face.” Felicity just nods knowing that those words is basically a fact. “How mad is he?”

“He hasn’t spoken much so I don’t know.”

“Felicity? You’ve always been able to read him?” Laurel knows that no matter what she’ll try to get one over on this woman… Felicity eventually be the one that Oliver will chose. He may not know that now but every day he seems to move a little more towards Felicity even if the woman in question can’t see it.

“He is worried about you. What you did was reckless.”

“I know. I should have listened. Even with how I have been treating you. You still had my back. I’m sorry.”

“Its fine Laurel.” Felicity sighs she really is tired but she still wants to make the woman before her feel comfortable. The woman has history with Oliver. That is unavoidable at best. “Really its fine. I know of the history and he will always care for you.”

“Yet he loves you.”

“Loved!” Felicity gives the woman a sad smile. “Get some sleep. I’m just going to do a quick change.”

* * *

The dim light of the room she’s called her bedroom for months as Felicity’s eyes flutter open. Her head feels woozy. She takes in as much as she can from her surroundings. She doesn’t remember leaving the bathroom. She actually doesn’t remember much of anything once she pulled up her shirt. The red ooze of blood still slowly dripping from the wound. Her last thought being that maybe this injury is a little more serious than she thought. 

Trying to sit up she feels whatever is holding her down move beneath her. It’s his voice that calms her enough to listen, “Felicity, calm down. You don’t want to pull on those stitches on your side.”

“Stitches?” She wonders why he’s even on the bed with her. She doesn’t know how she even got on the bed. “What happened?”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone of us you were hurt?”

“It was just a small…”

He sounds a little agitated as he slowly moves her to make sure she is as comfortable as she can be. “I pulled the bullet from your side.” As he makes his appearance known to her. “It wasn’t a small anything.”

“Oh! I just thought… I’m sorry.”

“God! Felicity. You were out cold on the bathroom floor pale as a ghost. We all thought we were going to lose you. I thought I was…” He stumbles on his words, “I thought I lost you.”

She is tearing up. Her boyfriend even looks more fragile than before and she didn’t think that was even possible.

“You just had enough on your plate, I didn’t think. I really am sorry. I know everyone is saying to you how much you love me but you don’t need to be here…”

“Don’t need to be here?” She can finally see a ray of emotions cross his face. It’s like he remembers her but she knows it is just a figment of what she wishes because in reality he is just being that concerned guy that he has been since his incident. “Felicity, I will always be here for you.” He is back sitting on the bed as his palms slowly takes her head as he closes in and for a few moments their just breathing softly, “You are my always. I love you.”

Her eyes widen as he waits for her to understand he remembers them, remembers everything. “You’re back.”

“I am. Though finding myself back by holding your limp body is the most devastating shock to my system.”

“But your back?”

“Yes Felicity, Mind, body, and the very soul who is madly in love with you.”

“I love you too.” She raises her head to meet his lips. She has missed so greatly. Their hold on each other tight. Both lost in the feeling that they could have easily lost it all.

“Now rest. I’ll go make you something to eat.”

“Wait. Can you stay here for a little while longer?” She just wants to take all this in. She missed her boyfriend and now that he is back. She just needs the comfort.

“Okay, I’ll stay until you fall asleep. You do need some nourishment when you wake up.”

She happily hums, “I missed my mother-hen. Best boyfriend ever.” It only makes him chuckle. Taking care of her will always be a pleasure. She really is his always. The shining light in his life. As much as holding her limp body overwhelmed him finding that she’ll live brought a peace over his heart that he’s slowly been understanding since saying “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 more to go...


	3. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cravings for the dairy product has Felicity on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. Just fluffy
> 
> Somehow ice cream is floating through my mind. I'm not even a big ice cream fan. But that is what the muse threw at me... why???

**Prompt number: 3 **

**“Now? Now you listen to me?”**

* * *

The door slammed shut just to have it reopened a moment later. As Oliver enters behind Felicity. She is just so peeved. Heading to get her own car keys so she can go out and get exactly what she wants. She wants ice cream and she’s going to get some ice cream. There is no way a Neanderthal will stop her. He can keep his organic greens. She’s the one who is pregnant.

“Now! Now you listen to me!”

“Felicity?”

“Don’t you Felicity me. I’m the one who is carrying this baby. My body and I want ice cream.”

“Baby?”

“Oh, don’t you even try to sugar coat whatever you want to say.” She huffs loudly, “Not only am I this huge… You dare say something I will deck you.” She sees his hands raise in mock surrender. “It’s my birthday and it scorching outside and you think passing the dairy place and not stopping was a good idea?” She walks further into their home but before she steps into the living room she turns back towards her husband. “I don’t know what has gone through that mind of yours today. You’ve acted all weird since we left the house.”

“Felicity? Honey before…” No other words leave his mouth as they both stop when they hear her mother call out for her.

Felicity’s eyes are wide as some realization happens. It’s her birthday. Oliver somehow talked her into leaving the house when all she wanted was to enjoy the cool AC while reading the newest historical romance she ordered by one of her favorite authors. It is starting to click why he didn’t stop to indulge her cravings. Her face is flushed pink as her mom walks into the kitchen.

“Mom!”

“Hi baby girl, happy birthday.” Donna looking between the couple and somewhat feeling sorry for her son-in-law.

“You’re here. I thought you couldn’t get away?”

“A little fib sweetheart, we wanted to give you a surprise birthday party.”

Felicity turns to her husband as her eyes narrow. The man knows she hates surprises as much as she abhors mysteries.

“I know, I know. But, hear me out…”

“Oliver, honey.” Her voice dripping with a fake sweetness, “We have guests and they’ve heard enough of the crazy pregnant loon so we’ll talk about this later.” She’s placing a façade in place to greet any guest that is now privy to her insane rants. Leaving her mother and Oliver in the kitchen to look at each other knowing that the surprise baby shower is now off the table.

* * *

The party to celebrate his wife’s birthday is coming along nicely. After Felicity gets over the fact that she is the center of attention for everyone here and relaxes a little. Oliver has been worried lately that she’s become withdrawn and rarely tries to leave the house.

Most of her business interactions at Smoak Tech have been over the webcam as the focus never dipped below her chest. He hopes that being among people who care about her makes a small difference at least.

As Felicity finishes saying hi to each individual guest. She knows she is worrying her husband. He’s been even reading books on natal depression. She doesn’t feel depressed per se; she is just losing the gusto to finish a task as fatigue will win over. It doesn’t help that she can’t see her feet. Most the time she wants to curl up with a good book and eventual talk to the little human within her and happily fall asleep in her husband’s arms. Everything except a good meal is more than what she craves.

Everything is perfect as Felicity is laughing at a weird tale from Quentin. The man almost died a few years ago and being that he doesn’t have family in Starling the Queens opened their residence to him. Quentin is holding John Jr. while little Sara is running to the kitchen to help her uncle Oliver with the cake.

In the kitchen Oliver is listening to his father-in-law’s tale about how Donna acted the same way towards the end of her pregnancy with Felicity. It helps him a little knowing that his wife isn’t going through an abnormal change. Having people who have gone through similar things makes this whole experience less frightening. Oliver is grateful to have any form of family. Not feeling alone anymore is truly a blessing and he can’t thank the heavens enough. It’s made all the struggles in his life seem to balance itself out as he remembers there are people who love him as he loves them back that are here celebrating with him in his home.

He sees Lyla’s head pop into the kitchen. “Are you gentlemen ready to bring the cake out?” She looking at the few men gathered around the really pretty decorated cake. Her own husband holding their daughter in his arms.

“Mommy, auntie Felicity is having a baby!”

Lyla just nods as that is quite obvious for a few months now. “Yes, she is baby. Come on. Let’s wait in the dining room while your dad helps so we can have cake soon.”

“Yes, I want cake!” Lyla gladly takes her daughter onto her arms and as they pass Oliver he swipes some frosting onto the little girl’s nose inflicting a giggle. “Is cold!”

“It’s ice-cream cake.”

That make the little one even more ecstatic for the cake as she calls out the word. “Yummy!”

Within moments the lights dim and everyone begins to sing Happy Birthday. Soon after they wait for the birthday girl to blow her candles out as some of the party goers tell her to make a wish.

Felicity looks around at the faces among her. Stopping first at her step-son she gives a warm smile and then to her mother who has a flashy camera and she makes sure to have a big grin to record how happy she really is and then to her husband who is taking the sight of her. Her husband that takes her breath away that she needs to refocus so she can blow the candles. She closes her eyes and thinks of all the good in her life as she extinguishes the little flames on the candles. So far life has been good. She is thankful for what she has. Like a patient husband who understands and handles her mood swings. A step-son who enjoys their time together. Her parents that are here but thankfully live miles away. Her friends that make life interesting.

When the cheers subside and the cake begins to be cut Oliver makes his way back to stand beside his wife. “Happy birthday baby.”

“Thank you. This has been a sweet little get-together.”

“I am glad you like.”

“I do.” She kisses him placing the knife back on the table. She makes sure to whisper, “And I am so looking forward to the left over ice-cream that will be festive for a party-of-two later.” Pulling away from her husband when she hears moans. “Okay, Okay. Who wants cake?” People want their cake. She’s super glad that finally she’s getting the ice-cream she’s been craving. All-in-all she already has all she can wish for and it really is a wonderful birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 more to go...


	4. Into the Future PartII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This take is with John Constantine/Felicity Smoak. It was supposed to be more serious but I lost some work when it didn’t save properly so going back to redo it. I got this… More silly weird conversation between the two but I think it is fitting because demons, out of this word books, and scifi should be a little strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity reading and learning some things finds a way to contact John Constantine. After proving her worth and finding that they have a comradery they begin a summer journey. Felicity being somewhat of an apprentice if not young girl tag along to the Man who likes to do things alone and his way.
> 
> Its short because it is overdo and like I stated... lost so much with a bad save. Anyways here is my prompt 4.

**Prompt number: 4 “I know you didn’t ask for this.”**

_ **John Constantine and Felicity Smoak** _

* * *

Playing with her red pen as an English guy whom seems to be a few good years on her is trying to explain something. He is kind of cute and she’d probably have a thing for him if he wasn’t so into chain smoking. His take on her is that she’s connected to Death. That would be freaky and all if she didn’t read up on it. Some of those old dusty books are like comic-books the volumes are huge and the stories are reverted over and over. No true set timeline. For a beginner like her it makes for a whopper of a headache.

“I know you didn’t ask for this.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“Darling, you haven’t been paying attention to a word I’m saying.”

“Yea, call me darling again you’ll feel my boot where the sun doesn’t shine.”

He rolls his eyes at her. She’s already a something in the realm as a pain in the ass. “It is just like the powers that be that always throw responsibility to those who don’t want it.”

“Oh is there a story there?” Felicity has enjoyed his story telling and figuring he has one now she tilts her head as she looks at him. He shakes his head in response.

“I got to keep my eye on you. You’re a temptress.”

“A what now? Did I not tell you I’m unavailable and married to some dude I’m looking to meet!”

“You’ve never actually met him.”

“Well technically no but I also met his future self. I’m his soon-to-be wife.”

That makes John cackle. His journey with this girl has been a riot. She’s using her summer vacation to go across the world with him and tackle some demonic possessions. “So what makes you think 2007 holds a beginning? That is a huge step in all this?”

Felicity shrugs but grabs a book that holds three charm like illustrations and she pats the book. “This book is like a living diary. Not so much mine or Oliver’s but it shows things we both have lived through.”

“That video you showed me of him peeing on a cop. Is it in there?”

“That’s the important thing you take away from this? What is it with men and their ding dongs?” She sees he’s about to answer. Her hand shots up stopping him before he begins and she lets out, “Rhetorical question. I really am too scared to find out.”

“I heard your assumptions and I think you may be onto something but don’t you think your forgetting something?”

Felicity takes a breath as she knows John Constantine the man she met a few weeks ago and basically begged him to allow her to hang with him. It was her access to the book shop that got him to take her serious. He’s about to tell her again about the cost of magic. His story about his once best friend and that man’s family. The ultimate price of saving a family broke them all apart.

Is she ready to pay the price? She doesn’t know what the cost is because she’s never really had it to begin with. To her at this point in her life she doesn’t know love. Doesn’t know what having a child with a future lover represents so she’ll forsake all that if it means the dire future she wants to stop happens. She just has no idea what it is and if it is worth the sacrifice.

“I can’t forget something if you keep reminding me of it.”

“I think your too young and have no concept of what you’re getting yourself into.”

“I think you keep trying to derail me of my ambitions. I know you know something that you’re keeping to yourself and it annoys me that I know that you know.”

“I guess that’s a paradox you’ll never solve.”

Her eyes narrow. “Why do you have to be difficult?”

“Why do you need to find rays of sunshine on a cloudy day?”

“That makes no sense!”

“Nor does this conversation and yet we are in it.”

“But we are still going after this demon you have your sights on?”

“Of course. You’ve read up on him?”

“What? I need to doodle a picture of that thing?”

“No. I just need you to be conscience and super aware that not all things seem as they are.”

“If I didn’t like solving mysteries I’d hightail it out of here.”

“Felicity!”

“Yea, yea I get it. Not everything is as it seems. I’m not a blonde.”

John gives her a look. “There is nothing wrong with blonds. You’d be cute as one if I may say so? Instead of this edgy girl you’d be this cutesy doll.”

“Pfft!”

“What you disagree? No, I’m hurt. You don’t like me?”

“I like you fine enough. It’s just you’re like a Halloween party trick on a scorching summer day.”

“Hell is a very hot place.”

“I’m losing brain cells in this conversation.”

“Fine. What have you figured out about this one we are going up against?”

“I like to say the basics. Offers a to good deal to pass up the sucker takes it and bam! They have given away their precious commodity of a soul.”

“And?”

“Well this one was done for love so it’ll be messy.”

“Love. Fragile as it is beautiful.”

“If you say so. Never been in love so can’t say.”

“Yes, you’ve mentioned it a few times. Are you going to be one of those?”

“Huh? One of what?”

“Those who fall head over heals but deny it is happening?”

“That sounds counterproductive. I hope not. When I fall in love and it may be a when not an if question because, like I stated I met my husband.”

John just gives her a ‘can you give that a rest’ look.

“No seriously, I don’t know. Okay. I’m turning eighteen soon and haven’t even met someone I like.”

“And the boy… you marry, has had more than a share of…”

“Yea, don’t remind me of how casual he is as an STD poster boy.”

“Okay then, Let’s just go over the procedure that I’ll like you to handle.”

They spend a few minutes going over what to expect and then they head out to the hot spot. Felicity tagging along learning to decipher things so it makes the journey of reading the books easier. Soon she’ll be having to come back to Boston for a new school year at M.I.T. until then her business of learning and appreciating the new prospects of the world that has come knocking at her doorstep. Well more like laid onto her palm by a brass key by entering a bookshop last fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 more to go...


	5. F’M Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth Felicity can sing and it brings unwanted attention from a lacrosse player. In the midst of this she meets a charming college guy who she easily befriends. 
> 
> friendship  
Thomas Merlyn/Felicity Smoak
> 
> Prompt 5:  
“I might just kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll do a multi on this one. But I might.

**Prompt 5:**

**“I might just kiss you.”**

* * *

As her sweetest song she’s singing right now has that quite different sound from the array of beats of the rest of her lyrical music. She loves this one as it is of a sweet innocence and it is gushy and a real love song but she plays it with such heartfelt gusto saying the chorus again and again as the song comes to an end. 

“I might just kiss you.”

The crowd cheering loudly for a favorite that seems to appear every so often with a local college band that play instruments for her to sing a few original songs. She’s taking in the audience. In the last few months it seems she been gathering a few followers. It’s cool and all but sometimes these fans kind of come on way to strong and she it takes her from her comfort zone. She’s glad the owner of at least this establishment keeps an eye on the rowdiness. Sometimes things escalate quickly and Felicity feels so out of her element trying to deal with overeager men.

Tonight, is no exception as she’s occupied on her last song of the night that she doesn’t see the lacrosse player she’s had to repeatedly decline slip back stage. The guy doesn’t take no very well. Last time he was extremely drunk and thought she’d do for some fun that night. Kicking him in the gonads wasn’t enough to get the point across that she truly isn’t interested in some guy who creeps her out. Its not like she didn’t express that she was underage and doesn’t even drink. Not that the bar would serve her anyhow. Thank goodness the bouncer threw the lacrosse player out before she’d have to call the police.

That night may be one night of many. So, her enthusiasm to keep rocking hasn’t been spoiled by a few bad apples. She likes to sing these darker songs that fit her young being alone temperament. She’s still a teenager and basically is all by herself in this world if she doesn’t count her mom who is thousands of miles away in Las Vegas. Being a kid and really having to rely on herself is got to be the biggest mood.

When she needed cash for a small project that has become a go to happy hobby of hers. She’s finds old computers and puts them back together to create a library of computer power. It costs a lot of dough to refit with new components. Technology is not cheap.

Her roommate seriously told her to try stripping. That got Felicity to raise her eyebrows at the girl. First, she was underage and that didn’t seem to faze her roommate at all it only made Felicity become more withdrawn in that friendship. She isn’t going to become a stripper, she just wasn’t. Soon after she met a few guys at karaoke that had a falling out with their main singer and well after a few conversations they tried it out. She just wants to play short term while they find a new front for the group. She doubts this is what she’ll want long term anyhow.

Her edgy voice bringing the crowd to erupt to a chorus she humming out. It seems they love this particular song. She wrote it weeks ago when a college frat boy broke her heart. He didn’t literal break it with any misdeeds he broke it by telling her she wasn’t his type. His loss because he gave her a song that connected with loads of people. Raising her arm at the end and enjoying the audience clapping she just follows the guys downstairs where this cute college looking guy tells her how great the performance was.

“That was truly awesome.”

“Thanks. My bandmates really did amazing up there.”

“Yea, but your voice. It holds this melody that I really liked.”

She just smiles. Her bandmates already moving out of view. “Thanks again. I’m just going to go back there. I’m super parched.”

“I can get you a drink?”

“Sorry. No thanks. That nice of you…” Felicity gives him another sweet smile before adding, “and all.”

“Tommy. That’s my name.”

“Okay, thanks Tommy. I don’t want to keep you from your friends.” She looking at a few guys holding their thumbs up at him. It makes him sigh.

“Sorry, they are… were with me. Don’t let them get to you. They can be jerks.”

“Well then. You should than probably make better friends.” She winks and starts to leave but then turns to him. “Care to join me in a refreshing bottle of water?”

“Water huh? You’re to young to be alcoholic?” He then adds, “Or just too young?”

“I’m too young to drink.” She laughs as she goes to grab a drink that is left there for her when a hand grabs her wrist.

“Hey, baby miss me?”

“You? What are you doing here?” Felicity trying to wrestle her wrist away with no luck.

“Your voice is so angelic and how can I keep away when all I want is to take care of you babes?” He pushes her closer and her other arm shoots out helping her to keep her distance.

“How did you get backstage?”

Tommy taking in the quick happening scene when his mind took that this guy wasn’t someone she wanted to talk to.

“Hey, I don’t think the lady is interested.”

“Fuck off frat boy. I got this.”

That makes Tommy come closer. Felicity doesn’t want the new stranger to get involved any deeper. “Tommy, its okay. I can handle it.”

“You shouldn't have to. If this creep is bothering you.” His voice a little higher that it gets the guys that are putting their instruments away off on the other side take notice. They are now on alarm and start to head to Felicity’s defense.

“Hey F’M do you know these guys?”

Felicity pulls her wrist again from the obvious stalker of a few weeks but his grip is tighter.

Tommy speaks out, “I just met her. Though this guy is physically not letting her go.”

“Hey man, let her go!” The four guys from the band are now just poised and looking at the jerk.

“This bitch wants me. We’ve gotten to know each other for awhile now. We are going. Right babe?” He gives her a very dark stare as if she doesn’t cooperate there will be hell to pay.

Felicity gazes at the player and for a split second thinks it be good to listen and no escalation of violence will take place if she just does as he asks. It's when she turns her eyes towards Tommy and sees something. A way out. He there and his stance is of someone who will help and not cower but he is waiting on her decision. She nods to him. That nod only makes him rigid. His words now controlled as his deep voice leaves no room of doubt, “She isn’t leaving with you.”

Just before the lacrosse player can say a word the owner has made his appearance with a bouncer and he notices as he gives a look to the player and then looks him dead in the eyes. “I thought I told you to never come back? Get out!”

Felicity pulls hard and her wrist is free. Tommy takes a risk as he places his body between the jerk and the singer he really enjoyed tonight.

** _Years later…_ **

Felicity walks as silently as she can towards where the door down to the foundry at Verdant. She stops when she hears a voice.

“You know, I knew I know your face from some place.”

Felicity whips around to look at Tommy Merlyn behind a bar. They haven’t really talked since that incident. It was so many years ago. So much has changed. Even the color of her hair is a different. No more Goth and she quite literally is the flipped coin of her youth.

“Hi Tommy. I didn’t see you there?”

“Another late night down stairs working on wiring issues?”

“Um… well.”

“Hmm Hm. You are a busy IT girl. Got to say Oliver really is working you overtime.”

“Well he asked nicely and…”

“I bet he did. I’m more interested in the whole transformation?”

“Transformation? You must be thinking of someone else?”

He laughs. “I could be. Though I think we both know you are the spitting image of F’M Smoak.” He sees she doesn’t say a word waiting on what he is going to say next. “Felicity Smoak what does M stand for?”

“My middle name Megan.”

“You gave up singing?”

She shrugs. “It brought out some weirdos and my passion is with technology.”

“You were good?”

“I think you are just being nice.”

He pulls a shirt from under the bar. Letting her see the name across the smoke’s emblem of her name. “I’ve held on to this shirt since seeing you for a third time. It was hard to go backstage because of the bouncers. Heard you were getting way too many eager fans.”

“Yea, side effect. It all died down after I took a work study program working with my main love.”

“Good for you. Though it be a shame if that voice never makes a debut again.”

“Tommy, let us keep this little story to ourselves. No one needs to know.”

“Fine, if that is what you really want. Verdant could use the talent.”

“Well Merlyn, maybe I could play a set on Halloween because that is the only time, I’ll wear a mask and even be something I’m not anymore.”

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“And I am deeply sorry that you got a black eye over me.”

“Oh yes, that dude threw a mean one.”

“He was a total ass and let’s just say that he’s still on the government watch list to this day.”

Tommy smiles. “Okay Smoak, guess you should go do whatever you’re supposed to be doing.” He winks at her as he turns around. “He is most likely downstairs being moody while wondering where you are.”

She shakes her head, “It isn’t like that.”

He doesn’t turn to look at her again, “Sure! If you say so. Goodnight.” He knows she still there as he lets out the last melody of a certain song, “I might just kiss you.”

He hears her whimsical laughter as she calls out “Night Tommy!”

When he hears the downstairs lock click, he turns to watch her go. Mumbling low, “Damn fool downstairs has no idea what a lucky prick he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 26 more to go...


	6. Fighting Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6  
“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”  
Plus:  
2nd prompt: would be Diggle telling LL that she should not go out into the field, untrained. L might whine and say he cannot tell her what to do.
> 
> John Diggle vs Laurel Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth prompt day with an extra bonus prompt that was taken for this story.
> 
> John is a little fed up and tells a few choice words for the recent masked semi vigilante add-on to the team.
> 
> (I thank the person who requested the xtra prompt I hope like how it came out!)

Official Prompt 6  
“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

Added xtra prompt  
Diggle telling LL that she should not go out into the field, untrained. L might whine and say he cannot tell her what to do.

* * *

Oliver trying so hard not just tell his ex-girlfriend to get out and stay out. After the latest argument from Oliver telling Laurel to back off the man just leaves to cool down. It doesn’t help that Felicity is trying to help the woman mourn her sister’s death by passing on the memory of a mask. Tension in the foundry on an all-time high. John at first didn’t know what to make of it. He can understand the woman who just lost her sister. He knows the feeling of losing a sibling. He really does understand the process of grieving. Though Laurel has no experience in anything. She’s better off being that lawyer. Outside of team arrow activity. Much more useful in the courtroom.

John can tell how Felicity is holding by a thread on this subject. She’s a core member and knows the value of teamwork but with a short-tempered woman demanding daily for the responsible party of who killed her sister the whole team is on edge.

Roy is no help. He’s just diddly dangling around the subject of Sara. Roy has his own set of problems and one is not knowing what he did under the Marakuru spell and the other is worrying about Thea.

This team is a mess since the death of a Lance and that bloody explosion that made Oliver more paranoid in handling his heart which of course only puts Felicity is an awkward position because having someone try to control your own life choices is annoying. John knows how Oliver did that shit with him months before than man came and apologized. He still not over how brazen Oliver was in letting Felicity enter that underground casino.

John is still standing there when Felicity tells Laurel that yet again, they’re at a dead-end Laurel is quick to be snippy and tells Felicity that she isn’t doing her best. That the woman’s head is in the clouds worrying about a man who can take care of himself. That Oliver doesn’t need her sympathies and the Arrow has been handling the city just well enough without Felicity being all over the coms. That even going as far to tell Felicity as that it is a blessing that the restaurant blew up and she doesn’t need to deal with Oliver in that regard. John can see where that moment Felicity is fed up and is about to speak up but he beats her to the punch.

“Laurel take a break, go home and relax.”

Laurel observes quickly Roy in the corner practicing his aim. Her head slightly turns to Felicity who is looking at them. Then back to him as she shrugs. “I’m fine.”

“If you haven’t noticed, you’ve been barking out a lot of orders.”

She holds her arms to her chest in a defensive manner, “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“My point is. We are doing the best we can and you’re not adding anything but abrasive attitude.”

“The best! My sister’s killer is still out there!”

“We know. You haven’t stopped telling us this since it happened. You’re not the only person in the room or the only one who has problems.”

“I lost my sister. You want me to relax like…” She looks to Felicity first, “Like a love-torn teenager.”

“That’s enough. Felicity is doing what is physically possible with what evidence we have.”

“Is she? What about Roy? All he ever questions about is Thea’s whereabouts. My sister got an arrow through her chest and he’s stuck on…”

“Laurel, you’re not helping.”

“What about you? You’re here babysitting. Is that the existence of what you can do?”

John tilts his head observing the woman before him he really never wanted to get into this but since the conversation is leading him there, he lays it all out, “We handle it like a team.” Listening to Laurel scoff he just continues paying her no mind, “You don’t belong in the field. You’re untrained. You are not Sara no matter how long you hold a mask against your face as you look into the mirror.”

“You have some nerve.”

“I am a military special force trained man. I’ve seen and done thing in combat that would have you in a corner crying. You are an overprivileged white woman who seems to always get what she wants off the backs of others. You don’t know discipline.”

“How dare you. You say that you cared for Sara.”

“I did. I had the honor in fighting by her side on more than one occasion.” John digs back at her, “I lost my brother and there was a time I dragged Oliver and Felicity into my own mess but I’ve learned and its time you learn too.”

Laurel isn’t done. She’s not one to take lightly at things she can’t do as she whines, “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“Why should any of us put our lives at risk with you in the field?”

“Roy is out there. I bet Felicity…”

“Don’t mention Felicity in this. She’s not the one parading to fight with her few kickboxing lessons she’s had. Roy is under Oliver’s tutelage. You just think placing leather upon your skin magically makes you a fighter!”

“I’m learning.”

“That fine and dandy if our lives weren’t on the line. This line of work we don’t come back if you screw up.” He finishes as he hears the foundry door open, “As for a babysitter. I am not your babysitter!”

Laurel huffs. Her face red. She just looks at Oliver who is now just taking in the faces of his team. The way Felicity can’t meet his eyes tells him enough. He heard plenty before fully coming down and he agrees with John. Laurel is way off. He really never wanted her in the group but he also knows that they all need to calm down and talk this out when they’re not so heated.

“Laurel. Why don’t you call it a night? I want to get a workout with John before he heads out to.”

“Oliver? I…” Laurel can see at how Oliver is rigid and she knows this argument isn’t over but she knows it time for her to go. “Fine. I’ll talk to you latter.” She just moves without looking at anyone and leaves.

After a few long minutes Felicity tells them that Laurel has left the premises in her car and is heading home. Roy takes off for the night. John and Oliver circle each other with escrima sticks and get in a nice round as they talk.

“Feel better?”

“Actually, I do. She deserved the truth.”

“I doubt much will be absorbed. She’s truly stubborn in the worst way. If she thinks she’s right, she’ll continue her path.”

“It will get her killed.”

“I tried to persuade her this isn’t a life she’d want.”

“Yet, you saying it she’ll do this endeavor to prove you wrong.”

“Probably. Her choice.”

“Oliver, we are going to keep babysitting her in memory of Sara, aren’t we?”

“It is what Sara would have wanted.”

John nods and holds off an attack of Oliver’s. Felicity just watching the boys fight as her mind catalogues what was said tonight. She hopes that a fear that Laurel taking on the mask won’t lead to death. Though in this line of work the possibility is high especially with how crazy some of the villains are coming out of the wood work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25 more to go...


	7. It’s all Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William has a chance to work with an idol he doesn’t understand why his father isn’t allowing it.
> 
> Characters: Oliver/Felicity/William

Prompt 7

“No, and that’s final.”

* * *

**It’s all Relative**

This is an argument Oliver intends not to lose. His voice steady holding a finality to it. He tells his son his final answer, “No, and that’s final.”

“It’s not fair!” He stomps his foot. “You did worse when you were my age.”

“And look where that led me.” Oliver sighs. His son doesn’t get it. He only wants what is best for him. “You’re the only thing from that time period I cherish.”

“You didn’t even know I existed.”

“That is right. I didn’t. A day doesn’t go by that I don’t try to make it up to you.”

“Well I don’t need you!”

“William, apologize this instance for that remark.”

The boy looks to his step-mother and he can tell she isn’t thrilled but he knows if Felicity places herself onto the conversation he knows darn well that his dad will be tenfold in executing any plan and never, ever back talk to her in any case. Not only will it cause a terrible chain reaction from his father he’ll feel so terrible and guilty because he truly adores Felicity, she’s not only an awesome parent but she’s super chill with him.

“But mom, it’s not fair! Dad is being super biased.”

“William!” Her voice carrying that underlining tone. After the whole debacle of the infinity crisis that is what it’s been called even if he thinks it’s truly a stupid name. His dad was supposed to perish he thinks. The life he is having right now could have not existed. Somehow that thought alone makes his dad live on the edge of being overprotective but there is a baseline that his parents will do whatever it takes to protect him and his siblings.

“I’m sorry dad. I just don’t understand.”

“I know you don’t. It’s okay to be upset but there are things you aren’t aware of.” Oliver closes his eyes for a second as he thinks of the right words. “You’re becoming a teenager and your mother and I want you to live your life to the fullest so yes you aren’t privy to things that we don’t see fit for you.” A small pause. “Yet.”

“William, we know somethings cause tension. We expect that as you are becoming more and more independent but son you’re still so young. Protecting and getting you ready for adulthood is our job.”

“So, I really can’t go?”

“William. When it comes to your idol. The Flash. Your mother and I don’t mind your hero-worshipping from afar but we don’t want you entangled within his web.”

“What your dad is trying to say without being seen as aggressive or jealous is that we care for Barry we just don’t want you mixed up in his crazy timeline catastrophes.”

“What? The Flash is a hero! He’s not responsible…” He looks at his parents who are now mum all of a sudden. “Wait? Uncle Barry is the one who caused all those… No way. The media always says… Oh!”

There is a quiet moment within the household as Oliver and Felicity’s eldest is understanding something major. To him as the Flash came onto the scene. The red dash was super cool as it zipped through the city. He stopped bad guys what isn’t cool about that? Though like many things when you get to know your hero they become humanized and finding faults in humans is just a reality. The Flash isn’t that mere idol anymore. He has a face and a name to William. He also has had a hand in breaking his family apart. The crisis left everyone mending with a feeling of what-ifs and these paradox realities weren’t very pleasant. He lost his dad, didn’t see his mom until two decades later and William knows right now the life he is living is a blessing.

“William, we never wanted you to see him different.”

“He makes mistakes. We all do.”

“But his mistakes affect our family right?”

Oliver nods.

“Okay, I can see why you don’t want me at Star Labs anymore.” William looks at his step-mother and a smile creeps onto his face. “Maybe I can intern at Smoak Tech. Learn some coding. The archer program was way to cool for…”

“The archer program is decommissioned until I can figure better safety protocols.”

“Okay but I can still help out right? Especially when baby two makes its presence known.”

Oliver looks at his wife and just shrugs. William is totally a tech nerd and a feature that connects him to his wife so he can’t fault the boy at all. While Mia is learning to walk and already getting into things knowing that at least his son will be safer with Felicity he can relax just a tad more.

“Sure, I’d love the extra set of hands. If Mia is any indication. Your brother or sister will enjoy trampolining on my bladder.”

“Cool, I want an intern T-shirt, a badge, shoot I want a name plate too.”

“Okay, there tiger. There isn’t a physical building yet. Not until your mom here figures the location. The t-shirt well… hmm maybe you can design the logo.” Oliver can see the spark in not only in William’s eyes but the thought of creating a logo has his wife also beaming a huge smile. “Okay, I know those looks. Maybe we’ll need to go to the art store and buy some supplies.”

William excitedly nods. “Oh, we need a color scheme too. I know you like purple.”

“I do, but I know you love the color blue.”

Oliver just watching the conversation become a debate. Loving every moment of observing two of his favorite people discussing color schemes and it just makes him have a goofy smile. He knows its goofy by how many times he’s just turned and found a truly happy face looking back at him from a quick mirror’s glance. He doesn’t drop that smile he only makes his grin become wider as Felicity and William turn to him for his opinion. Finally telling them, “I think we owe it to ourselves to try every option.” It is that precise moment that Mia makes her presence known as she wakes up from her nap. Oliver checks his app. “Well while you two discuss business I have a little lady waiting for her daddy.”

William and Felicity watch him go before William asks his mom, “Do you think he’ll ever let Mia touch a bow? I know she became the Green Arrow before…”

“Your father loves you. He’d do anything for his children but he also knows he can’t always be there and it’s not to say it will be the easiest thing in the world. We need to allow you and your siblings to grow and it’s a delicate balance William. We’ll make mistakes but you do know we’ll try our best.”

“I know. I’m sorry for before.”

“I know you are sweetie. As for your sister becoming the Green Arrow. It’ll be a bittersweet moment for him. When that day comes…” Felicity tries her best but she still tears up. “You won’t be our babies anymore.”

William snickers, “Please you’ll still treat us like kids.” That gets his step-mother to chuckle. “I hope you know when that time comes we’ll do fine. We have two of the greatest parents raising us.”

A deep cackling voice is heard, “No amount of buttering your mother up will keep from getting your well-deserved punishments.”

“Ah, Dad!” William raises his hands, “I was trying to have a moment with mom.”

“I overheard the conversation of a future scenario.” His head nods to the baby receiver on the table by Felicity’s side. “If and when one of my children decide to follow in my footsteps it will be an honor.” He bounces his baby girl against his hip. The little girl giggling. It’s strange to look down and see that there is a path she can take and become the Green arrow. A path that he’ll be there to see. Does he want that? A sane rational father would say no, no way. Her safety is of great importance. A part of him wants to lock his kids in a tower and throw away the key. He won’t go that far, even if he lost his mind his wife would kick his ass. They will eventual grow up and its Felicity and his duty to make sure they can handle themselves in whatever occupation they decide to enter.

“You’re really going to be okay with it?”

“William, we started this argument over my overprotectiveness. I can’t bare for you to go to Central City for a few weeks when I know there is a good chance something can happen.”

“Yea, I know. You said no.”

“It’s still very much a no.” He sees William nod in understanding. “But one day you’ll be a grown man and I need to believe your mom and I did our very best to inform you and ready all of our children to make the best possible decisions possible.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“I need you to know that my past mistakes are mine alone. What mistakes you’ll create and believe me it’s probable being my son that you’ll create some whoppers. We’ll deal with the consequences together. I’ve got your back.”

Felicity adds, “We’ve got your back.”

William feeling over emotional just hugs his mom whom happens to be closer and then hugging his dad before he tells them he’ll go get some markers and such so they can at least look at some logo art for Smoak Tech. He practically runs off.

“Well he totally has your sense of emotional control.” Mia is moving her little arms towards her mother.

Oliver huffs, “I can’t even use anything against you on that. Though if I didn’t know any better I’d say he is all you.”

Felicity laughs as she takes her daughter into her arms. “This one here is just like her daddy.”

“Maybe the next will be a good mix of us.”

“I’m okay with little blue-eyed monsters that’ll own my heart.”

“You say that now, until they break the rules and become all mine.”

She shrugs to his correct assumption though she is still very empathic to his needs so she goes in for some kissing. Bringing their daughter up between them and Oliver kisses their baby girl first.

“Come on! I just left for a minute. You two are so gross!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 more to go...


	8. Can you Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally tells his friend she means more to him. (It can be arrow or un-arrow related)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Writing this one was like pulling teeth. It just didn’t want to move. I slept on it thinking if I should just give it up but I persisted and this is what I got. Too tired to even reread it. ‘Can you stay’- No I want to move along to prompt 9-thank you very much!)

Prompt8

“Can you stay?”

* * *

**Can you Stay?**

“I should go. It’s getting late.” Felicity goes to grab her jacket. “Thanks for dinner, it was a pleasant surprise.”

“It is the least I could do.” He’s standing before her exhausting every trick in the book this evening to prolong her from leaving. It’s the next line he needs to say if he can get his wish of more time, “Can you stay?”

“Stay?”

“I mean can you stay here overnight?”

“Oliver? I already set up your new laptop. Wired the new entertainment system in the media room. You even had me reroute some of the already state of the art security system. I know there is still a lot of gadgets in this enormous house but I think I’m teched out.”

“We can watch a movie. Actually enjoy the fruits of your labor.” He pleads as he watches her debate holding her jacket towards her chest.

“Your mother and sister should be home soon I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You can never be a bother.”

“I don’t think your mother will see it that way. You just came out of the hospital this morning. Your family had a Gala this evening the last thing they need is to see me lounging around.”

“Please? Just one movie?”

“Oliver, what’s going on? What’s really going on? The truth please.”

She hears Oliver inwardly sighing. Whatever is going on has him on edge and when he called her to come here this afternoon she wondered what he needed. Even though she spent most of the evening working and having him be some sort of assistant grabbing things for her. They didn’t talk much. Even with the quiet moments between them it was a comfortable silence.

“I didn’t wake up alone.” He’s looking over her as he tries to grapple on some words, “Your voice led me back.”

Felicity partially understanding as she says, “I got your mother as soon as you woke up. You really scared us this time.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Well you’re out of the hospital you’ll be walking without crutches soon so that’s good. Right?”

“Felicity? I was never really alone. I could hear you every time I was semi-conscious.”

“Oh. Are you sure? I mean I wasn’t always there. Your mom doesn’t like sharing you.”

He’s exhausted of the circling around each other. Before the injury he’d try not to think too much of it. Felicity is his friend. He enjoys how being with Felicity he can be himself. Now after his accident, he’s just been pondering about why he hasn’t made a move. It isn’t like him to be so passive. What makes her so different? Maybe it’s the natural way things have progressed. They became friends. She always been an attractive woman but it’s her mind and personality he’s really gotten to know without using any corny lines on her. Add the last few days of listening to her voice while he was deemed unconscious he could hear her. He knows somehow she was reading a story out loud thinking that maybe he could understand. 

“I’m sure. I’m sure you were there with me when you could have been anywhere else instead of that uncomfortable plastic hospital chair.”

“I… I just needed to make sure you were okay. Listening to those monitors and…” She stops herself she doesn’t want to make herself look stupid. She doesn’t need him to feel sorry for her. His friendship is too important to lose.

“And?” He implores, “Felicity please continue.”

“It’s silly. You know I can be overly emotional. You’re my friend and you were hurt.”

That’s it! He has had enough. She’s the best thing in his life and she needs to know it. “I am grateful you were in that chair sitting beside me. Reading me sections of that romance novel about some duchess.” He knows she’s surprised if that intake of air is anything to go by. “I could go on and say how much your friendship means to me but that wouldn’t truly be the truth. Felicity, you mean more to me than mere words can express. You’ve become my everything. I think about you all the time.”

“You do?”

“I think I’ve always felt something more for you since you’ve entered my life.” He is before her now just taking in her awe of the situation. “I’ve been a scared fool to say something before but I realized things left unsaid is a lot worse. You not knowing how I feel about you is one of those things. I love you, Felicity.” He can hear her say wow as she’s just shocked.

As his fingers graze her face she starts to come to and her words mirror his as she tells him that she also is in love with him. They’re just standing there gazing lovely at each other. That is how his mother and sister find them. It takes Thea to squeal out, “Finally!!!” For the duo to realize they aren’t alone anymore.

~That’s it… Like to say they live happily ever after…

But…

As the couple face Oliver’s mother and sister. It takes all of Felicity’s willpower not to run away embarrassed. It’s Moira’s voice that gets her to be flabbergasted. “I agree with Thea. By this snail pace I don’t see any grandchildren anytime soon.”

“Mom!”

“Don’t worry. I know you both aren’t there yet but I expect two little munchkins to grace this large estate by the end of the next decade or two by the way you two sloths move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23 more to go...


	9. SUPERTASTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is hosting a food tasting event at his home. People from the local community center where he’s a member of a current food gathering are about to talk about taste buds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came about because of purchasing Jelly Belly -Jelly Beans, the original pack has 40 different flavors and I’m telling you a lot of them just doesn’t make my taste buds happy. I prefer the kids pack… they may be sweeter but at least I like the majority of them. The Harry Potter addition is a solid no from me. I mean look at the flavors. How could anyone subject their taste buds to earwax? Rotten Egg? Vomit? Just No!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Story is supershort and it explains the taste buds...

**Prompt number: 9 **

** “There is a certain taste to it.”**

* * *

##  **SUPERTASTER**

People who have a lot of papillae—the bumps on our tongue, most of which house our taste buds—often find flavors overwhelming. They’re “supertasters,” and as such they add cream to their coffee and order food mild instead of spicy. Subtasters, on the other hand, have low papillae density and prefer their chicken wings “atomic.”

Individual taste, however, isn’t simply about papillae; it also has to do with our buds’ ability to detect different molecules. Although our brains can recognize the same five tastes—bitter, sweet, salty, sour and umami (savory)—the suite of chemicals that can trigger those signals varies from one person to the next. Alexander Bachmanov, a geneticist at Monell Chemical Senses Center in Philadelphia, says that humans carry a range of 20 to 40 genes dedicated to bitter taste receptors.

Different sensitivities to bitter tastes probably arose from evolutionary pressures in different parts of the world. Most toxic plants taste bitter, and nomadic groups that came into contact with a variety of plants would have, over time, developed a variety of receptors. People from malaria-infested parts of the world tend to carry a gene that makes them less sensitive to some bitter compounds, specifically those that contain cyanide. Researchers speculate that cyanide, ingested at low levels, fights malarial parasites while leaving the host unscathed. Juyun Lim, a sensory scientist in Oregon State University’s Department of Food Science, says that we have a natural aversion to bitterness and certain odors: “Most people don’t like beer the first time they try it.”

**ARE YOU A SUPERTASTER?**

_To find out, put blue food coloring on your tongue. Blue dye doesn’t stick to taste papillae, so if your tongue doesn’t get very blue, you’re probably a supertaster. The bluer it gets, the greater the chance you are a subtaster. More hot sauce!_

* * *

“Felicity, come try this?” He has a fork out holding a sample of whatever is in the pot.

“There is a certain taste to it.”

“What’s your taste buds first reaction?”

“It’s pungent like your chilly but also savory that it doesn’t burn and wow I may want more of this later.” Oliver nods as he places the spoon down and fills a bowl with it before he heads to the dining room.

Felicity just follows him. She’s heading out to spend some quality time with her sister-in-law. She has no real concept of what Oliver is doing in the meantime. She thought he’d train like he usually does when not at work. Being she’s been occupied getting ready to go out she didn’t notice what her husband was doing.

“Oliver? What’s up with the spread of food on the table?”

“Just an experiment.”

She grabs what seems like a blue bottle of dye. “Is this food dye?”

“It’s part of the experiment.”

Felicity looks around the dining room and back at Oliver who is still placing plates of sliced food on the table.

“Am I missing something?”

“Honey, do you remember anything I said last night?”

Felicity takes a moment to ponder. Last night she came home from work and well she remembers there were plenty of words but mostly words she wouldn’t say in front of children. She sways her head no. She thinks he might have mentioned something about the community class he’s partaken in but once she was nibbling on his neck his words weren’t as coherent.

“I volunteered to host the tasting test here in our home.”

“Oh, okay.” She looks at the red dish ad makes a funny face, “Are those the pickled beets I so abhor.”

“Yes, there is a large spread of different foods. Those come from Marie who raided her pantry to offer the group.”

“Yea! Aren’t you all so lucky?”

“Does that mean you won’t join us in this test?”

“Nope, I’m actually supposed to go shopping with Thea.”

“Say hi to my sister for me.”

“I will. Should I pick William up later just in case?”

Oliver takes a moment to consider the question. The group would most likely disperse by then but he also doesn’t want to be a bad host and kick people out when they’re all having a good time. “Sure, that would be great.”

“Okay than, you have fun tasting all these foods but what is the dye for?”

“To see who is a supertaster. To find out, we are going to place blue food coloring on our tongues. Blue dye doesn’t stick to taste buds. So, if any of our tongues don’t get as blue, some of us are probably supertasters. The bluer it gets, the greater the chance the person is a subtaster.”

“Fascinating.”

“You say that with such an ecstatic tone.”

She shrugs, “That’s because it is really super boring.”

Oliver rolls his eyes. He knows she is not into the whole discovery of all different cuisines like he is. He is trying to open his horizons to the different available culinary arts. For so long he’s been surviving and somehow opening up to living by experiencing flavor has made a difference in how he copes. He knows his wife understands and she has shared in his experience into the food mastery he’s taken up but she also allows him to do his own thing. Facing things with others outside his safety net.

“Oliver, if your need me, I’m a phone call away.”

“Thank you. I should be able to handle a few kitchen zealots.”

“Okay than. Have fun. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He brings her closer for a kiss but he sniffs something different. “Hmm. Is that honey with a hint of nutmeg?” Her nod confirms his analysis. When the doorbell rings they pull apart. “I guess the party is about to begin.

“It’s a good thing I know Oliver Queen tastes buds are a lot tamer.”

“That’s probably because I’m a subtaster, never enough is enough hot sauce.”

“Ah, that wasn’t what I was referring…”

“Huh hm.” He’s walking Felicity to the door. Opening it up to his first guest, the woman seems to be in her late eighties.

Felicity smiles and welcomes the woman into her home winking to Oliver in the processes. “Have fun.”

Oliver knowing very well what Felicity meant. He isn’t the party boy of his youth and he doesn’t care. These moments he is going to share with his guests knowing he’ll remember them and it will truly be a more enjoyable experience. He hopes to even learn a new dish or tricks to kicking up the heat for a dish his served many times over. This is his life, the life he is choosing and for once he can think the only thing on his mind is the words. “bon appetit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22 more to go...


	10. You’ll have to trust me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is getting ready to train with Talia al Ghul, he wants his wife safe which includes that she not be her bubbling, cheerful smart self. He doesn’t want her even in the mix or radar of these Shadow People.
> 
> Prompt10  
“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off of what is being written for those moments before heading to Russia and after Lian Yu’s time with Baron Reiter.
> 
> (This is off Chapter 27 P.S. Hong Kong: Was it Real?!?)  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Prompt 10**

**“Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”**

**(This is off CH 27 P.S. Hong Kong: Was it Real?!?)**

* * *

**You’ll have to trust me**

“Wait! Aren’t you the one who always says it’s too dangerous?”

He knows she’s right in her usual assumption of him being way overprotective at times, “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”

“As if there has ever been any doubt.”

“Usually I’d rebuttal that statement and tell you not to trust anyone.”

“Yes, that is basically what you said early on in our marriage.”

“I am going to meet with a woman who can teach me to hone my skill I don’t want you in any shape or form to be in her radar.”

“Oliver, I’m your wife. I think I’m already on her radar.”

He shuts his eyes that isn’t what he really means he stops to think of the right words that won’t offend his wife but make sure she knows how important it is that she listens.

“I don’t want her to know how intelligent you are. How tech savvy you are. I want you to play a cookie-cutter housewife in the next few weeks.”

“Oliver! You’re asking me not to be myself.”

“Exactly!” Oliver takes a deep breath before continuing, “This woman is even more dangerous than Waller. We both know Amanda Waller took to you for some unforsaken reason but she also used us to her extreme endeavors.”

“Okay, I know how much you detest her but this Talia woman lives secluded teaching some sort of weaponized art.”

“When you were digging dirt for me and I told you to stop when you started talking about Shadow People. There is a reason for that.”

“Okay Oliver? What gives?”

He sighs he really didn’t want to get into the hearsays and folklore of the legendary league of assassins but this is his wife and her safety is the foremost important thing in his life so far. He’d throw all these ambitions out even if she’s is so on par with him doing all this.

“I don’t know as much, only what has been mentioned of an organized group that keeps to the shadows but they’re powerful and Talia is known to associate with them and I want… no need to know that your skills won’t be found out. Felicity we are commodities to these people. I need some more training and with Tommy coming to live in Japan with us soon I’d like to show him some moves before you both go back to Starling.”

“I thought you wanted me to go to Russia with you?”

“I do and I don’t. I haven’t made up my resolve in which life is safer for you and our unborn child.”

“I can’t believe I gave you that control. I must have been high on something.”

“It was a promise to me that you’d do anything to protect not just yourself but our baby.”

“If I knew I was pregnant I would have kept my mouth shut.”

He huffs, “Glad you didn’t than.”

“Ha, ha. I just hate the feeling of not having control over my own life.”

“Felicity? Since when do you actually not put in your two cents? Actually listen to me?”

“I do plenty of times. Like…”

“Like when you went to Lian Yu knowing exactly I would be against you putting yourself in harm’s way?”

“You don’t actually think I’d just hope and pray for your safety an ocean away? That isn’t me. Especially knowing Amanda Waller kidnapped you in the middle of one of your recons while we were living in Coast City.”

“No, even though I hope you’d keep from danger it wouldn’t be you if you did. Especially if you had an inkling that you could try to save those you love.”

“I knew I married a smart man.”

“Yea, we both know you just woke up to the most absurd marriage proposal under the sun.” She goes to his now outstretched arms and happily sighs as he wraps her deeper into his embrace. “I’m so glad that there were those weddings taking place at the park.”

Their just comfortably now in each other’s arms. Oliver knows that his training will have him on edge and this certain comfort will be a weakness so he’ll keep from coming home while she’ll be awake. They’ll be like passing sailboats in the night. He doesn’t want Felicity to worry for him but he is going to be welcoming darkness into his world. The League of Assassins are not known for the pleasantries.

Felicity can feel her husband is pulling away emotionally. He is intentionally doing it so she knows whatever he is planning is serious. A part of her wants to ask but Oliver already indicated that this would be happening. He at first, tried to sugar coat it but as realization dawned on him that he didn’t want to lie to the woman he is calling his always. She isn’t a fool she understands people like Waller are opportunists. She can only assume an organization that works behind shadows and ghosts must be intense and her husband wants to ultimately keep her safe. She gets it. Now that she’s carrying a piece of their future she wants to protect she won’t put that important little mix of them in danger.

She’ll try this meek version and play dotting wife on the outside. Let the world think she is a sweet sacrificial lamb. If it will help him feel more confident with his ever increasing skills, she’ll try to sit down and think of building a world for them. She has her own template of skills. Not everything needs to be done online. Maybe creating designs and planning an arsenal for their outlandish hobby. Her mind is her ultimate weapon. Its time she utilizes it.

“Okay, I’ll keep to myself. The less conversations I have is for the best. We both know I can overstep in those.”

“I love your babbles but you’re right. My need to keep you close but yet a world away is a lot to ask for. I’m sorry, you truly deserve more.”

“What I deserve is to know my husband is with me. Thick or thin we are in this together.” He nods. “I know exactly whom I’m married to and yes I may be overeager and try to pry into your training because it wouldn’t be me if I didn’t but know that emotions aren’t a weakness. Being in love isn’t a feeble pursuit.”

“Felicity?”

“No, you listen! I can tell by your demeanor that is what your pushing on yourself. You are strongest when you fight to live. Otherwise you let yourself realm in doubts.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Says who?”

“Because I’ve seen and done things. I’ve been the one who…” He shakes his head. She doesn’t get it. He had to do things to survive. He was the one at first getting the short end of the stick. He’s lost a lot. He understands pain.

“Who what? Seen your father kill a man and then himself? That you’ve gotten those scars and people along the way that you’ve come to care have died?”

“It’s not that simple. There are evil people in the world with nothing but power as their goal. These people see love as a weakness.”

“Yea, that makes them villains.”

He’s just flabbergasted by her outlook into this, “Felicity!”

“You forget that I’ve been reading those books from Baron Reiter. Shadowspire had an interesting library. I still hold some magic. Understanding it is a paradox in itself but I know one of the greatest powers is love. Not the cutesy true love blah blah… I mean love.”

Oliver doesn’t know where she going with this. She’s never talked about her reading other than making cute little sighs as she would flip a page after mumbling some complex gibberish. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you chose who you want to be. Allowing darkness in isn’t a death sentence. We all have the capability on each very action we create daily. Making mistakes is vital not that you should in your endeavor with Talia but what I’m saying.” She makes sure to look at him and hold her stance in this belief if he is to understand. “You don’t have to have your heart on your sleeve. You working with them is to improve yourself it is a worthy cause. Allowing yourself to forget who you are is the mistake you shouldn’t make.”

“I still don’t want them to know how important you are to me.”

“I get that. I don’t want to be that damsel-in-distress either. Though I’m your wife. I’m not going to make anything harder for you but don’t think you’re going to hide how you feel from me.”

“I don’t want to burden you either.”

“That is ridicules.” She wants to whack him. “The whole point of marriage is for us to lean on each other. I’ve got you, those vows to you weren’t empty. I meant every word. I love you and we may be entering the unknown. I need you to know as long as I am breathing I’m with you.”

“Okay, I get it. I’m not alone in all this. I may need a pep talk here and there.”

“Don’t worry I know what to do when you have your head so up your ass that...”

“I get it. Sometimes I'm hard to live with.”

“Awe baby, you are my pain in the ass and I love you for it.”

-The end for now. This is the taste what lies ahead as Oliver trains before they meet up with Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 more to go...


	11. Bad Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queens have dinner with the Jones and a few other couples. One topic held the majority of their conversations and Oliver rather had his insights into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity are married. They are starting out in a new place away from Star City. AU in that in can be anytime after they defeat their latest enemy and have retired. -short story!

Prompt11

“It’s not always like this.”

**Bad Sex**

* * *

He is enjoying having the added weight upon his chest and some other limbs. It’s a comfortable mass that just feels right even when it wiggles against his touch. There is nothing like how his palms caress the soft curves of the woman he loves. There is always a want for more and when he gets his fill it always has him softly purring in delight.

He hears the content sigh as his wife moves her head just right so she can glance at his own eyes. “Last night was a nice. I had fun. Do you think our life here will be like this or do you miss the action?”

“It’s not always like this.” He kisses the hand he’s holding. “I’m glad, it was different. Though I don’t think the Jones or the Roberts will want to have us upon their special dinners.”

“Their loss.”

“Their views are slightly contrasting to ours. That is why these moments mean the world to me.”

“Hmm, I like these moments.”

“Yea?”

“Yep, now come over here Mr. Queen. I want to show you how much.” Her movement off his body has him automatically groan. He misses her already even if she is still before him beautiful as ever.

Last night still very fresh on their minds. From the dinner at a neighbor’s home to the passionate sex they had leaving both momentarily laughing later on, as they’re reminiscing about the topic at hand that was shared over a meal. They have been blessed that in their relationship the topic words of bad sex have never crossed each other’s minds.

Their playful banter as they readied themselves to go out. Eat a meal with some folks they have gotten to know. Make memories. To the Queens this is a new way of life and they are content to try it.

A conversation had over dinner with some couples. The concept of bad sex was talked about. At the moment the conversation was stated he couldn’t imagine that could be. Any sex would be good sex he surmises. It took the conversation to get deeper into detail for him to ponder some of the individuals within the conversations points of view.

Haven’t there been times when he was so hungry that even the heel of a slightly stale bread tasted good, or would if there were any around? He wouldn’t argue that if in desperate want, any reasonable facsimile of what is desired will do… but certainly not for a “oh well, that’s all you will ever get” basis.

Nonetheless, when it comes to sex, He’d dare say that the majority of humans make do on a steady subsistence of less than optimal amounts and kinds of sex. Like most complicated matters, whether sex is satisfying is usually not a black-and-white issue. There is a very long curve that might go from "Yuck!" to "Wow!" for any specific partnered interaction. If the sex is not coercive and is with a partner who is not repellent, most would say sex was “OK,” at least better than a poke in the eye.

Listening to the ladies he takes it a lot more personal. He wonders if he is guilty of such things. The grievances about men is usually that they rush the proceedings, that not enough attention is paid to warming her up physically or psychologically. It makes him turn to Felicity as her hand squeezes his when she wants him to look at her. He sees humor in her eyes and satisfaction and he can relax just a tad to the growing census to the ladies at the table. Just as some of the men pipe up to how at times women are uninvolved and/or unenthusiastic. Oliver can’t fathom Felicity not actively participating. It’s one of the things that always makes their passionate ordeal so fantastic.

It takes a bit of time into the conversation that really came out of nowhere but has gained traction from the couples. They noticed that Oliver and Felicity who they know have been romantically involved for years haven’t described any downfalls of their own mate.

Felicity answers in her undoubtedly roundabout way as her words start to come off as double entendre in sexual favors. He knows when to intervene, it has been a part of the course of theirs, as they know each other way to well. He won’t ever cut off her mid-sentence out of respect and she’ll happily accept his interference at those dire moments her mouth runs away from her.

He adds his own 2 cents in as they’re curiously wondering what he has to say, “Since enjoyment of sex is such an individual thing, can I… or we come up with a general definition of what bad sex is? I would venture to say that any sexual relations in which at least one of the partners feels bad after the events would be a start at bad sex.” He has their attentions; he may have not started or added any complaints but he can understand the underlining of what bad sex to him is. “Of course, in my opinion, it can’t be very good sex for either person if only one is enjoying it. So the definition of bad sex is an event wherein the sighs, if there are any, are of resignation or defeat rather than of pleasure.”

He knows he has their attention as he now flips it to what can be good sex but it's a very short answer as he says what he says and then happily kisses his wife. His wife seemly putty to the demonstration and he can tell by a glare or two that they are most likely never going to be invited for a couple’s dinner night if they can’t bitch about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20 more to go...


	12. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emiko has just been handed information that her father’s yacht is been sabotaged. She makes a call to a friend who is still in college.
> 
> What if story... I think Emiko was such a wasted character. The storyline so boring and so predictable she deserved more as a Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Emiko find another way... Well that is one of many Felicity Smoak's powers to help even when she has no clue she is helping.  
.  
.  
.  
Super short but a fix it fic about Emiko Queen.  
.  
.  
.

**Prompt number: 12**

** “What if I don’t see it?”**

* * *

**What If?**

Emiko feels so lost and dejected that her father just didn’t support her again in one more endeavor. Her life lived in the shadows as he keeps promising her one day, one day she’d be seen as family to the world. It seems everything said is built on empty lies.

At least she still has her mother and her thoughts goes to a roommate that also only has a mother. Her friend is now going through a situation with her boyfriend. Their shared phone calls are the only reasonable moments of sanity. Dialing the familiar number and it’s the voice that comes through the line that makes Emiko sport her first smile today.

It’s a friend she met while in Boston, they landed up living in a shared girls college dorm. One of those that is off campus and low budget. Emiko received enough to attend college but not enough for room and board so she had to find other means for survival and meeting her friend she calls noir femme fatale because her gothic wear and outlook on authority is dark.

After a few lines about her dad and listening…

“Really?” she says to her friend over a phone call. “What if I don’t see.?”

“Like always your dad sounds like a tool.”

“Tell me about it. He straight up said no. Says my ideas sound great but being they come from me they’re not worthy.”

“That sucks. What are you going to do?” There is a pause. “Maybe you should try something on your own.”

“Like find a job? Work like a drone for years until I’m noticed?”

“Okay, you don’t have to make it sound so dreadful. That is what I’ll probably do. Get an entry level and work from there.”

“Felicity, you’re too smart for that.”

“And so are you but we need to start somewhere.”

“I need to tell you something?” Emiko pauses to look a plan that has crossed her way. Malcolm Merlyn plans to sabotage the Queen’s yacht called Gambit. She knows it risky to talk over the phone about this so her words need to be calculated. “I need your opinion?”

“Okay? What is it?”

“What if you had information on something that would hurt your father?”

“Well I haven’t seen him since I was seven but I’d like to think I would save his sorry ass.”

“Even if he hurt you all these years. He abandoned you?”

“Yea he did. I’d still do my best to save him but not because he is my dad because that became mute the day he left.”

“So?”

“I’d do it for myself. If I allowed myself to turn away from this one tragedy what’s to say the consequences wouldn’t come back to haunt me?”

“True? But…”

“It depends in who you want to be Emiko. Revenge and vengeance only get you so far. Knowing I let my dad die would haunt me no matter what kind of creep he is.”

“Darn, you just have to add morality and common sense into this.”

“Well also you just been rejected so the pain is in the forefront. The best way to get back at him is to shine and make him know he screwed up. If he dies that would never happen. Anyways wouldn’t it be weird to know that there is someone out there that did that to your father?”

“What do you mean?”

“If someone wanted to hurt my family, I’d be way to weary of this person. I think it’ll be personal for me. Like that’s my dad and as much as he is a douche keep your paws away. At the end of the day that man is my dad and I’m protective like that.”

“Wow! I get you. I am so angry but your right.”

“Well you got to do what is right because it’s the hardest thing to do. Aren’t we the baddest bitches in the world?”

Emiko laughs leave it up to her quirky friend to remind her of who she is. “Yea we are the Queens of them all.”

“I hope I helped.”

“You did. Thank you so much and how the things with Cooper?”

She hears a sigh. “I finally got a visitation right to see him in a couple of days.”

“Good luck to you my noir femme fatale.”

“Be good to yourself and if everything fails, I say meet your siblings. If you have them in your corner there is nothing these dumb parental figures have other to fess up.”

“Oh man, you are the best! I’ll be there on your graduation ceremony when you finally are free of the educational institution.”

“Yea, well your dead ass better bring me some dark red roses and some little chocolates.”

Emiko shakes her head but agrees and their conversation comes to an end. She feels much better she’s still angry at her dad but her friend is right. He is still her father and anyone who wants him dead is seriously now on her shit list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 more to go...


	13. Home to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in Suburbia where Oliver comes home from his run and has a conversation with his girlfriend before they plant some flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST FLUFF!
> 
> Fluff, fluff and some fluff!

Prompt 13

“I never knew it could be this way.”

* * *

**Home to You**

Oliver turns left than a slight right as he jogging back home. Living in suburbia has been something else. After the whole league fiasco, it’s just great to be Oliver Jonas Queen, the man who was born and raised in Starling well even the city’s name is being changed maybe it’s a sign that getting out was the best idea. Leaving with the woman who has traveled to sections of the world with him has been just something out a novel. Every moment getting to know each other in more intimate ways and he doesn’t mean just sexually the intimacy of learning things that he wasn’t privy by just being her friend, cohort partner in heroism.

He won’t lie there were moments that he feared she would just realize he wasn’t worth it. Leaving everything behind was a big step. He already has a tense relationship with John because of what he did as Al Sah-him. Felicity has always been the bigger person since he’s known her. She’s always brought him a sense of peace. Falling in love with her was inevitable since the moment of their introduction he knew he was a goner and found ways to see her again and again.

She wasn’t a fool but she’d play along to every mystery moment of his dual meetings with her. He’d use her amazing mind to help his cause as the vigilante but secretly enjoy her presence no matter how brief it could be. He lied to himself earlier on that he’d keep her from his endeavor because the moment he needed help she was the first he went to hiding in that tiny car bleeding out until she came and saved him. Literally saving him that night. He just didn’t know from that moment she’d start to heal his damaged soul.

Running down a street and enjoying the tranquility of normality. Neighbors doing yard work from lawn mowing to planting flowerbeds as the neighborhood children full of energy running around as laughter filled the air. This is his life now and he loves every second.

Entering from the backway he notices the woman he can never fully get off his mind look at a bunch of flower trays they bought yesterday at the local nursery. He intends to plant them just outside their patio so the view will have pops of color. They both love the green trees, grass, bushes but it dawned on him a few days ago that he needed more color just to perk his spirits up. He already had a deep relation with the color green it is time to move on to other colors. See the world’s prism in their backyard and do the proverbial stop and smell the roses as they take in making a life here. 

“Hey, how was your run?”

“Good.” He takes a moment to take in his girlfriend. As much as he likes calling her that he can’t wait to call her his fiancé. A step he’d gladly do with this wonderful lady. “I guess I’m still just taking in everything.”

“Hmmm. Well do you think we may have overdid buying this much?” She waves her hand at all the flowerbeds they need to plant.

“Maybe. Though all this doesn’t have to go to the back we can add some color near the front near the walkway.”

“Okay, I like that. So, this is our life now. Planting tulips, lilies, rose beds, and the other mixes of flowers.”

He gives her a deep smile before adding, “Who knew.” Walking to envelop her in his arms. “I love all of this.”

“Yea?”

“I never knew it could be this way.”

“Really? Not enough romcoms in your youth?”

“Oh, I’ve had plenty of experience in watching those films but I mean the sentiments behind all this.”

“Due tell?” Pecking a kiss to his lips. He’s just holding onto her.

“As much as I do love this place, the neighborhood, the sounds of nature and the neighboring kids it is finding that making a life with you is all I could want.”

“You don’t miss the action?”

He shrugs and lets her step away from his embrace as she takes in the scene of the backyard as a rabbit makes a dash across the lawn to a shrubbery off where the garages are. 

“No, not as much as you but I’m good.” His voice light keeping from the only concern that has been bubbling in the background that he believes she’s still very active in their past endeavors. He’s been to blissful to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“You’re picking up my strange behavior in awkward time frames, aren’t you?”

“It’ll be a lie if I didn’t acknowledge it. I didn't survive all these years since the incident by not noticing my surroundings.”

“I can explain?”

“Felicity, you don’t have to. I took you away…”

“I came willingly!”

“It’s not what I mean. I mean I took you away from being an integral part of a team. I left the mask behind that is my choice. I know you’ve been here with me and I thank you for that. Sincerely thank you.”

“Your welcome and I am glad to be here with you.”

“I know but I know that spark that makes you excited.”

“You do?”

“Felicity, I may be no Einstein but I know you. You always have this gleam when your solving cases or just helping redirect a member of our team. It’s a passion I would never considering extinguishing. Because that is what makes you… You, and I love you more for it every day.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad isn’t a word I’d use. More like recognizing. Your brilliance is what brought me to you. How could I keep that mind of yours contained in suburbia?”

“Oh!” she happily sighs, “I’m relieved than. I didn’t know when to bring it up. I know you want no more exposure to…”

“Felicity, I’m happy here but I know realistically my baby sister is back there and so is…” He takes a moment. “John’s there and I left without reconciling with him. I know eventually that will need to be done.”

“Really you’ve made a time table for it?”

He nods but he won’t add the reason because it could freak her out even though logically its something they’ll have to eventually talk about. He needs to make peace with his past and hopeful move forward and gain John’s goodwill before he can think of one of the most important wants, he has. To have a family with this endearing woman.

“Yep, but that is a conversation for another time. These flowers won’t plant themselves.” He scoops her up for a kiss before they start grabbing the gardening tools. It’s a lovely day for gardening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 more to go...


	14. Lame Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter name suggests Felicity leaves a lame party. Meets Oliver sometime latter and saves him from ever going to that party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy college kids meet for the first time and its seems that they're destined to remain in each other lives forever.

Prompt 14

“I can’t come back.”

* * *

**Lame Party **

“The party is so lame, I’m out of here.”

Oliver is driving towards the party house. He needs to get his mind off his impending doom of expulsion. He’s grades suck. Turning a corner, he sees a girl who seems to be sitting on the curb of a nice parking space. “Hi.” He calls out.

“Hey back.”

“Are you saving a spot for someone?”

She looks around and then at the car and sways her head no. “You want to park here?” Seeing that question doesn’t need an answer gets up from her spot and she waves her hand to have him parallel park into the spot.

“Yea, like to go to that party at that red house down the street.”

“Oh, just left it, lame party.”

“Really?”

“Yea, music sucks.”

He looks at her goth look and wonders how true it is. “How about you go back with me and if it truly is lame, I’d take you home.”

“I can’t come back.” She gives him a serious look and he is able to coax her in coming back even without stepping out of his car.

“It’s surely is better than sitting on the sidewalk on a chilly October night.”

“I guess, and you don’t need to win me over I said I’d go in with you.”

He looks at the feisty girl, he shouldn’t be super surprised her goth outfit screams spirited and gutsy packaged in nice velvet leather and lace. It is her eyes that got his attention. He loves how light pale blueish they seem with the heavy eye makeup.

“Come on, I’m Oliver by the way.”

“Megan. So what school do you go to?”

He groans loudly. He really doesn’t want to talk about it. Now that he is out of the car he notices how short she is.

“Wait! You’re not one of those guys who just goes hangs at college parties without being in one just to pick up girls?”

“What no!” He just standing there rigid as he looks down at this petite head banger. “I’m still a college student.”

She gives him a weird look. “What do you mean still?”

“Ah! You know what, I don’t need to be grilled hence why I’m going to a party.”

“A lame party.”

“So you say. You probably only listen to metal. I’m good with all other types of music.”

“Ouch.” She places her hand to her heart. “Mr. preppy pants is frustrated.” 

“This might be my last party because I’m just gonna give up so let me lick my wounds and go enjoy whatever type of party this is.”

“Wow, that just so sad. A last hurrah because you give up? I mean yea I don’t know you but I think you should expect more out of yourself.”

He can’t believe he is having this depressing conversation on a sidewalk somewhere in South Boston. Yet, he is totally interested in talking to this non-sunshine on a cloudy day girl. She’s kind of rocks this darkness that he internally feels but when she talks she’s strangely bubbly for her getup. He can’t help but look her over again. Yea he may go to this party now and look for a hookup instead of just getting smashed.

“Hate that I can see how you are processing. Hence you’re failing out of school and your objective is to party.” He shrugs. “What you need is to study and get yourself a good tutor and stop with the mopping it’s so unbecoming.”

“I’m not mopping.”

“It’s so cute that you don’t even know you are doing it. Some call it brooding but with your baby face and shaggy preppy floppy hair I’ll stick to the yuppie version.”

“You think you are so smart…”

“I’m actually a certified genius but we aren’t talking about me.” She gives him a devilish smile.

“No doubt maybe we should circle around and talk about you.”

She shrugs she’s bored and sitting outside waiting to see if her friend will finally leave and take her back to their dorms.

“What would you like to know Oliver?” Emphasizing the last syllable of his name.

He closes the small gap between them and he can feel her shiver. Her hot looking outfit leaves a lot of gaping holes where the chilly air seeps through to her very porcelain colored skin. “How cold are you?”

“Hey I have a warm heart. I’m not obnoxious.”

“Never said you were; I’m asking how uncomfortably cold you are on this chilly night?”

She now notices that she is shivering, “Oh! I’m kind of cold.” They’re really close now and just whispering to each other

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this but…” He waits until he has her full attention. “If the party is that lame maybe a good tutoring session by a genius could help me?”

“Hmmm. That sounds interesting? What would I get out of it?” His face descends bringing his lips closer to hers and she takes the intuitive and closes the gap. It takes a car horn down the street to have them break apart as both are left breathless.

* * *

“That is how I met your mother.”

“Can you believe that your father went on to continue his education to get a masters in core courses of a postgraduate business degree.” She kisses Oliver. “My super sexy smarty pants.”

“Awe gross!” Their kids whine out loud.

“That is why we want all of you to do your best. Education is no laughing matter. It not only opens up your mind but when you’re out there in school the bonds you make with others can carry you in a lifetime journey that one day you’d share with your children, my grandbabies.”

“As excited as your mom is… no babies! You three are still way to young.”

Felicity rolls her eyes. “Oliver? Doubt that they even had those thoughts of adding to the family our eldest is now turning to a preteen in a few months.”

“Well it’s never too early to instill that they should live full lives. It took us years after of we got married to add to the family.”

“Yes, our choice they may want to start earlier…” She looks at Oliver’s terrified face. “Honey. Their still kids but I want them to know no matter what they make their own choices.”

“Okay but let’s not push them to grow up so soon.”

The kids are just watching the yoyo conversation between their parents. It takes the eldest to distract them. Listening to this particular story which they’ve heard many times over with different slight versions. Like this time, they learn something new and their eldest has picked up on it.

As their eldest son asks, “When did mom tell you her real first name?” They have always known their mother as Felicity Smoak Queen.

“Well that is its own little story.” He looks to his wife as those sweet memories fill his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 more to go...


	15. Perfect Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from prompt 14 College kids: Oliver and Megan (Felicity) become a couple and this is when he finds out her real first name as he tells his kids the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This became a monster… there was supposed be no angsty conversation but it happened anyway. I wrote to make another fluff piece but… Ah! Anyways here it is…)
> 
> Prompt 15  
“That’s what I’m talking about!”

Prompt 15

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

* * *

**Perfect Party**

Cracking open another book to read. Oliver just gazes at where his tutor is sitting reading her own book. She’s plopped down using a sofa as a backrest as her slender legs are over an interior designer’s weird conversational piece. Her heavy long kneed boots are off to the side. She’s reading her least favorite subject of U.S. history as he is taking side notes as he’s reading his textbook of macro-economics. They are both bored out of their minds but they’re under a timer. These minutes belong to these textbooks and they have been both honoring this kind of system of studying.

Oliver won’t argue that since he first took in seriously studying with the help of the Goth girl he met in South Boston by a sidewalk in the late evening hour his grades have steadily improved. To this day she still adheres that she saved him from that lame party. He’ll never know if it was truly lame but he deeply doesn’t care. It’s the party that brought them together thus to him he has no qualms of ever knowing.

The little ding in the background goes off and he lets out a content sigh. He can’t help but watch Megan stretch out like a cat and he inwardly groans because they’re not at that stage of their relationship. She looks so damn sexy all the time and he’s learned that cold showers don’t always work because she’s now always on his mind.

“I’m hungry!”

He’s learned that she has a very vast appetite. As long as tree nuts are not on the menu she can have it all. “What are you hungry for?”

She shrugs but says anyways, “You pick, I chose last time.”

“Greasy or no?”

“Does it matter? You have full control of the pick. Even that rabbit food you’ve successfully added to my diet.”

“Okay, okay! So, I feel like a cheeseburger and some fries.”

He can see the moment that her excitement for meat comes to the forefront as she does this cute gesture of raising her hand in a fist bump. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!”

He just chuckles and it has her cozying up to him as her lips finds his. Mmm… this part of their relationship is gotta be the best. Every kiss they share is full of sizzling potential and they’ve never crossed any lines. For now, they are taking everything slow. She has this thing about slow burn and her explaining it to him was a doozy. Her words cycle around his mind as she’s making herself comfortable on his lap as the phrase refers to stories featuring characters who gradually and naturally fall in love or lust before beginning a romantic or sexual relationship. He won’t suggest to her again that their already in some sort of romantic relationship because it led to her thinking things through the first time and it landed him cursing himself as he lost out on more intimate moments. Yep, he shot his foot off with that mistake he learned not to do it again.

He holds her closer to him enjoying that her chest bumps against his and he knows she can feel how excited he is but she just doesn’t mention it ever. This girl is becoming a staple in his world and the thought of him now graduating next year while she’ll still be working for her double major has made its presence in his psyche. She just too incredible and they’ve been together for over two semesters now.

The fact that he doesn’t even notice other females has been brought to his attention several times by his male buddies. Using his studies as an excuse he’s keeping more to himself and interacting on a down low with any college partying frat boys. Being honest with himself has been hard. It’s one of the things that has made his growth possible. It would put a lot of stress on his relationship with Megan if she were the sole reason for the changes. Because she doesn’t want to be his savior but he knows her well enough that she believes more in equality. Sharing burdens and stuff. Things he has learned about her through conversations over long noir films, studying moments, and these wonderful make out sessions.

Her perfect weight on his lap not only does things to him but feeling her beside him all the emotions he has deep inside have a way of coming out slowly and after all these long weeks together he wants to tell her that he’s in love with her. He thought about being cheesy a few times but she’d be so disappointed if he went that route. Not on the declaration of love but using time tested romcom samples that are overboard. He finds she has big tastes on technology but doesn’t fancy jewelry given by really anyone.

He landed up giving her signed poster of music groups she loves or that one actress she adores from her favorite show they watch. Buying her a convention ticket to see these people she can recite story lines was like he got down on one knee and proposed. It was amazing how excited she was.

One thing they’re both of aware of is their different social-economics and he is careful to not overwhelm her with family’s status. It would spook her away. It took a bit from him when she found he comes from a wealthy family not to lose her back then. Just lucky they share a close connection.

“Megan, you are such a nerd.”

“I am not apologizing for liking meat.”

He chuckles. “I meant the fist bump. That is such a geeky thing to do.”

She shrugs her shoulder she’s done a lot of other nerdy things she won’t apologize even if he’s just teasing. “But you like the thought of me liking meat?” For the first time in their relationship she grinds against him and his eyes become so wide as he is flabbergasted at her forwardness.

“I… I”

“Is Mr. sexy pants mute?”

He nods still wondering what his temptress is doing. Her fingers softly messaging his scalp through the light cropped hair she seems to like. Gosh he’s even sporting scruff that has her kissing his neck since she told him to cut off the beard deep in December after he grew out his facial hair for no shave November. Keeping it trim to this day many months later. Anything that he notices or she out right tells him how much she likes or hates something has him keep to a beauty regimen. Not that he hasn’t had some little says in her own little routines. Like a certain fragrance he admiringly associates with her.

“We are on a break; I’m going to eat a juicy burger and what isn’t there to love?”

“Megan? That isn’t the reason I’m surprised.”

“Hmm… I need to confess something to you and I need you not to get upset.”

Just as quickly as he is aroused, he becomes paranoid that something is going to break this perfection that they have going on.

“As much as I love how you say Megan…”

“Baby I love your name.”

“It’s actually my middle name.” The frozen look on his face has her worried that he may think she’s lied about many other important things. “There is nothing else I’ve kept from you, I just liked using Megan and the way you’d say Meg or Maggie or any other variations just was so perfect but…”

He isn’t totally convinced. He doesn’t understand how she kept something as monumental from him. Everywhere they went he introduced her as Megan his girlfriend. She has yet to meet his parents but the name Megan has fallen from hips a million times conversing with family and friends.

“I mean in reality Megan is still my name.”

He pushes her off slightly and she moves so he can get up. “No!” He just walks to a window in his apartment. They always hang out here because she lives in a dorm. “To think some of your friends having to go along with this farce when they call you by your real name.”

“Oliver? That isn’t the case. I introduce myself to a lot of people as Megan.”

“Really? And how many of these people think about you? Truly care about you? Even dream of you? Simply as what your middle name is?”

She makes a joke of it, “My mother calls me by my whole name either when she’s really happy or annoyed with me.”

“That is supposed to make me feel better?” He is now really agitated. “You don’t get to make this into a joke. Here I am opening myself to you and I don’t even know your name.” He looks away from her. Not allowing her sorrow to change how angry he is becoming.

She knows she in deep trouble he is right and she played the whole name thing lightly not seeing it through his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I would have continued calling you Megan if you have this horrendous name you didn’t want to share at first. Though whatever it is I would love it. Just because it’s a part of you.”

“Wow! I guess I’m a stupid fool I never put much stock into it but I should have and I am really sorry.”

He finally slowly turns to look at his girlfriend and it strikes him he doesn’t even know her name. She can see the realization in his face as he just stares at her blankly.

“It’s Felicity, Felicity Megan Smoak.”

If she thought the frozen look on his face before was concerning whatever is going through his mind is really a shocker. 

* * *

When Oliver pauses it has his kids on edge. He’s telling the story in a cleaner version of how he learned his wife’s first name. It seems telling his kids this as they wait for their mother to come home may have not been the wisest idea.

“Dad what happened?”

“Yes daddy, did you break up?”

The youngest being so innocent and not truly understanding relationships asks if they ever made up.

Oliver checks his phone and a text by Felicity telling him she’s running late. She finishing up from another conference meeting so he continues on with the story. She’ll be home soon.

* * *

“Felicity… Fe-li-ci-ty.” He just says her name one more time, “Felicity! I don’t get it. It’s actually a very beautiful name.”

“It’s a cheesy name. It means happiness, I’m a Goth girl.”

Oliver sighs he really doesn’t get it. She has been making him happy all these months. The name is perfect. Now that he knows the truth. As much as she’s been Megan from now on, he’ll always think of her has Felicity. What is the most important matter to him is how long he will get to know Felicity? It seems that maybe he had more emotional attachment to her than she has had of him. Maybe her tutoring him and having him mastering his academia is a thrill for her. She’s one of a kind who is he to really know what goes through that mind of hers? Only that he’d be devastated because along the way he gave her his heart even if he hasn’t said so its implied.

“I know your mad, I guess I really screwed up and I’m sorry.”

“It makes me wonder if I’m just an experiment. A fixer upper that you…”

Felicity looks horrified as she cuts him off, “Oh no. No! You’ve been nothing but the perfect dream. I’m always worried I’d wake up and you’d be over me. Falling in love with you was so easy.” She catches what she just said and her hand goes to her mouth. He is about to break up with her and she’s telling him she loves him. She can be such a fool.

“I couldn’t be over you even if I wanted to.” He doesn’t mention the whole falling in love that could just be faux pas said in haste.

Felicity aches now knowing that he doesn’t even think her declaration of falling for him is seen real to him. That stings. “I should go.”

“That is probably for the best.” Yet neither move. The air is thick with unsaid words as their emotions are crumbling with angst.

Felicity is a smart girl she knows if she walks out there won’t be a them any longer. The them that has been crafted over time. She sucks in a breath; she created this mess and she needs to fix it. “I can’t apologize enough for how my careless way of thinking of things in simplest of facts.” She won’t go without at least telling him how much she loves him. “It being a name.” She sighs as she glances at him and watching that he is listening gives her some hope. “I didn’t take to account the emotional side of all this.” Taking a small pause, “You mean the world to me. Oliver, I love you so much…” She tearing up. “That love is from all of me. Felicity Megan Smoak the daughter of Donna and also a father named Noah who I haven’t seen since I was seven.”

Talking about her parents is like pulling teeth. He knows it hard for her so this acknowledgement means something. She really is trying to amend the situation. It really is just a name. It’s not like he doesn’t know how clinical she can be in her thinking process.

“Noah is a fool of a man letting go of such a bright amazing girl.” He moves up to her just like when they met.

“Maybe I just wasn’t…”

“Shh.” He’s looking down to her, “His failure isn’t your own.” He wipes a few stray tears she has let go. “You mean the world to me too.”

“I do?”

“I love you.” He cups her face and finally kisses the one who has his heart.

Still having his hands on her face, she inquires, “Does that mean you forgive me?”

With a sigh his eyes searching hers, “Of course I’d forgive you. We’ll always see some things differently and there will always be fights that are bound to happen.”

“I don’t like fighting.”

He leans in to kiss her as he tells her the same thing.

She’s a little forward in rubbing her hands just under his shirt. “I heard making up is supposed to be…”

He stops her. They haven’t crossed that line yet and he’ll be damn if their first time is happening this way. “I love you Meg…” He closes his eyes this is going to take some getting used to. “Felicity Smoak but I’m still processing this whole name thing and when we take the next step it won’t be after an argument.”

She nods in agreement.

“So, what about some burgers?”

Felicity stops him from leaving her space as she now holds him to her as she raises on her tiptoes to kiss him.

* * *

As the door in the back where it leads to the mudroom opens and Oliver takes a pause as his kids are listening to a very clean version of when he found out Megan was indeed Felicity’s middle name. He looks to the newest addition sitting in the high chair just happily gnawing on a teeth ring. Oblivious to his siblings’ excitement until he hears his mother’s voice and all of a sudden his son a babbling genius. A pang of jealousy hit Oliver as his little munchkin doesn’t show him that kind of welcome.

“Mom’s home.”

Felicity welcomes her two youngest with open arms and gives them kisses than she hugs her eldest as she slowly walks into her husband’s embrace. It doesn’t take long for their youngest to disapprove and want his mother’s sole attention.

“Sorry, hi there handsome.” She’s kissing the baby as the other kids settle back down. She looks at the expecting faces and makes sure to look at her husband as she asks, “Did I miss something?”

“I was just telling them about when I learned Felicity was your first name.” She gives him a weary look. “Don’t worry it was the PG version.”

“Did mommy come off as a clown?” She regrets saying those words as her kids start to ask about clowns. She just meant if she came off sounding awful but now she’s denying any clowns were a part of the story their father told them. Oliver is just off to the side observing his wife having to explain herself ah yes those memories fill his mind as he has his lips puckered up. She sure can dig a hole for herself. As he recalls the true lustful events of that study session.

* * *

“So, what about some burgers?”

“Oliver? I am hungry!” She doesn’t wait for him to truly understand as she already hopping onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist as her lips find that particular spot that has him growl and that’s the purr of his she needs. He catches on quick as he has to keep them from falling as his girl is doing things to him. He unfailingly finds the perfect spot a few steps away to allow her to continue doing this most erogenous thing to his body as she certainly rubs herself on him.

He’s losing the ability to think because just a moment ago he was against this scenario and now his body pretty much told his mind to shut up. He sinking down deeper onto the sofa she used as a backrest earlier.

There is lips and teeth and the occasion tongue and oh those moans that have both of them panting as they seem to be so lost in each other. Succulent skin that deserves the devotion as hands seem to roam and sweet nips upon each other’s skin only raises the stakes to needing more. Sweet words spilled as some gasps of warm sweet air spurs stimuli onto their hair follicles making for the most enticing shivers.

Felicity has been ready for this for a while, the thought of Oliver’s palms caressing her without barriers of any kind. Even pondering wet dreams of the friction she mostly thirsts for that only he can quench.

At first she teased him. Their relationship wasn’t formed the bonds they have now wasn’t there and it was easy to promise things like promiscuity. Fortunately for them It didn’t work like that because they found that it wasn’t just an attraction that kept them coming to each other’s orbit. They truly sought one another just to discourse what was actually happening in their lives. Until they couldn’t fathom not having the intertwined lives they were leading. Good and bad shared, memories of past conversations, voices becoming lullabies at night and waking thoughts of the other person in mundane tasks. They were falling in love.

It took a stomach rumble which neither could tell if it was theirs but they pulled away laughing. They were good. Though they pulled away from the other knowing that it really wasn’t the right time to go further. There is no hurry.

* * *

“Come to find out your mommy was very hungry.” Oliver chuckles as his wife actually accidentally demonstrates his point. She is hungry.

The kids try to follow their parents story but there are so many vague points they have no idea what actually happened. They just know that their dad found out what their mom’s name was and that was the end. There was kissing. More kissing. As they watch their dad pull their mom into another hug they know another kiss will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 more to go...


	16. Quantum Leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16  
“Listen. No, really listen.”
> 
> Felicity leaves with the Monitor but not everything is as it seems she is being used on a quest just like her husband. Instead of entering this quest in 2019 like Oliver Queen she’s entering it in 2040. Somehow different points of entry into alternate earths are needed. Her life has become like the show: Quantum Leap. 
> 
> Added xtra prompt:  
Can you imagine this scenario: Goth Felicity in a coffee shop, working on her laptop, while overhearing some girls' conversation at a nearby table. LL is one of them and she is talking about how Ollie would stop cheating on her once they get married. And the other girls around the table agreeing to the crap L is trying to sell them and herself. I can see and hear Felicity's snort from here. Perhaps L needed a reality check, a wake up call from a take no shit Felicity, and perhaps whatever Felicity says would penetrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve seen Quantum Leap this is loosely based on it because I watched it religiously like so many other sci-fi/action shows back in the day. I’m using what I can recall.

  1. Prompt 16

“Listen. No, really listen.”

* * *

**Quantum Leap**

Felicity is not to happy. When she called upon the Monitor to see her husband after twenty years it was time to keep her promise to Oliver. Not land on pivotal points in her history. She doesn’t even understand why she's back to her college days. Is she supposed to keep Cooper from doing the stupidest thing ever and getting arrested? Its months till she meets him so what is the purpose of coming to this particular time frame?

She must say though that it’s kind of cool to see herself in Goth attire not like that drugged up version of herself when she hallucinated that wasn’t the best version of her at all.

“I guess if I’m stuck in the past and I’m supposed to change something or another, frickin’ if I’m going to play Sam in all this time world travels, Dr. Sam Beckett needs his Admiral Al Calavicci, so I can Quantum Leap out of this mess.” Unfortunately for her there is no The Observer to be her holographic adviser. At least she is in her own body.

She than mimics the Monitor, “Where I’m taking you there is no return.” Rolling her eyes, “No shit! We just going to Quantum Leap my ass to help balance things out.” She sighs loudly as she needs to add one more dig to all this, “I’m the frickin’ one who doesn’t wear a mask and I’m supposed to what? Diddle dandle the situation like Macgyver? Who does he think I am?” After finishing her little rant, she can almost feel like this whole scene was just witnessed and man if that is true, she just puts up her middle finger to add insult to injury. Not like the Monitor has any sense of humor but sticking it to him makes her feel somewhat better even if its fleeting because she is stuck in the past in whatever Earth number it is.

Heading to her dorm she remembers how much her roommate stunk up the room with the weirdest homeopathic aromas. Wouldn’t be so bad if the girl picked a scent and committed to it. Entering her room, she greets the roommate and heads to grab her laptop. There is this newish coffee shop a few blocks south and well... being anywhere but here sounds like a good idea.

Of course, being a mix of her old self physically and being the older wiser woman she becomes mentally she feels a little free. All that growing pains and self-doubts are gone. She can sigh a breath of relief in that at least. She could waltz down any particular street and sing ‘I’m off to see the Wizard’ and having people look at her weirdly be like ‘yea what are you looking at? Never seen a girl sing off key before?’ Hence, she decides to do just that as she’s crossing a busy street.

“We're off to see the Wizard  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz

Because, because, because,  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the Wizard  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz”

What she doesn’t expect is the city may have some loons because a few people join her unexpectedly. What starts off as just being an idiotic move becomes a full-length sing-along and she’s laughing hysterically but by the time she reaches the coffee shop she back to her non-singing jolly self.

Finding a comfortable place to at least check on everything that matters to her by using the convenience of the internet. At least the programing is the same so surfing is her game as she submerges herself into all that is technology.

All is well for many hours, plenty of coffee and sugar to fill her hearts content. She even picks a salad with the right amounts of protein just because she can hear the little Oliver cherub on her shoulder telling her to eat right.

It takes a voice to break her from her concentration. It’s not the voice itself that got her too glance around the cutesy coffee shop. It’s the specific laugh of denial that she’s heard from a certain woman before but just as soon as the alternate version of her made its way into her life.

She wishes she wasn’t privy to hearing they’re conversation but as Laurel starts to talk about Oliver she just can’t walk away. Those three women may now have her undivided attention. It may be a train wreck waiting to happen because sometimes TMI is a real thing. She doesn’t need to know their sex life because that would just be creepy. Not that Laurel didn’t share what she thought Oliver would love from her. It still gives her shivers thinking about those few conversations she couldn’t get out fast enough. Luckily it was a one-time Sara Lance intervention session that helped Felicity never hear another Ollie liked this or that conversation. She made sure to thank Sara very well for that sweet deed.

“Ollie, eventually will find himself and he’ll take his father’s company by the horns. When he does, he’ll have me proudly supporting him. No one supports him like I do.”

“Laurel, aren’t you two on a break now?”

“These breaks are just to rejuvenate our longing. He’ll miss me and I always get what I want. There is this gorgeous pair of earrings I hinted to him that would look so nice with the necklace he gave me last time.”

“He loves to shower you with gifts.”

“Well I did mention to him that showing such gifts is important to show relevance in a relationship status within his peers.”

“Smart, this way he knows no other men will try to steal you away. He’d be crushed.”

“It would only serve him right. Though Ollie would settle down after marriage. It would only take the right woman.”

“Of course.”

Laurel lightly chuckles as she features her hand to her chest in a whimsical manner, “I am the only woman for him. No one knows him as well as I do. He knows his discretions are easily forgiven.”

“A tit-for-tat?”

“If he knows what’s good for him. I’d be the devoting wife, the part I was born to play.”

“But he has cheated on you regularly.”

“Ollie will surely stop cheating once we are married.”

“Well you two would make a lovely pair.”

“Thank you. You are so right. The boy is mine and I don’t even have to try. Though I am planning that once we are both back in Starling, I’ll slip some lame story about some of our friendly couples having moved in together.”

“Smart! Right?”

That gets Felicity to snort. She does it so loud that she gets their attention. Oh no she went from casual observer to now a participate and she doesn’t know what to feel. Maybe they’ll ignore her and continue with the most asinine conversation. Is this the Laurel she never met? Because she is not the wannabe strong girl she tried to project. She really is coming off a petty gold-digging princess.

When the three go back and act like nothing happened it not until the next doozy that has Felicity snort and try to hold her laughter. It’s a if she understands now why she is here. She still mumbles to herself, “This is not something I want to do.”

At least her Goth appearance has them concerned in a way that says she’s is battle ready. She enters their conversation and asks, “What on this green covered earth makes you think a man who cheats on you holds you in any esteem?”

They’re answers so bland and vanilla that Felicity takes some pity on these three fools.

“You are seriously okay with being a second fiddle to your own story?”

Yet again answers so bland Felicity just shakes her head.

“And when he finally tires of you and sends you away with whatever prenup you’ve signed how will that fill your longest nights? Because where I am standing you happily giving up the best years of your life for a guy who has his secretary without a mere thought about it buy you the personal gifts while you need to call her to set up an appointment to schedule time with him.”

‘It wouldn’t be like that. Ollie is sweet and just the kind that needs those friendly pushes. His mother told me that herself.”

Felicity lets out a dark laugh, “She’s okay with you being a doormat?” and Felicity takes a hard look at the other two woman who are egging her on. Her attention now solely on Laurel, “Listen. No, really listen.”

“It is the way of the world. You just don’t see it because your…” She waves her hand around Felicity’s Gothic look. “Unexperienced!”

“Is that so? Let me advise you that appearances can change. We also see what we want to. If you see yourself as a sell-by-date nearing expiration and just sell yourself short. You’ll deserve the short-comings because living with ourselves is a lifetime guarantee. The mirror yields for no one.”

“Ah!” Laurel just looks at this girl who budded into her conversation. Some of what she says scares her. She’s heard a similar version from her dad. Her friends are urging her to forget what this dark-dyed hair bimbo is saying. Laurel is the lucky one, she has a guy who’ll will figure his shit and go back with her because she’s been faithful to his lifestyle.

“It’s your call. You can respect yourself or be that obedient doormat to his parents and eventually husband. If he respected you. You wouldn’t need these pep talks by girls who really don’t give two quacks about you.” Felicity has said her peace if Laurel wants to continue on her scheduled way so be it. In the end it’s her choice.

Felicity says her regards and goes back to her spot to pack up its time to see if her roomie has left to her boyfriend’s place for the night. As she starts to head back home Laurel calls out to her. Oh, she forgot she introduced herself by first name only. They talk a bit more but the other girls who were some bad cheerleaders were still in the coffeeshop. Laurel seems to head some advice but to Felicity it is just too early and her words could be forgotten in a heartbeat.

Entering her place, she sees a newspaper left on the cover of her bed she just going to move it to her workstation when she sees the words dance upon the page. It is dated a future year but falling on the same day.

Judge Dinah Laurel Lance-and a last name she has never seen welcomes second daughter.

Felicity places her hand on her mouth in surprise, no… she didn’t help! Did she? Then she continues reading and she can’t believe those few minutes actually helped. Laurel's first-born daughter is named Felicity, the newspaper saying it was after a girl she met years ago that got her to reevaluate her life choices. WoW!

Just like Sam Beckett she’s whisked away but not by falling asleep and waking up in a new reality. She is somehow guided to her new life. One step closer to Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 more to go...


	17. Neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Conversation in the Queen neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A naughty storm kept me from writing as a broken window keeps me from my second favorite writing spot. My first is where I wrote this short one. LOL. Anyways I wrote something and I am glad. If I wasn’t doing these prompts I would have just chilled and taken a nap. (I'm at work by the way- lol)

Prompt17

“There is just something about them/her/him.”

* * *

**Neighborhood**

A typical fall day in the gated neighborhood as many of the Queen’s neighbors are raking their yards of the fallen foliage. Oliver Queen didn’t think he’d have this opportunity again. To live in the suburbs being a regular Joe Shmoe as he is pushing along leaves to fill his own carton bag. Finishing a long winded conversation with his neighbor Gary who lives to his right. The man can carry on a conversation with his own self but Oliver politely listens as he brings down a pile of leaves to fit in a bag for the next town pick up where a county truck picks up their yard waste.

“So that is how Rachel and I met.”

“Sounds like love at first sight.”

“It was. How about you and the Mrs.? Was your first meeting memorable?”

Oliver can’t help but grin. Though he once told the story to a reporter that printed and that wonderful private scene is being brought into a movie deal that will feature an over the top version of the Green Arrow. It’s actually a sequel to his wife’s movie. He has to give credit where its due, this media mogul had an interest in behind the scenes of what made the Green Arrow become who he is today. Like the old saying behind every successful man there’s a strong woman. Plus, the addition of his brother John everything in that first movie was… well let’s just say he has watched it many times over even if his wife is a little irked on the actress who played her.

“I remember it quite fondly. The beginning of my world opening up in a way I never saw coming.” Oliver gives the man a real smile. “There is just something about her.”

“Well… You’re the freaking Green Arrow she must be special or an action junkie to hang with a vigilante.”

Oliver just gives Gary a somber look.

“Okay honestly she scares me. I saw the movie. She can destroy a man with a few key strokes.”

“That may be highly suggestive in an exaggerating way. She’s a hero.”

“Oh believe me, I know that. Do you ever get jealous though?”

“Jealous?”

“The woman isn’t just Overwatch!” He says it with real clamor, “She’s also the C.E.O. taking technology in ways that no one ever thought possible. Smoak Tech’s name is everywhere.” Oliver shakes his head. He knows all this quite well he is living it. “But I never understood why it wasn’t called Queen something or another? Isn’t that her last name?”

“I personally love the name Smoak. It’s a name I register with coming home. Believe me no even aliens can take the power of Smoak from our subconscious.”

Gary gives him a weird look. “You really did fight aliens. That must have been awesome.” Oliver grunts in disapproval which makes his neighbor change his mind, “Oh! Not good.”

“Gary? You’ll need to watch the sequel for those answers. I better get working on the leaf piles I’d like to be finished before Felicity gets home.”

“Okay, well see you around. Can’t wait to see that movie.”

Oliver just friendly nods as he turns back to the raking up the yard chore. He knows his wife for sure is beyond ecstatic at the actor playing him will finally be seen doing the salmon ladder. He doesn’t know how he feels about that in particular but what both of them were dreading was the love scene. It’s a good thing he’s married to Overwatch because she already took a glance at the movie script.

He just happy it’s a PG-13 movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14 more to go...


	18. I Love Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extreme future scene for Helplessly Wrecked. Many years down the road. This is like a spoiler of sorts. But we all know Oliver and Felicity land up together there so is no secrets there. :wink: wink:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am catching up. I have to tend to prompt 19 so I can surely surf the net. I'm in self-timeout ... between real world stuff and writing is my only game. Then I need to catch up because I haven't looked at any notifications or internet based emails so... I may go nuts soon. Like Felicity Smoak once said... I love the net.

Prompt18

“Secrets? I love secrets.”

* * *

**I Love Secrets**

Felicity slid against the sofa’s cushions to bump against her sister-in-law who is laughing at a corny joke made by her. “Hey it isn’t that funny.”

That only makes Thea crack up laughing even further. She is so happy that this is the woman that has taken the role of being her sister. She makes her brother so very happy and is reminded again and again that the moments she has Felicity to herself that the woman can make her smile like no other. “Sure, it is and you know it.”

“I was mortified do you know I can never show my face there again!”

That makes Thea laugh out again. “Oh man! Only Felicity Smoak can literarily make double entendre jokes and have everyone in a mild shock.”

“But!”

“I know. I know you didn’t mean it like that.”

“I should have never shared this latest slip of mine. I already have nightmares of the next blunder I’ll make.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You just babble when your nervous.”

“Then it seems I am nervous all the time.”

“Everyone gets nervous at certain points. I get nervous but unlike you I can control my filter.” Thea uses her hands to gesture it is what it is.

“You are no help.”

“You are in the middle of starting your business. Its nerve wrecking. I get that.” Thea pats her sister-in-law on the shoulder. “You have people flocking to you so maybe this babbling of yours is more endearing than your letting on.”

Felicity shakes her head as she can’t take what Thea just said seriously.

“Come on Felicity, as funny as it all is to me, I know that you hit those moments so perfectly and anyone who knows of you knows that you can be a wild card in communications but hey they must love it. Has anyone pulled their investments from your company?”

“No. Why?”

“Exactly. You are the face of Smoak Innovations which is just a branch of the company you and Oliver created. I also can’t believe you took his name.”

“Thea! You said that to me for the years since I married Oliver. I just didn’t want to hyphenate and Smoak became my legal name around eight of age when my mom went back to her maiden name.”

“Still Smoak’n Queen would have been an epic name.” Felicity rolls her eyes. “My nephews and nieces would have rocked those two names together.”

“Well get over it.”

Thea just sways her head no. “Never!”

“It’s a good thing I love you.”

“After all these years it is a mutual love. You kicked my ass when I needed it. You brought me to accepting things I didn’t want to and it brought me closer to my own sister.” Thea is tearing up.

Thinking of the past and finding that she started growing up. She needed to be a good role model for her nephews and niece back then. Showing come catty people that Felicity Smoak was better than those elitist snobs.

In those moments that Thea is being reflective of their shared past Felicity gets a text and she looks quickly at it and makes sure to erase the message just in case Thea takes her phone. Which is exactly what is happening as the younger woman is quizzical of what Felicity needed to check. Scrolling the phone and no new text appears she looks at Felicity concerned.

“It was nothing important. I dislike cluttered texts. I basically delete a lot of messages.”

“Hmm mmm. Then why did you give me a weird look before deleting it?”

“I did no such thing.”

“Are you keeping something from me?”

“What?” Felicity tries to deny even though she did exactly that. She deleted a text concerning Thea.

“Secrets? I love secrets.”

“Yea, I know you do. I have nothing for you…”

“Oh, you are such a bad liar. It’s me Thea Queen. I’m like a piranha of getting info so fess up.”

“You must be terrifying in the boardroom.”

“I am. Queen Consolidated is my baby now. I run it, well co-run it and I thank you and Oliver for stepping down when you did.”

“Oliver did mention the future was female.”

“There are a few people I can’t intimidate like my father because he just angles his head a certain way that I know well enough because that is the look of every stint before I would get grounded.”

“Poor you.”

“Oh! Don’t you think you can get away without spilling that secret you’re keeping from me.”

“You sound paranoid.”

“Felicity Queen, spill it. Its about my party? The one you are in charge of keeping me busy and then suddenly you’d need to take me out.”

“What? How can that be possible? You invited yourself into my home and there might be a gathering later but…”

Thea smirks she’s just enjoying seeing her sister-in-law play herself. Thea knows very well that Emiko asked her to go by their brother’s penthouse. Both her sisters not knowing that she overheard the party details from her parents weeks ago.

“Well I can’t wait to see what is in store for my birthday! It will never top Oliver’s all those years ago. I cried a bucket loads of tears back then. Never to forget the look of three angels faces. My heart burst open then and those moments are engraved in my mind forever.”

“Oliver did a great job. The design team he hired is the same for tonight so at least you have a shot… I mean…”

“Busted!”

“Aye... Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13 more to go...


	19. I’ll always come for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity admits to Oliver that he is right. A man who Felicity thought wanted to be an investor to her newly formed company has more sinister things in mind. The on-again couple are safely reunited.

Prompt 19

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” 

* * *

**I’ll always come for You**

Flashes of lights on a few cop cars can tell a story that something went down in this now shut down club where there are officers taking witnesses information down.

Quentin Lance lets them go. If future statements are needed, he knows where to find Ms. Smoak. He also knows Felicity’s had a rough night that could have ended in tragedy. 

After leaving the club as Oliver’s hand is holding hers tight as he keeps her body close to his as they reach his vehicle. He has been on hyper-drive of adrenaline since her call to him from a bathroom stall worried that a man she didn’t think was actually interested in her was actually a stalker.

Oliver has the passenger side door opened and he begins to coax her in. She’ll feel a lot better in the safety of her home. She shivers as she just has to take a glance back at the club. She fought off an attacker. Saved a few lives in the process.

“Yes, I admit it, you were right.” 

“What?” Oliver is a little worried at how Felicity is processing this event. They had previously fought about how Oliver didn’t seem to like this particular man. It coming off as jealousy. He knew this guy Adrian was a smooth talker. Adrian’s interest in Felicity was a little too much for him. The guy seemed to know things that raised red flags. “Felicity, let’s take you home. We can talk about anything let me just take you home.”

“I don’t want to go home!”

“What?”

“He picked me up there. While I was finishing up getting dressed.”

“I thought you were going to meet him at the club?”

“He made sense about taking one car and I just…”

He takes hold of her for an embrace. He just wants her to feel safe. “Okay, I’ll take you to the manor. You have plenty of your stuff still there.”

“Don’t you think it would be weird? I’m your ex-girlfriend.”

“They have no idea we broke up.”

“What?”

“Come on get in. We’ll talk on the way there.” As he is now really helping her get into the passenger seat. “Would you like to pass by your place?”

“No, you’re right a lot of my stuff is with you.” He finishes closing the door and takes another look at where there is still police activity before getting into the driver’s side. Driving away slowly to Queen Manor to give them so privacy. Felicity sighs before asking, “What do you mean they don’t know?”

“I mean I didn’t tell them.” He takes a quick look at her before uttering, “Once I said something it would be real. I’ve been keeping busy with QC and other stuff so I haven’t really seen them for these couple of days.”

Felicity just looks at her ex confused. He’s the one who broke up with her wouldn’t he be telling people that.

“Your giving me that look. That famous Smoak look that means I’m in trouble.”

“Am not, well maybe but it not because you’re in trouble per se but your confusing me.”

“We’ve known each other for almost three years, eighteen months of being a couple, the moment another guy comes between us I said I needed space after our last argument and you just left. I’m as confused as you are. In my book we’re just on a break because we have still been communicating daily.”

“I feel like a fool. I believed he really just wanted to thank me for bringing him on board. I’ve done weirder things with other investors. Dining and talking business are part of the course. I’ve seen it done between your father and yourself. I just thought…”

“I was being melodramatic that this guy wanted more than a business relationship with you?”

“Yes! I’m sorry.”

“Not going to say that I wasn’t a little jealous of this guy. He is good looking and has a very entertaining personality and I’ve just been your boring comfortable boyfriend. I just didn’t like him but I should have just trusted you in your business savvy and maybe this night could have been avoided.”

“You don’t have to apologize for being right. He was everything and more that had you up in arms.”

“Still he is a creep and finding that he is a stalker really boils my blood.”

“Oliver?”

He turns his head slightly as he is still driving. “Yes?” her hand shoots out to touch his that is holding the gear shift lever.

“Thank you for coming out for me.”

“You never have to thank me for this. I’m always going to care.”

“I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness since I underestimated the situation…”

“Felicity, a few days apart doesn’t mean my love for you stopped. You’re still my girl. I love you!”

It’s that moment he can tell she’s allowing herself to feel tonight’s events as she tears up. He pulls off to the side because this scene at his home would be too much and raise a lot of questions, they’ll be to uncomfortable to answer. He’s out of the car and already at her side crouched down as she’s partially in his arms. They stay that way a bit letting some of this turmoil out of her system.

“I’m here, not going anywhere!”

When she can form a word and slowly mumbles thanks. He reaches over and takes the water bottle and unscrews the cap giving her he opportunity to drink after she tries to clean herself up a bit. She means the world to him. Things could have gone from bad to worse. The psycho wanted to imprint himself on her and the chaos of what he had planned to even hurt innocent bystanders. Her quick thinking saved lives and when she is ready to hear she is a hero he’ll be the first one to tell her how proud he is that she kept her cool and only luckily wasn’t harmed physically in the attack. Emotionally that is another toil that will need to be checked on but for now her safety is relevant. 

“I love you to.” Her face just upon his shoulder. “It’s getting chilly, we should head home.”

He can’t help but hold a smile to her calling the manor home. It took a lot for her to finally feel comfy there and his parents keep reminding them that this is their home. Already considering her family. One of the reasons he never confessed the breakup to them. They’d be heartbroken too. “Home?”

The fresh tears in her eyes he has to wipe away as she admits, “Anywhere you are is home to me.”

“Well then. Let’s get ourselves home.” Making sure she’s safely tucked back in the car he moves back to drive them to where they’ve come to call their home.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Felicity?”

“Am I your girlfriend again?”

He chuckles, “Hon, you’re the only woman on my mind.”

“Good, because… Because I missed you so much.”

He doesn’t answer yet. He only thinks of a small box he has in his jacket. Soon he’ll hopefully call her his fiancé but for now being her boyfriend is the best next option. After a small pause he replies, “It’s good to have my boyfriend status back.”

Listening to her alleviate some of that anguish, he knows they’ll make it through this and he knows one thing for sure, Felicity Smoak will continue being her badass self and won’t allow this creep to bring her spirits down.

Though this incident has sparked a fierce protectiveness from him while she was giving her statement to the police, he was busy arranging a bodyguard to be assigned to her. He only hopes she’ll be okay meeting a great guy by the name of John Diggle. Fingers crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 more to go...


	20. Fighting Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt20  
“You could talk about it, you know?”
> 
> Xtra-prompt: "So you think u r field ready huh?" prompt suggestion is a continuation to that one, where Felicity gets her turn to defend herself. I can see L getting angry and raising her hand to hit Felicity. But unbeknownst to the team, Sara trained Felicity in some moves after a handsy guy at verdant and put L on the ground.
> 
> Continuation to Fighting Words, instead of Diggle its Felicity vs Laurel. After trying to be nice and work with the sister of a fallen friend Felicity has had it with the inconsiderate woman in the lair she calls a part of her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild name calling and a small fighting piece.

Prompt20

“You could talk about it, you know?”

Xtra-prompt: "So you think u r field ready huh?" prompt suggestion is a continuation to that one, where Felicity gets her turn to defend herself. I can see L getting angry and raising her hand to hit Felicity. But unbeknownst to the team, Sara trained Felicity in some moves after a handsy guy at verdant and put L on the ground.

* * *

**Fighting Actions**

Oliver can tell something is up with his girl Wednesday. She’s just doing her best to keep her distance from him. The lair is only so wide in space. It’s hard not to focus on certain spots and one of them is Felicity’s workspace. The one area that everyone seems to intersect on. The brains of any operation goes through that spot. That specific station she uses also progressed since its conception to be the eyes and ears on the field where her voice has on many occasions more than he can count on both hands led them from certain doom. She uses her craft to engage in keeping them safe as filters through intel rapidly and he is always in awe on how the heart of the team keeps a certain flare of positivity. She really is something else and right now he notices that she isn’t herself.

Pulling a chair in a manner that tells her he’s coming over to talk. Like a real sit down tête-à-tête. If she is bothered by this, he can’t tell she hasn’t really moved a muscle as she’s stiff in his presence.

“You could talk about it, you know?” He says this hoping it opens her up just a bit. Something is bothering her and he’s like to know what. Now that he is close he is noticing something she’s doing her best to cover her hand. Why didn’t he notice this earlier? These moments observing her, he not once saw her type her hands under the table away from prying eyes. His focus on her face mostly but he won’t deny that he did a once over from her toes up her legs until the view was constricted by the table hiding a good portion of her body from where he was standing earlier. “Felicity? What is wrong with your hands?”

A long sigh of hers and he’s now is beyond worried. “It’s really just one hand.” Then she is quiet again and Oliver counts slowly to three because there is no way he’d make it to ten.

“Let me see?”

“I just have a swollen hand and I have it wrapped in ice. I’m good.”

In a more direct authoritative voice, “Let me see.” That gets her to finally really look at him as she’s been trying to hide in plain sight. Pulling out her hands from under the table. He can see her right hand is wrapped with a towel. Taking it softly he begins to unwrap the cloth around her hand to see a large ice bag against her knuckles. Their purple. It could be the coldness of the ice which she shouldn’t have directly on her skin for long periods of time. He’s worried even more now.

“I’ve had it wrapped for fifteen minutes, I’ve been trying to look calm so you’d do your thing and I could peek at my hand.”

“Felicity, did you… did you get into a fight?”

She pulls her hand back about to ice it again when Oliver places his hand over hers in a hoover fashion so not to really touch and hurt her.

“Let’s check your hand. You’ve had it on ice for a good amount of time. We don’t want to constrict the blood vessels.” He takes the ice from her. “We can add ice again later. Right now let’s allow the injured area to get the blood flow back. Allow for the healing process to begin.”

“Okay.”

“In the meantime you can tell me how this injury came to be.”

“I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Does it happen to include another woman by let’s say the name Laurel?”

“What? Why do you ask?” Felicity eyes are like saucers and that answers his question even though he’ll wait for her answer.

“Felicity?”

“Alright. Yes, it does evolve your perfect ex.”

“Perfect?” He tries not to laugh. Are they talking about the same woman? His ex is far from perfect and he doesn’t like that Felicity even feels inferior to a woman who struts around acting all mighty while pushing people’s buttons. He knows John has told his peace to Laurel. Making sure the woman knows exactly where she stands. In a way he’s noticed since that confrontation two weeks ago that John and Laurel have a more admirable relationship.

“Since Sara died, Laurel… Well I can understand her anger. I’ve tried to not let her spite get to me but tonight…” Felicity stops she doesn’t need Oliver’s sympathy. She’ the odd girl out _the one of them that can’t fight. _

“I prefer if you don’t ever need to fight.” She moans she said that last part out loud. “From where I am sitting, you must have a great right hook.”

“What?”

“I was upstairs tending to Laurel’s nosebleed she wouldn’t tell me what happened. I thought she got into another over her head situation. Gave her another speech of a few boxing lessons doesn’t equate to a vigilante fighter.”

“Do you think she listened?”

“If she is so perfect like you stated she would. Now we both know she’s like a Chihuahua all bark and maybe she’ll get some moves. I mean she’ll have to if…” He shakes his head. “She doesn’t belong here; her place is in the courtroom when her bark is the strongest.”

“I used her own sister’s teachings to punch her in the face. I am a horrible person.”

“Sara taught you some moves?”

“Don’t get mad.”

Oliver makes a pfft sound.

“No really Oliver.”

“Felicity? When someone says those words it means you know very well what you are about to tell me will make me mad.”

Her eyes shut in realization but now that she opened her mouth she just tells him about the guy who took a liking to her. He wouldn’t take no for an answer and well Sara intervened the first time and showed Felicity some moves. What started as just how to break from a hold became a lot more lessons in self-defense. So much so that when the creep made his move and she politely told him no, she had to knock some sense into him. It’s a secret she shares with Quentin Lance as he hauled the man to jail. She told the man his daughter is the reason she could even protect herself. Seeing the unknown pride show in the man’s eyes was enough for a moment between them.

“Why didn’t you tell John or myself? Even Roy would…”

“Because I’m not a damsel-in-distress. I can’t always rely on others when I’m by myself.”

“Felicity, it’s not that I…”

“Oh please. You’re like a caveman at times.” She waves her good hand at him. “I don’t need every guy who gives me the sideway glance to have an arrow somewhere on their appendage.”

He rolls his tongue to his cheek. She got him there. He’d have no problem tending to anyone who would assume to hurt her. “Okay, your right. I would have done some damage to this creep. Is he still a bother?”

“No. He moved. I have him on a program I created to keep tabs of… You know what? It’s not important.”

Oliver’s jaw tightens. She just told him indirectly that there is a list of suspects that have made enough of a mess in her orbit to be in a program created to keep tabs on them.

“Felicity?”

“You know what? I’m starting to have feeling in my hand again. It’s still throbs. Should I place ice on it again?”

“In a bit. I want to check it before we ice it again. It may not need it. Now about this program.”

“Oliver, it’s no big deal. It just something I created after my first stalker in college.” That wasn’t the right thing to say apparently because she can see the vein in his neck throb. “None of these people are in Starling anyways so…”

“I want to know who they are.”

“Now?” He looks at her hand. He should check it without any distraction.

“Later. I want to know more about these people. I know you’ll think I’m overreacting but it would make me feel better if I just know. Okay?”

“Fine.” She shrugs not worried about her safety.

“For now, you can tell me what happened between you and Laurel.” He can see she’s about to oppose. “And don’t you say nothing!”

Her sigh of defeat makes him give her a small smile.

“Fine!” She begins how she was working on her programs. Some were just updating while others she was adding some crime statistics to calculate a future problem. When Roy left to go hang with his girlfriend as Laurel came in a little more agitated than usual. The woman started nick picking things. Like she ran the place.

“Laurel, what brings you here?” Felicity tries to be pleasant, she wasn’t expecting Laurel to be here on a Friday night. The club upstairs is in full swing. She can hear the bass just above her. The new DJ is rocking the house.

“I don’t need a reason to come by.” Laurel looks at an empty spot near the glass cases. She may just place her things there. “Why is it so drafty in here?”

“It’s not any different than most nights.” Felicity just observes the woman who is walking around where Oliver places his leathers. “I just thought you had that court thing where you were planning to talk to that witness.”

“What? Are you keeping my schedule?”

“No, you just mentioned it the last time you were here.”

Laurel just hums a “hmm” out loud.

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Felicity? I don’t need your help. Just go back to typing, you know what you’re good at and let me do my thing.”

“I know the layout of the foundry quite well. I helped design it. If there is anything…”

“Can’t you take a hint. I said I was fine. Why are you here anyways?”

Felicity is stumped. Usually Laurel is just snippy but still reasonable. “Laurel I’m always here. This is my domain.”

“I never understood that? Is your life so empty that you need to hold onto a basement of a club? That’s just so pathetic.”

“I don’t consider it ridiculous not when I helped Oliver save a girl from being taken advantage of or John saving a couple from a mugging.”

“All you did is what? They were probably on their way to do it anyways.”

“You don’t think to highly of me. Do you? Not until you need something.”

“There is nothing really you have I need. You come off as a replacement piece. Easily replaceable. Maybe I should take a few computer classes at the community center and viola be following little dots on screens too.”

“Those dots don’t magically appear. I created the programs that has Oliver, John, and Roy tagged and yes color coded but you think you can just sit in my chair and what? Play a game with their lives because what I have set up is not a video game system. It blood, sweat, and tears of frustration creating programs that will keep my boys alive.”

“Yet you can’t figure out who killed my sister.”

“Why is this on me? You were there at the scene. You didn’t see no one and yet place all this stress on a family she cared for to. Granted you are her sister. You’re not the only one who cared about Sara.”

“You have some nerve.”

“Me? I’m not the one strutting around like a peacock. Someone who keeps being ruffed up because she doesn’t take this lifestyle seriously.” Felicity can’t help it now; this woman has ruffed her feathers to many times. She is no one’s doormat and if this woman wants to play with the big boys she better understand that Felicity Smoak is the keeper of this house.

This journey started with Oliver and John and it works because they have a deep respect for each other’s abilities. She’s all for feminism but there be hell to pay if Laurel thinks all because she’s a woman and is learning to fight in the world of vigilantism that she’ll outrank her. There is a fierce lioness in Felicity and protecting anyone in this family is her priority. When and if Laurel can cut it she’d be included but for now the woman is on a trial basis. It is this outsider who needs to prove herself.

“Says the keyboard warrior.” Laurel has had it with this girl. A person that has wiggled herself into Oliver Queen’s life. “You don’t put your life on the line. You’re just a technician.”

“Is that the only thing about me you don’t like or is there a certain someone that is over you that you need to take out on me?”

“Pfft, that one and only date. Don’t kid yourself.” Felicity stands her ground as it seems Laurel needs to get closer to maybe intimidate what she perceives as a threat. “Ollie will keep you around as long as it benefits him. As I said don’t kid yourself into believing there will ever be a you and him.”

“Finally we get what really irks you. He isn’t a prize to be won. If you think you need to scare off any competition than you really never had him.”

“You think you know him from what… The three years of being in his radar. I know Ollie before the Gambit and I know him now. You will never really know him.”

Felicity can’t help but laugh. This woman has some delusional problems. She thinks knowing Oliver pre-Gambit is the man she’d want to know. The boy slept with his girlfriend’s sister and who knows how many others. There be no way she’d even give him a glance back then especially those were the times that her hacktivism played a large roll in who she wanted to be.

“I am supposedly lucky because I’d hate to be stuck calling him a nickname that makes him cringe when you say it.”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? I can be many things but I’m over being jealous of you. I don’t envy you at all. Like I haven’t noticed how sweet you seem to be when you want something and then how flippant you can be when there is nothing in it for you.” Felicity still considers the woman to be perfect in certain ways. She can’t help that there is still lingering feelings of the last few years. All-in-all she truly considers Laurel to be a stubborn mule and maybe if they clean this air between them they could move forward. Becoming a family means there are times for a thrown down. As long as there is a respect built on it. At this moment she can’t see that happening but she lives a strange life so anything is possible.

Her frame just towering slightly over Felicity as an added incentive to try to make Felicity feel powerless. Laurel just gets this smirk on her face as what she’s about to say will triumph anything, “You’re still that nobody that you introduced yourself to me as. That geeky chick working in a basement of a club. One thing about Ollie and you should know this really well you’ve seen him with all these beauties he has no problem using and discarding is that he also is attracted to strong women. Something you are not.”

“Ouch!” Felicity is so over this conversation. Laurel really does underestimate her opponent. “The thing is Laurel. I don’t know who you bullied in school? I don’t know if you even black mailed your way through law. You reek of obstinacy. Thinking you are above everyone else. You may try act like a queen bee but your nothing but an omega.”

That is all it takes to have Laurel try to smack Felicity. Telling her that her character isn’t all that. Felicity side steps easily already anticipating an attack. Even shooting out to protect herself from an incoming punch. It’s after a “Pow” that Felicity just looks at the woman on the floor holding her face now. She can’t help her babbling words that fall from her lips, "So you think you are field ready huh?" Taking a step back. “Taken down by a technician.”

Felicity looks at how Oliver is bobbing his head to her story. His fingers have been slowly petting her hand as he seems to be in awe.

“I never really meant to hurt her physically just wound her pride. Fighting words became fighting actions and I’m not sorry. I drew the line she’s not bossing me around again.”

“I don’t think she’ll dare to.”

“You probably should do some damage control. She could make our lives more difficult.”

He nods in agreement but for now he just wants to show Felicity how proud he is of her. This woman tried diplomacy and after being pushed around really stood her ground. “If you’ll wait here I have a container of chocolate mint upstairs in the cooler.”

“You do?”

He nods as he gets up to get her the ice cream he bought recently. For some reason he thought she’d need it and he is glad he held on to it till this moment. Before he reaches the first step he turns and tells Felicity, “So you know, you are one of the most-strongest individuals I have ever met and for once Laurel is right I do have a thing for strong women.” He is up the steps before she can form a sentence.

Leaving Felicity to smile even if her hand still aches badly, “Shoot note to self: Hitting stubborn people in the head side effect is like punching a brick wall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 more to go...


	21. Roomies PARTI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roommates enjoying a nice mid-morning conversation after a hectic Finals Week. Tommy and Felicity land up talking about Oliver.
> 
> Flommy/Olicity
> 
> Prompt 21  
“Change is annoyingly difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three-part with its own prompt story
> 
> Part I Felicity/Tommy conversation. (The are past lovers/ but current best-buds)   
Prompt 21- “Change is annoyingly difficult.”
> 
> Part II Oliver enters the scene (Future tense Oliver/Felicity relationship)  
Prompt 22-“We could have a chance.”
> 
> Part III Fallout of the Gambit situation...  
Prompt 23-“You can’t give more than yourself.”

Prompt 21

“Change is annoyingly difficult.”

* * *

**Roomies PARTI**

The bedsheet ruffled toward the bottom half of the bed. The sun’s perfect rays exposing the skin in the girl’s peekaboo pajama set. She’s comfortably reading with the book half layered upon a pillow and mattress. Just enjoying a morning where there are no finals to be had. One last academic worry off her plate. It seems her bedmate isn’t as passive for he is leaning against her shoulder reading a passage of her book out loud.

“Tommy?”

He finishes the sentence he is reading and answers, “Yes?”

“Can you cut it out. I’m trying to enjoy this book.”

“Only you would consider reading after a hectic study fest to enjoy the written word.”

“Yea, well it’s still me doofus, I haven’t changed that much in a week.”

“I think the new dye of purple highlights have seeped into your brain cells.”

She turns her head slightly to the boy just hoovering there. “Really? Would I be reading if I lost brain cells? Maybe even act like those bimbos you were out with last night?”

“Ouch!” He moves a little more into her, bringing her to flatten some more on the bed. “I thought you were okay with me going out. My best friend is in town.” They share this loft in downtown Boston, he hated being alone and sometime last year asked Felicity to move in with him. She’s really becoming one of those friends he can’t live without.

She sighs as she wiggles out of his hold. “It seems it’s you who loses brain cells when he is around.”

“Really?”

“Didn’t he just get kicked out of another school?”

“Yea, he got caught in a non-educating way with a teacher.”

“Figures!”

“Oh come on Felicity, he really is a great guy. Just a little misunderstood.”

“What is there to understand isn’t he with an on-off girl that he keeps cheating on?” Tommy shrugs. He has no idea why his buddy keeps doing that to himself. “That is what I thought and the nerve of you trying to set us up.”

“I think the lady protest too much. He isn’t with that girl no more.”

“Can we stop talking about Oliver Queen, I’d like to get back to enjoying what I was doing?”

“Reading a historical romance? That’s your pleasure? Girl, you could have the real thing?”

She rolls her eyes. Tommy is a wonderful guy friend. They tried for a relationship and the sex was amazing but as much as they like each other it just didn’t pan out. They have a lot of similar interests and so they just became really close friends with some added benefits.

She huffs at his suggestion. “Tommy? Sometimes a girl got standards and rather read a book on love than waste her time with player who will only will chew her heart out and she’d wish to have read a book instead.”

“So, what I am hearing is Ollie is still a no in your book?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“I am, but you don’t know Oliver like I do. He really is a good guy.”

“Tell that to the hearts he has broken.”

“Well by those standards I’m as bad as him.”

Felicity smiles, “Oh, you have your faults buddy but you don’t actively try to break them hearts.” She pats his shoulder. “You get yours crushed on occasion. I mean that whole ice cream date we had a few weeks back.”

“Let’s not talk about Cheryl. I think I’m done with that name forever more.”

“My poor baby. Must be so hard to be you.”

“Hey! Have a heart. Not everyone can be laser focused like you.”

“Says the trust fund baby.”

“You really think that is what girls see in me. That I can just buy them things?”

Felicity looking at those sad orbs of his staring at her with just enough concerning charm that he holds over her. He comes from money and boy does he flaunt it. He comes across as an easy target as he likes to have a good time and sometimes overdoes his generosity. Unlike him she doesn’t have the funds to buy things on a whim. She’ll never use him like her own piggybank like some of the surreptitious girls he seems to find in doves.

“Do you remember how we met?” Tommy rolls his eyes. They’ve know each other since before last semester started before the summer break and now another summer is just about around the corner. “It was a study group. I volunteered to help the statistic professor with his group of students.”

“Yea, you’re a wiz at this stuff.”

“Oh shut it, you weren’t there because of a failing grade you just wanted to makes sure you truly aced the final but you acted like a goofball and I couldn’t tell.”

“Loved the moment you realized it, your cute puckered lips and disapproving narrowed eyes before I asked you on a date.”

“I said no.”

“Never said you had taste.” She whacks his shoulder as she goes to do it again she finds herself pinned under him. “I on the other hand knew you’d be so worth getting to know.” He brings his lips down to just peck hers. They have a small moment before he moves himself off her. “It sucks that we just don’t have that special connection.”

“That is because we both believe in love. Maybe love is a fallacy.”

“Do you believe that? Really believe that?”

“No. But what we have is simple. How do we both know love can’t spring for what we have?”

“You are such a romantic. Love it. Too bad I know how you really feel for a certain buddy of mine.”

“What? Why do you have to mention him every chance you get? He’s a pompous womanizing jerk.”

“That gets you to light up like a Christmas tree when you see him.”

“Take that back. I do not!”

“What would you do if I told you that he was moving to Boston?”

She seems amazed, “He got into another school here?”

“He wasn’t expelled for his grades.”

“Great, can’t wait to see him try to sleep with all the Bay State area chicks.”

“Change is annoyingly difficult.” Tommy than looks at his best female buddy. “But it is doable because maybe I’m a hopeless romantic or the other thing you have called…”

“A Busy-body, meddler, marplot, but in your case mischief-maker!”

“Ha, I’ll add only that I am a do-gooder because I know he also lights up light a menorah when I mention you.”

“Now you are pulling my chain. He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Oh, he does and he’s coming here for lunch.”

“What?”

“Yep, he’ll be here in like less than an hour.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

“No you aren’t because I can tell you want to shower and get yourself all dolled up for him.”

“I…”

“Time’s a ticking… he’s bringing lunch and unlike you he knows you are here.”

Felicity stumbles from the bed. “I can’t believe you had this whole thing brewing. I really hate you right now.”

“Sure you do. Chop! Chop! Time is of the essence.” He is laughing as he watches her pick out clothing from her dresser. She is going to die once she finds out that the third room in this penthouse loft is going to house Oliver Queen. He can’t wait to see her face.

** _To be continued on next prompt…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 more to go...


	22. Roomies PARTII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver enters the scene (Future into Oliver/Felicity's relationship)
> 
> Prompt 22-“We could have a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the dynamic that is Tommy w/Oliver and Felicity.

Prompt 22

“We could have a chance.”

* * *

**Roomies PARTII**

Felicity is dashing around her bathroom trying to look presentable. Darn Thomas Merlyn for the jerk called her out. She hates that he knows how she feels for his stupid friend. She really doesn’t want to like Oliver Queen as much as she does. She really doesn’t. The problem is that her head and heart aren’t aligned right when it comes to this particular guy.

She doesn’t want to be one of those girls that gushes over a guy like him. He’s got the most beautiful baby blues she has ever seen. She remembers having to shake herself out after seeing them and being slightly embarrassed at how she caught him observing her. At least she didn’t go overboard with a babble to make her run for the hills. Tommy just introduced them for a slight brief moment. This is when their relationship wasn’t as defined as it is now. So much gray area to work with.

Looking at the mirror as she finishes applying her eye makeup. It’s her normal smoky look. If Tommy is being truthful and Oliver actually does like her, she wants him to like her for who she really is. Hearing the doorbell, she peeks outside the bathroom to make sure Tommy at least closed her bedroom door.

Gosh she feels the butterflies in her stomach like every other time this wretched guy is near. How does he do it? Walk around and make girls hearts flutter? Sighing out loud she really dislikes that she is being like this but she can’t deny this is the boy of her dreams… literally her dreams.

She gets goosebumps thinking of the things she would love to do with him. Wondering if he is the kind of role playing guy as she’ll love to dominate but in the same sense of the word be his submissive lover. Her mind is now going overboard and she hasn’t even seen him yet. Her body flushed. Maybe thinking of bedroom antics with him isn’t the best idea because her panties won’t survive this encounter.

Glad that all these visits Oliver has had to Boston he’d stay at a hotel there be no way she could live with him in this residence with her. She’s hid in her room all the time. Taking a last look at herself in the wall mirror she readies herself. Maybe things won’t be so awkward and they’ll all survive unscathed in this lunch thing they are about to have.

* * *

Tommy is chuckling as he hears a curse come from her lips. He gets up from his comfy spot on her bed. For a girl who loves the Goth look it is surprising that she has a teal bedcover and some floral designed pillows on her bed. Mildly surprised there have never been any metal or hard rock band posters on these walls. Instead she has Buddha and other Zen like stuff sprawled out in her room. If she didn’t carry her heart on her sleeve he’d have no idea that she is so sweet and nurturing. The saying about don’t judge a book by its cover, she is falls into that proverb easily. The girl excludes leave me alone but is a soft sweet bunny who gives really nice hugs.

He won’t even mention how feisty she is in bed because that is of the past. Giving that up has been hard but it’s for the best especially if he’s trying to fix his two best friends like some sort of cupid. Finding out by Oliver in a roundabout way by asking by him questions that always pertain to Felicity. He started catching on to that side of the equation and then finally seeing how Felicity shows her telltale signs of arousal. She’d deny it if he pointed those facts out. Doesn’t she know he’s slept with her and gotten to know her well. She’s really remarkable.

As for being the guy to bring these two lug heads together he wouldn’t try if he knew Oliver was going to just use Felicity that wouldn’t fly with him. As for Felicity well she can be seen as heartless that is just because she shots for the truth and sometimes its seen as cold and calculated but the girl is so pure in spirit she’d never wrong people like that. Knowing there is a true spark between them he’ll play this match-maker game. Sometimes true love needs a push.

As predicted the doorbell rings and he goes to open it and allow Oliver to check out his new residency. Oliver is a proactive student so he’ll be taking some summer classes. Tommy knows his best bud is wondering what Felicity thinks of him moving in. Being he hasn’t told her yet he wants to spring this surprise on her. Catch her real reaction and not the cool thought out response she’d give. Those two will be here alone together. He’ll be back in Starling because his dad wants to show him the rope to a certain division.

“What smells so good?”

“Like you don’t know.” Oliver laughs as he walks in with the takeout.

“You made sure there is no nuts in any of this?”

“Yep, told them in a monotone fashion about a deadly reaction to tree nuts. Even made sure to look through.”

“Wow! I didn’t think you’d be that careful.”

“Tommy? You said she’s deadly allergic. She is, right?”

“Yes. Though the extra thoughtfulness into it was a sweet gesture.” Moving to the dining room.

“Well it be a disaster if I try to kill one of my roommates before I even move in.” Oliver places the two bags down and begins to ruffle through taking the containers out.

“Especially if you have the hots for the girl.”

Oliver sways his head. “Can it. I don’t want to spook her. I don’t think she likes me anyways.”

“Dude, I said she has those doe eyes for you.”

“Yea, yea. Whatever. It doesn’t mean she likes me in that way.”

“Guess you’ll find out.” That only makes Oliver blow out some air. “She’s getting cleaned up for lunch. She took out some cutesy lounge pants but I doubt she’ll wear that.”

“Have you been teasing her?”

“You bet your ass I have. Just like I’ve been getting you all riled up. There is some love in the air.”

“We don’t really know each other.”

“I know you want to know her. I also know you’ve held off your…” Tommy uses his index fingers as he says, “Get into your panties charm” Tommy dropping his hands, “In those moments she’s around so I’m telling you there is potential here.”

“Okay, I suppose we are about to find out!”

Both guys turn to face where the sound of Felicity’s bedroom door is opening. Tommy makes the first move as he whistles. Felicity wants to tell him to knock it off but with Oliver here she doesn’t want to sound like a prude. Tommy has a smirk as he bumps his best friend’s arm and tells Oliver to collect his jaw from the floor loud enough for Felicity to hear.

“Well true introductions are in order.” Tommy walks to Felicity who is at a standstill just before entering the dining room. “Felicity? We don’t bite.” A sly smile shows on his face because the arched eyebrow of hers tells of a different story. “You know what I really mean. Come on.” He takes her hand and begins to lightly pull her towards Oliver.

Tommy is perplexed by both of their behaviors; neither have ever shown this reluctant side. His Oliver would have already introduced himself and his girl Felicity would have had added some snarky intro to the mix. Yet, neither really are doing anything but bashfully looking at each other. These two are really filling in for all the stereotypes he never thought these two would exhibit. Guess it be more work for him but payback could be a toast he’d give at their wedding. He inwardly shrugs that thought is way off kilter now that these two haven’t said a word to one another.

“Guys, introductions start with hi, hello, or some other lame wordings but this psyche thing you two have going on is weird so come on. Talk!”

Oliver shakes his head at Tommy’s words he’s just been in awe and it’s not that he doesn’t know what to do he’s just overanalyzing everything and maybe that is the problem so he takes a breath and finally talks. “Hi, I’m…”

“You’re Oliver Queen, and I’m…”

“Felicity Smoak, Tommy’s roomie.” She just nods to his words.

“Damn, you two are killing it.” Tommy rolls his eyes. These two are beyond pitiful even though the way these two are looking at each other it does look like their having a wordless conversation.

“I brought a favorite dish Tommy says you like.” She finally moves up to where Oliver grabs her food container as proof. “I made sure there is no allergenic ingredients in there.”

“Thank you.” Her hands shoot out to take it and Tommy just watches the scene as he grabs his food and just sits down to witness what can be a disaster in the making or a match made in heaven. Right now he leaning at 60% in favor of future nuptials.

“You’re welcome.” The smile he gives her is a smile Tommy has never seen. Like where did that smile come from? He’s known Oliver which kind of feels like forever and that boy has different sly smiles, endearing ones, and plain goofy ones but now he has a certain one just for Felicity Smoak. Shit, Felicity is going to own his best buddy’s ass. No doubt in his mind he’ll be whipped by the end of summer… what is he saying? The ‘there is no woman out there for me Queen’ will be whipped by the end of this lunch date. Tommy is witnessing the end of an era where Oliver will even notice another girl. Okay, maybe he is being dramatic about this but in his bones he just thought Felicity would push him to be better. Now he gets the feeling his best buddy is going to bend over backwards to change. Oh the boy is doomed being he’s is moving in where the object of his affection will be staring at him through thick and thin times.

Felicity sits by Tommy’s side where she feels comfortable as Oliver just sits directly opposite the two. It’s quiet at first as they take in their meals. Tommy finally having enough, starts talking about hobbies.

“Felicity, here as a thing for painting little acrylic statues she buys with fingernail polish. The girl has loads of polish in her room.”

Felicity doesn’t know if her first instinct to stab Tommy with her fork would be bad table manners as she’s chewing the inside of her cheek while envisioning his doom.

“You like to paint? I wish I could draw but I butcher it in ways I never thought possible.”

“Really? Drawing relaxes me. It’s my go to when I just don’t feel like reading.”

“Oh the girl loves to read. Just this morning she was…”

“Tommy! There is no need to list all the things you know about me.” She gives him a hard stare.

“Pfft.” Tommy says back. He knows her agitated looks but he’s not backing down and keeps talking about the book she is into. Describing the woman who is passionate about her hunk of a man. It leads to him getting kicked under the table. “Ouch!” He gives her a what the hell look.

Oliver is taking in the two before him. They are very comfortable in each other’s presence. Knowing of their shared romantic past is a little tricky. How easily Tommy can wave off her annoyance and the daggers she can give him but still holding a nicety that comes from creating deep emotional bonds.

He can’t say he isn’t envious. When his best friend mentioned her as a possible catch for him. He thought that his best friend was just being absurd. They aren’t ones to share past girlfriends. Though since every time afterward he would mention this Felicity girl he only met once and for a brief moment. His friend always saying something nice. It was strange at first but then he just enjoyed the Smoak bits he’d get and man his buddy had so many pics and videos on his phone. From a distance he got to see some quirky moments of hers and he bets she doesn’t even know of any of this.

He’s already intrigued by her mannerisms. She’s got amazing eyes that held him in a deadbolt stance as he just enjoyed looking into them. It didn’t hurt that she has such a lovely face. Her eyes pop even more with the smoky eye makeup. He can’t forget how perfect her lips are with the deep rich color she chooses to emphasize those kissable lips.

Living here will be interesting in the least. He’ll see the true dynamic of his best friend and the girl Tommy is trying to hook him up with. With his best friend’s stipulation that he doesn’t date anyone while in this transition. He agreed. If it doesn’t work out he’ll go back to socializing and if it does work out well than maybe Tommy will get to be the best man. Oliver just lightly sighs at all the possibilities. Which gets Felicity’s attention as her piercing eyes search his and he thinks she finds what she’s looking for before she turns back to her food. He then notices a second pair of eyes observing him. Oliver just nods before digging back into his own food. It’s quiet for a long stretch of time. Other than pleasantries of handing napkins or little food etiquette. Each one in their own thoughts periodically looking at each other but letting the comfortable silence consume them.

“Either of you have plans for later?” Oliver asks looking between the other two people at the table. “I have a late flight but otherwise I’m in Boston for the day and my hotel room is quite boring.”

“Thought we would hang near Yawkey Way.” Tommy supplied. “The stadium is renting out to this group that does individual fitness games. It quite cool. Felicity got me into it last year.”

“Thanks Tommy, I only heard about it and then told you about it.”

“Yep, went with few of the guys I know and watched. It’s an all-out fitness regime more than I can handle but I enjoyed being a spectator.”

“Okay that sounds cool. I don’t know a lot about the Red Sox either maybe we can check out some merchandise especially if I’ll be living here soon.”

That gets Felicity’s ears to perk up. “You mean living in Boston? Or here, here?”

Tommy mums his lips for a second before he answers for Oliver, “Oliver is coming to live with us. Starting this summer.”

“Oh!”

“I probably should have told you but anyways surprise!”

Felicity just bobbles her head. A part of her wants to scream but that would be overkill. She just looks at her friend and wonders what she can do to make him sleep uncomfortable tonight. Maybe go hunting for some slimy wiggling things to put between his bedsheets.

Tommy can feel the displeasure radiate from her. Not because Oliver is moving in but how the conversation of Oliver coming to live here has come about, “Let me tell you a warning Oliver… When she gives you this look you know she is super annoyed.”

“No offense Oliver but I just can’t believe Tommy here kept this information from me.”

“Tommy has a way with words or sometimes a lack of it. Known him all my life. He loves to surprise people.”

“Oh, goodie. I would hate to think he would do this just with me.” Her eyes bare into Tommy’s and he finally shrugs.

“This would be one of those times if we were in a relationship I wouldn’t be getting lucky latter huh?” She gives him a dirty look. “Okay, defiantly would get a happy ending later.”

Oliver laughs at the two. “I am going to enjoy living here.”

Tommy squirms as Felicity’s finger is poking at his side. He answers his buddy, “Yea, you’d defiantly will even when this one is angry at you.”

Felicity turns to Oliver and all the shyness she’s held onto this point evaporates as she states the house rules, “No bimbos, no narcotics, and the toilet seat in the shared bathroom better always be down!”

Oliver turns to Tommy for a story and Tommy just shakes his head. “Long story!”

That is how these three come to live with one another.

* * *

**~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~sp@ce~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~**

>>>>>>>>>**_Time Jump Over a YEAR_**<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

**~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~sp@ce~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Papers flying in the air as Felicity pushes whatever she can as she looking for a flash drive, she had on this desk just this morning. She has had a lot on her plate as she has taken a co-op to be a mentor to what was upcoming freshmen. The summer was hectic for sure. They weren’t able to get away after the ceremony where they declared their love to each. Now that summer is almost coming to an end Felicity will be back in full-mode student and Oliver will be working at a Queen Consolidated branch in the city.

“Oliver, have you seen my red flash drive?”

“No honey. I haven’t.” He comes out of their shared bathroom still brushing his teeth.

“I swore I left it here before bed last night.” She can see a spark of delight cross Oliver’s face. He loves this whole new setup. He’s now a graduate and still living in Boston to be near Felicity. She still has a few more semesters till she’s completely done.

From the moment of that lunch scenario that led him to moving in. They hit it off. Thomas Merlyn knew them to well it seems. Their friend may now be back living in Starling, they remain here together.

“Hmm… well weren’t you also looking at our wedding photos taken in Vegas?”

Felicity places her hand on her head in an argh fashion wondering why she forgot. She was looking for one where both her mother and mother-in-law were by her side. The marriage happened on a whim and well the Queens and anyone else who was relevant made it to their impromptu wedding. She just nods even though Oliver can’t see her as he is back in the washroom rinsing his mouth.

“I promised your mom I’d find a picture to give her for one of her society pages.”

He walks back out again and this time makes a beeline to her. “Okay, though you need to relax babe.”

“Oliver?” He gotten to know her way to well and even so he is always learning something new about her. He already tipping her chin up as he’s looking down with fascination. He is married to this intelligent beauty.

“You are about to tell me that you slept enough, have an exercise routine, and all the other things to placid me on worrying.”

She really doesn’t like him worrying, “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine.”

“Why don’t you get finished dressing up and I’ll look for this flash drive.”

“Okay, thanks.” He leaves her to go to where she was hunting through a bunch of photos that got taken. Neither expected to have that many pictures. Looking around the small box he sees nothing until he moves the comfy pillow she used as a backrest. The drive partially stuffed into the side cushion. Taking it, he is relieved that she won’t go in a freak mode tearing the place apart for a small thumb sized tech gear. He also notices the picture she will send his mom and picks it up. He is overjoyed that these three women show elated smiles. He was worried a bit when he called his parents and told them he was getting married that upcoming weekend while visiting Felicity’s mother. No one said it outright but everyone thinking there is a bun in the oven. Unfortunately for all their assumptions they didn’t get married for that reason because for one; neither him or Felicity have any clue if that is on the table. He knows they’ve been careful so he doubts it very much.

As Felicity comes out of their bedroom she jumps in a certain joyous fashion as she takes the drive from his hand. He can see the stress melt off her. He supposes this is the best time to talk to her about something. He would like to go with his dad on the Gambit. Though he wouldn’t fathom going without her by his side. As newlyweds his mere thoughts are on her and being without her for two weeks would never suffice. 

“Felicity?” She still in cloud nine and just nods waiting for him to continue. “There is a three-week time span that’s coming up and I was hoping you and I could get away.”

“Away?”

“Think of it like the honeymoon we never got.”

“Oliver, school will start not too soon after I’m…”

“Honey!” He takes both her hands onto his. “We could have a chance.” He gives her his best puppy eyes. “A real chance to have a nice getaway. The Gambit taking off to China.”

“It would be weird to be lovey dovely with your dad on board.”

“Felicity, we’ve been married for a short time I can’t leave you for two weeks. I guess I’ll just have to tell my dad it was a nice offer…”

“You’re really adding this guilt trip on me?”

“Only if it’s working?”

“Ah! Fine. I’ll need to bring some equipment with me but I don’t want you to miss out on spending quality dad-son time.”

“You are the best.”

“That is only because I love you but once we get to solid land, we are taking a plane back. Not missing one class.”

“Okay, okay.” He happily kisses her. “The plane situation sounds great. I love you.”

“Fine, you can tell your dad we’ll embark on the Gambit with him for this trip.”

** _To be continued on next prompt…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 more to go...


	23. Roomies Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little more than two years later. Felicity is standing where her mother-in-law placed two tombstones in memory of Robert and Oliver. 
> 
> Prompt 23
> 
> “You can’t give more than yourself.”
> 
> Some Flommy and Olicity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the three part arc.
> 
> Not beta-ed and there will be grammar mistakes. (unhappy face)

Prompt 23

“You can’t give more than yourself.”

* * *

** Roomies Part III**

Felicity has cried her eyes out. It is so unfair that she survived and so many on the yacht with her didn’t. Her father-in-law, husband, and the crew gone in a stormy night. Her heart is so heavy. Her mind reeling in the moments before the disaster took place. The peace she felt in her husband’s arms.

Oliver ushers her into their cabin. It has been an exciting day as they got to see whales, something Felicity had an excitement to see on this Pacific Ocean journey. Her husband holding her as she would just get closer to the yacht’s edge to feel the spray of one of the whales emerging from the deep ocean. It was a glorious moment.

“Oh my gosh Oliver, did you see that tiny one near its mama.”

“I sure did.” He’s already helping her off her garments in-between their kisses. “I think there were a few teenagers in the mix of the pod.”

Felicity kisses his neck just like he likes it as he’s already picking her up to deposit on the bed. “Oliver?”

“Hmmm.”

“I want three of those.”

Confused he pulls from her slightly, “Whales?”

Her sultry laugh gets him to hold her for a few more seconds before softly having her land on the soft mattress before him. “No silly! Children.”

“Well maybe after the one we are working on currently.”

Felicity pulls him down for another ravenous kiss. They seem to not get enough of each other especially since right before leaving Starling on the trip they find that they indeed are going to be a family of three.

The giggling coming from yards away pulls Felicity from her stupor. Her daughter’s laughter is contagious and has grounded her when she just didn’t want to continue on those harsh days. Getting up from her knees and dusting the dirt and some grass off as if talking to a tombstone can answer some of her prayers. It’s time to go back to the living she indeed has a little spitfire child that both her mom says it’s so like her and her mother-in-law keeps telling her that she is exactly like her father.

“Uncle Tommy! No!” And Ariel in another giggle fit. Her grandmother Moira placed a fence around the pool because this little cherub loves the water. She will jump onto every puddle she can pounce on. It’s like she really takes form from the mermaid in Felicity’s hallucinating dreams out on the ocean bobbing while holding on to a plaster piece with the word Gambit before being saved. Olivia Ariel Queen is a happy little girl.

As Tommy sees Felicity heading up the hill he gives her a warm smile. It’s been tough to mourn his best friend and see the little girl that Oliver will never got to know. She’s amazing and the perfect blend of her parents. The little girl wants a sibling so bad that she’s already adopted the unborn child his wife, Sara is carrying. Until Felicity graduated M.I.T he moved back to Boston to be of moral support. They were once roomies and it wasn’t hard to get reacquainted in those terms. Dating Sara Lance around that time frame could have ended if she wasn’t willing to help the widow of his best friend. Finding that Felicity was alive from the Chinese Embassy was a miracle in itself. Even if she was so distraught. 

At first it was the repetitive action of going to classes and doing what she knew like the back of her hand. Then it progressed that her baby became a focal point and as she was approaching graduating her focus became in making sure her daughter would be around where her father grew up. Learning about her dad from the people who loved him.

“Look! Its mommy.” Tommy tells the little girl who is now finding a dandelion to be of the most important essence. Ariel whips her head to where her uncle is referencing to and it has her calling out for her mother.

“Momma, look what I found.” Running towards her mother as fast as she can go almost slipping before her mother has her safely wrapped up. “It’s so yellow. Y-E-L-L-O-W!”

Felicity can’t help but smile. Her daughter is already to be a genius of her time. “Yes baby. That is correct.” Kissing her temple.

“Can I go swimming?”

“Sweetie, you already did this morning.” She can see her little happy child sigh in defeat. She loves to swim or do anything water related. “Maybe we can have an evening swim later, okay?” Just like that the girl is gleeful once more as her eyes light up. As the dandelion is grasped again Ariel asks her mom if she can pick some more and Felicity lets the little girl go to gather more flowers.

“How was the conversation this morning?”

Felicity doesn’t need to ask because it’s something that is ongoing since she moved to Starling to raise her daughter after graduating. “Quiet.”

Tommy nods he’d usually add a joke but he can tell Felicity is holding on by a string.

“I feel like I’m failing her.”

“Who? Ariel?” Tommy pulls her in for a hug. “You can’t give more than yourself.”

“What if there is nothing left to give?”

“Felicity, hey, you’re doing an amazing job with her. She’s a well-adjusted free spirit. Who for some reason loves giant bodies of water? Still…”

She gives him a dry look but her eyes are filled with mirth. “Tommy! I didn’t make out with a merman in the Pacific Ocean so don’t even ask.”

“Sheesh, you always do protest to my great ideas.”

“Do you always need to be your crazy self?”

“Of course, you love me just the way I am.”

“I do.” She kisses his cheek, “I thank the heavens that you are in my life.”

“Come on Raisa made her famous cookies.”

Ariel hearing about cookies starts to make her little happy dance before running back to her mother’s arms.

“My baby loves sweets just like her momma.”

Off they go to spend quality time together. It isn’t until the evening hours that Felicity takes her daughter out again to swim. Just observing her baby enjoying herself around the pool. How she wishes Oliver was here to just confirm their daughter loves swimming just like how much his father enjoyed it. Sometimes thinking that Ariel won’t also get to know her grandfather hits her. The little girl is a mirror image of her family. Reminding them all that Robert and Oliver live through her.

* * *

“Felicity? Felicity!” Moira’s voice vibrates an urgency as the woman swiftly walks into the massive room that houses the indoor pool. Ariel’s nanny by her side. That is how Felicity knows this conversation is urgent.

“Moira, what’s wrong?”

“Gammie!”

Moira still in a hurried manner stops in her tracks still taking the time to show affection to her granddaughter as the girl is being dried by her mother. “Hi darling baby girl.” She lays a simple kiss to the girl’s temple. “Nancy will take over and ready you for bed. I need to talk to your mommy.”

“Okay. Night Gammie.”

“Goodnight sweetheart.” She watches Felicity kiss her daughter and tell her she’d be by to tuck in her in. Both women watch as Ariel is content to leave with the other woman who seems to be telling her of a fun activity they can be doing.

The moment the child is out of earshot Felicity is pressing for information and Moira looks a little more youthful. She’s hasn’t seen her mother-in-law show such happiness if not with the antics of her granddaughter.

“What’s is going on?”

“The American Embassy called. Our family has been located with a single crewman. They are alive.”

“What?” Felicity shakes her head she just thinks it’s highly improbable. “This can be a hoax.” Shaking her head furiously. “We’ve had false claims. I just…”

“I know. I know darling.” Moira has this smile that helps Felicity a tiny bit. “I heard their voices. They’re being cleared. Robert has sustained some injuries that need extra hospital care but they’re alive. I called Thea to come home. They will make another phone call to us soon. I want you both there when it comes through.”

“Of course.” Felicity just nods numbly she isn’t going to take this one call Moira seemed to get as the only evidence her heart won’t allow it for the growing hope that could finally be the nail to crush her spirits.

* * *

The wait is beyond any anguish she could feel. She misses Oliver and remembers their last moment together like it was yesterday. When he forced her to put that orange life jacket on telling her to just amuse him as she whined until he placed his on to. The storm vividly on her mind as it rocked their boat back and forth. They heard it was taking in more and more water. It wasn’t until a wave rocked them enough that she can’t remember much after as she tumbled and lost conscious to wake up on a floating debris while still wearing her lifejacket. Her heart drowning in grief as the sole survivor of this wretched wreck.

There are reporters and many photographers present here at the tarmac where the Queen family waits for the three passengers to disembark. The family of the crewman also here to welcome him home. As the door opens and some personnel from the plane disembark it’s the moment when the first crewman shows himself and the camera’s flashes go wild. It’s a miracle to man does stumble down the staircase. Then Robert Queen emerges but he has people steading him as he looks down at the crowd and looks pinpointing his family before he too makes it down the stairs slowly but surely. At the top is Oliver keeping an eye making sure his father will safely make it down.

Spotting Oliver is when Felicity’s heart truly can feel again. His voice on the phone was so sterile so far away. She keeps her eyes glued to the man slowly descending and she notices he hasn’t looked for her… for them. His family. 

Its when his eyes roam around the tarmac and she can tell he’s taking in the amount of people there is at this moment and he seems uncomfortable. A part of her aches to reach him but another part of her wonders what is fueling his emotions. He looks to somber unlike his father who is smiling.

The security detail already ushers her into a vehicle before there is a reunion. These vehicles already heading to what the media thinks is Queen Manor and Felicity is beyond numb. She has no idea what just happened. Moira takes her hand as Felicity turns from the window with unshed tears. “I know it is more than expected, we both agreed before going out there we wouldn’t make a spectacle expose ourselves to the media.”

“I know Moira, I just…” Felicity doesn’t voice her concern she knows they are going to Starling General where the private rooms are already setup. Robert needs some surgery and Oliver is just going to get checked by their private physician. As for the crewman their going to give him a full physical before releasing him.

It’s the moment she opens the door to his hospital room Felicity feels trepidation she doesn’t know what she is going to uncover. Maybe her husband after all this time without her has found he doesn’t want her as a wife or in any capacity any longer. That he’ll shun his child he never got to know. So far, everything to this moment has pointed to dread.

“Oliver?”

He turns from what had his attention even though he knows the door opened and she is the one to come through if her silhouette from the glass window is anything to go by.

Its like the moment they met some years ago, how she hung back in the dinning room and he stood looking at her in awe. This time Tommy isn’t here pushing her closer or breaking the ice between them. He can tell his stoicism is scaring her. He doesn’t have a container in his hands to give her like all those years ago not that she’d want anything but to know where she stands with him.

For years he thought her dead. Learning to accept that he lost her on the island was a lot. Knowing he urged her to go with him on this ill-fated voyage the anguish of knowing he didn’t just kill her but also their unborn baby. It wasn’t until the embassy patched them through to his mother for a second time.

Learning that Felicity survived the storm’s carnage just has had him in a daze. She’s alive, the woman he saw in his nightmares telling him it’s his fault she’s gone is alive. Now he fears she hates him because of the ordeal or just the notion she lost their child. No one has spoken of this subject so he’s just so frightened. In the few hours it took to get back to the States it a question he is eager to find the answer to.

He is glad his mother and wife and even sister, oh he misses Thea so very much. They’ve remained a family. A part of his heart thawing out as once he learned to compartmentalize he made it where his heart would beat for nothing more than surviving. Taking care of his injured father. He and a crewman making due on a harsh landscape. An island where the natives allowed them to live as long as they stayed in their zone. They survived and now are home.

Just as Felicity lets a hollow breath go it propels him to be the one to move forward first.

“Hi.”

A simple word has her tear up. She knows of some injuries that are still healing on his torso she doesn’t close the distance yet. She doesn’t want to hurt him.

“This is when you’d say hi or hello back.” He says lighthearted as he takes her in. Tommy may not be here but he can hear the rumbling of how dismal they are at coming together.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She finally says between sobs as he holds her tighter to his frame. Holding her body to his he never thought this is would ever be a possibility. As easy as that thought came to him another darker one takes hold. Is she still his wife? Did she move on? Her voice cuts him back to reality. “There is someone I’d want you to meet. Got me through these tough times. If it’s too much right now I’d understand.”

Oliver afraid of losing her grips her tighter if that is possible. He doesn’t know who has helped her through but it’s just not fair. No matter how nice this man that has mended her heart he doesn’t really need to meet him. Not knowing she’d be going back with him in the end while he tries to survive again without her. “I don’t know.” He whispers. “I may never be ready to meet this guy.”

“Guy?” Her confusion taking hold. “There is no other man, I mean our child.”

He pulls her just enough from his hold to look down at her face. Same eyes that he adores even if she lightened her hair and doesn’t rock the Goth vibe anymore she looks so radiantly beautiful. She survived and the little bundle that he thought he lost also is actually a little boy or girl that he’ll get to meet.

“We have a child?”

“A little girl. Olivia Ariel Queen.”

Feeling the dread, he’s been holding begin to deviate. They have a child together. “A baby girl. Wow! Where is she?”

“At home, I told her about you in terms that a child can understand she’s a little confused but she can’t wait to meet you.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Her hands reach upward to hold his face. The fact that she can do this brings her to tear up once again. “You’re here.”

“I am. I’m not going anywhere.” There is no simple feeling that can converse what they feel at this moment as both happily embrace each other and finally kiss.

* * *

The couple take their leave with their daughter to a quieter room it’s time to get that father-daughter duo time with one another without prying eyes. Ariel in her father’s arms. Oliver seems he really hasn’t shared her with anyone yet. He can’t get enough of the small wiggling weight in his grasp.

The little girl is as fascinated by him as he is with her. She has asked a few times to make sure this man is who he says he is.

“You’re my daddy?”

“I am.”

She glances at her mother and a big sweet smile goes across her face knowing exactly what she wants to say as she gazes into this man’s eyes. “You’re my daddy!”

“Yes, baby I am.”

“That’s wonderful. I like a baby sister now.”

He’s looking at his daughter at how she looks quite serious as he can hear his wife make a strangling sound but he doesn’t turn to Felicity yet as his daughter just smiles even more.

“How long do you think it will take daddy?”

“I…” He doesn’t know how to really answer he wasn’t expecting this demand from his precious daughter. He’ll need to ask Felicity what this line of questioning comes from but he’ll ask a what if question instead. “Sweetie what if you get a brother instead?”

“That’s okay daddy. It may take lots of practice to get stuff right.” She tilts her head just like how her mom does. He smiles at the memories of Felicity doing that with him when she’s pondering something about him. “You’re my daddy.” She says that as an acknowledgement. Her smile contagious as she takes in the man she already likes so much. “You just have to put the dough in the oven.” Her hands fly out as she yelps out, “Tada!”

Oliver finally looks at Felicity who just has her mouth in that perfect ‘o’ shape as she’s just flabbergasted at their daughter basically demanding they create another child for her amusement.

“Guess your mommy and I will need to get the right ingredients huh?”

“Oliver? you shouldn’t encourage her.” He just gives a quick smirk to his wife. Ariel’s giving her mom a bothersome glare but her attention snaps back to her father. “Daddy, make sure she’s all organic. Okay?”

He nods and that’s enough for his baby girl to kiss his cheek. “Okay.” He places her softly back to the floor and just as quickly the little girl runs to where the other adults are. They hear her screaming at the top of her lungs that her daddy and mommy are going to bake her a sister.

Both Oliver and Felicity staring at the exit the little tornado went. Felicity finally shaking her head at the man she can’t believe is really truly back. “You could’ve promise her a dog instead.”

“Who says she won’t get one.”

“Oliver? I get your reasoning but she can’t get everything her little heart desires.”

“I get it. No spoiling but I also do recall someone here asking for three children.”

“Nah., I think I was talking about whales.”

He laughs as he embraces her. He is finally home and they’ll have to take time to get to know each other again.

“Welcome home.”

“No other place I’d rather be.” He winks at her as he already slightly tugging her back to where everyone else is. He’d like to spend more time with his two girls. Adding to the family may be somewhere on his list of future endeavors as he teases his wife, “I’d like have a pod, a school or a gam with you.”

“Well if that is the case, you better be as good the cook that I remember.”

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 more to go...


	24. To Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen ladies go shopping. Moira/Felicity/Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this prompt to just be about Thea&Felicity one but then I added Felicity had recently had a baby and added Moira into the mix.

Prompt 24

“Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

* * *

**To Shop**

A shopping excursion that Felicity really didn’t want but was guilted, bamboozled, tricked into by the other ladies in the house. She just wants to wear comfy pajamas and frolic around the manor. Wear no makeup and have her hair in a messy bun.

Unfortunately, with the other two women dragging her around shopping there is no room to look like the tired woman she is. Her hair is tidy, she’s wearing clean clothes and apparently now looking at undergarments at a particularly expensive boutique.

“Thea, I don’t want to get that?”

“Oh, come on. Its sexy and you are a hot mama.”

“Oliver and I are…” Felicity stops herself as she looks around the boutique she really doesn’t want any outsider to hear intimate details of her life. “Really… I’d like to not talk about it.”

Thea listening but just not understanding. “Come on sis, what is really wrong?”

In a hushed tone, “Oliver and I are in a dry spell.”

“A what spell?”

Her voice rising slightly but not enough to arouse her mother-in-law who is looking at brassieres. “Thea!”

“I’m trying to understand. I know you won’t jump his bones anytime soon. Not eleven days after my nephew’s birth but still…”

“I just don’t feel sexy… Far from it actually! Have some patience. Okay?”

“Okay?” Thea than states, “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Its just lingerie which sooner or later you’d wear anyways.”

“That isn’t the point. The point is I’m not interested in looking at this now.” With an added sigh, “I can’t believe your mom talked me into leaving the house.”

“Don’t you even start saying you abandoned your baby. He’s with his dad who loves him dearly and a few other attendants back at the house.”

“I hate pumping.”

“Yea, that looks uncomfortable.” Then just as quickly adds, “Boy does love to eat.”

“It basically all he does Thea, eat, poop, and sleep.”

“Don’t forget crying… He really can make a ruckus.”

“I should be home. He needs me.”

“He’s got his dad and at least two bottles they are fine.”

“I still don’t want to get this.” Felicity talking about the two-piece nighty she is holding.

Another voice enters the conversation as Moira looks at the piece, “Oh, I agree whole heartily. Thea, Felicity is a new mom she wants comfort and durability.” Seeing her daughter roll her eyes she continues, “I saw some nice nursing bras we should go look at them.”

“Mom, those aren’t even sexy.”

“Thea! Sweetie, this shopping trip is for functionality. Felicity needs some new pieces she didn’t get like I told her to because she listened to you.”

“Well yea, those bras are ugly.”

Moira turned to her daughter and gave her a dire look and then to daughter-in-law, “Felicity, trust me, not this fashionista.”

“Mom!”

“Enough Thea, why don’t you go pick out some nice panties, I mean panties and not floss understood?”

“Ah! Fine!” Thea moves to where her selections are.

Moira relieved moves the subject back to why they went shopping. “Now Felicity, we should have you measured so we know what the perfect size is.”

“Umm. Is that really necessary?”

Moira shakes her head, “Why is it so hard for a younger generation not to be hard headed. Yes, your fuller sweetie. Its natural. Everything you are feeling is normal. Come on.”

Moira moves her to a particular section where the bras are not as stylish but they’re not ugly either. Getting the boutique stylist to measure so they can purchase the perfect sized products.

“I can’t believe I’m that big, there is no way.”

“Believe me little differences go a long way. Soon you’ll be out and about with my grandson and feeling good about yourself will make the experience better.”

“Thanks, I didn’t think I needed the motherly advice.”

“Oh sweetheart. Your family and I know your mother would not be so cheery if she knew you’d be housebound just because you stopped wearing bras.”

“You noticed?”

“Walking around in an old sweatshirt and a towel is not the best look.” Moira places a hand on top of Felicity’s shoulders. “You have me and your mother is a phone call away. Let’s also not forget you have a husband who is devoted to you.”

“He told you, didn’t he?”

“My worried sweet boy worrying about the woman who just gave him a beautiful blessing. He loves you and seeing you huffing about wardrobe he came to me.”

“Why didn’t I listen? I was so occupied with Jacob’s arrival having everything ready for him that I didn’t even listen to wise words from women telling me to pamper my own wardrobe.”

“That is why we are out shopping my dear. Therefore, no more fretting I’ve got you.” Felicity just happy to feel someone else understands her hugs her mother-in-law.

“Okay mom found some stuff.” Thea carrying a bunch of bras with their matching panties.

Moira does a quick observation as she leaves her daughter-in-law’s arms and already shakes her head, “Three of those bras you can put back this instance.”

“But?”

“Don’t you even go there. Get a least one of those workout bras you keep forgetting to buy.” She watches Thea move back to do as she is told. Glancing back at Felicity, “Hope you are ready to one day handle a talking child, they seem to grow up so quick.” With a forlorn look Moira finally says, “They’ll always be your babies but at the same time you wonder how much of a terror you were to your own parents?” Felicity doesn’t answer she can tell it’s a rhetorical question. Moira can already tell her daughter is currently picking up something she’ll have to place back. “Like Karma I suppose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 more to go...


	25. I want Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is hungry and as much Halloween candy she’s eaten it doesn’t hit the spot. 
> 
> prompt25  
“I could really eat something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rated R
> 
> adult situation.

prompt25

“I could really eat something.”

__(explicit)

* * *

**I want Candy**

Empty fun size chocolate wrappers around Oliver’s sleeping body. His face comfortably under a pillow so he can sleep without having the glare from his girl’s laptop keeping him from a goodnights rest. He’s oblivious to the world around him. Not even noticing the slight hums or the loud candy chewing.

Felicity listening to her favorite podcast as she typing on her laptop trying to refrain from singing. Grabbing another chocolate nougat and making her way to rip it from its wrapping to happily place it in her mouth as she lets the plastic covering fall to her side.

It’s this time period late at night she always gets the munchies. She might go for a nice bowl of fresh popcorn but that would mean she’d need to figure what movie she’ll watch. The smell of the delicious kernels could wake up her sleeping boy toy and it would make her feel guilty because unlike her he has really early morning classes.

Maybe a bowl of ice cream could do. She’s been trying other flavors of nut-free ice cream because as much as she like mint chocolate chip, Oliver isn’t a big mint fan. He likes it in small doses but its nice when they share the same indulgent foods it makes food shopping easier.

“I could really eat something.” Just as she says that in a low tone, she’s looking through some older e-mails and notices one missed one from her friend Kim. That girl has the raunchiest taste ever. Almost giggling out loud at seeing the subject line of midnight snacks. She can already envision what will be the actual subject matter as she clicks it open. In her delight it is exactly what she thought it would be. A really pretty girl giving some well-endowed guy head.

Felicity glances at her sleeping bedmate and makes an antsy whimper. Maybe her hunger isn’t for more cane sugar but a certain taste. Knowing Oliver took a shower before bed he’d probably taste like sweet musky scented skin. Not that she’ll complain when he is hot and sweaty the man still tastes good in a meaty kind of way not like some she’s had where salty cheesy feet been the menu.

Replying to Kim’s e-mail she types, ‘Thanks girl you just made me hunger for sausage.’ With a small grin she hits send. Sliding off the bed slowly being mindful of Oliver who is snoring lightly. Looking back onto the bed she has a lot of wrappers to clean up but right now she has something else on her mind. Oliver will probably wonder how she could eat all that candy as he’ll need to refill the Halloween pot so when the kids of this building come to trick or treat, they’ll have some sweets.

Picking a cute sexy number that will help make this endeavor she has on her mind more pleasant. She knows that if she succeeds in what she has brewing on her mind her boyfriend will enjoy waking up to a certain formula. The boy loves to undress her. She’s finds he certainly likes to have his way with her when she keeps her footwear on. High boots or socks gets him a little more responsive, no matter if she’s been dominating in any scenario once she bares herself to him and is wearing the last remaining pieces, he governs the situation.

Pulling the last long sock up to her mid-thigh she pushes the mini skirt down to just cover her lacey panties. Her high heeled boots give her another two inches in height and makes her legs look delirious delicious and maybe Oliver will slowly peel her socks off that is if the sleep he’s had gives him the energy to massage her slowly as their lips will fight for dominance. “Hmm. I hope the stamina he usually has holds out tonight.”

Placing the halter strap top over the push up bra, she guesses her boyfriend will wonder if she’s thinking of going out this Thursday night. Nope. She’s doing this to get laid in a certain fashion. She’s hungry but Oliver is a very generous lover and he’d be enthralled knowing she dressed up for him and him only. So, he can unwrap her and feast to his hearts delight.

Ready to get this party started she grabs a York mini candy and heads to the bed. Collecting some of the wrappers first and placing them in the wastebasket near the corner. Pulling the cover slightly down to estimate how deep her man is in the dream world.

As horny as she is. Oliver isn’t awake to give his permission for this escapade she has planned. Luckily for her, they’ve talked about some weird sexual fantasies so she knows he wouldn’t mind waking up with her warming up his groin but that is the extent. He doesn’t think he’d like to have anyone riding him without him being aware. Which to her makes total sense. She loves waking to him massages her boobs or getting her wet but she’d be a little put off if his fingers would enter her without prior permission.

Respect in moments of vulnerability is quite important so Felicity kisses his nose that is visible. He makes a cute groan as if a bug just landed on his face. Now moving herself to the bottom of the bed she pulls the same covers up and slowly climbs around the bed being careful of his legs. Being kicked would so break the whole vibe. 

He’s wearing boxer shorts. Her fingers massage his inner thighs. Her lips begin to leave little chaste kisses to his upper thighs as she slowly moves up with her hands slowing lingering around the shorts.

She hears her name come from his lips so she takes a moment to hear if he has something more to say but he seems to still be asleep. Continuing her ministrations in a slow circling motions as she keeps giving him chaste kisses around where her lips would like to touch.

Her hand finally goes to the opening as she slowly fishes out his soft languid penis. With the bed lamp on her side on there is no problem knowing exactly how perfect he is. It sucks that her mind goes to how many ladies have been fortunate to taste this fine piece of meat. She can’t imagine a day that she couldn’t do what she about to do again. Her fingers push his skin down before her tongue tastes his tip.

A moan gets her to stop. Its one of those moans that he’s bellow when he’s about to finish. A smirk is on her face, is he dreaming of them doing more than just sleeping? She cups his sacks and just a little pre-ejaculation forms on the tip and she tastes it. So salty with a seasoning that is all him.

She thinks he coming to as his hands automatically check this area. She guesses all men are protective of this particular body zone. His hand over her head as he grips some hair. Her name comes from his lips again but this time he’s awake. A sleepy awakening but awake nonetheless.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm” she says against his groin she’s slowly pumping.

He pulls the cover with his other free hand and the gorgeous sleepy eyes glancing back at her. The hand holding some of her hair loosens as his hand just flattens against her scalp instead. He is totally aware of what she’s doing and his body reacts accordingly.

“Hi baby.” She tastes his tip once again keeping her eyes on him. “Hope you don’t mind. I really wanted to eat something healthy. Forget the messy candy wrappers around the bed.”

She goes back to tasting him now in a more focused manner and any candy wrappers he’ll find later will be overlooked as this moment is being filed away as one of the best waking moments in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 more to go...


	26. Between Realms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Felicity and Apprentice to become a Magician Oliver on another realm whose counterparts on Earth walk a tight line. One of these worlds will cease to be for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short story olicity based. Halloween inspired.

Prompt 26

“You keep me warm.”

* * *

**Between Realms**

Oliver Queen not much of a student that is until he meets a girl in his dream. Literally he will go to sleep and a new realm will entrance him. He is a perfect model student here and perceived to becoming a very accomplished apprentice to a very powerful wizard.

The rules of survival different from his waking world. The thing is what he does in either world comes with him no matter where he is. Thus if he gets bite by a dog here on Earth back in the fantasy realm the bite wound would still be present and vice versa.

Life for Oliver should be simple. He understands the expectations upon him. Coming from wealth there are certain constraints of the hierarchy that has been bestowed upon him. His parents expect that he follows those traditions. An unspoken rule. He hangs out with peers like him and shuns those who are different. Not that he can’t interest with all walks of life he just can’t conform to other standards. Coming from money should be simple all he has to do is play a part.

* * *

Felicity Smoak is prodigy in all this academia the way she thinks is sort after. There isn’t a puzzle, math equation, scientific study that can’t be solved by her. It is rather remarkable how much she has flipped the knowledge world upside down that is until she met a boy in her dream.

What she could understand on Earth dissolves when the realm of fantasy takes her into being a cold creature of the night. A vampire with the sole notion of getting her fill of warm blood when a hunger hits.

Nothing is simple in Felicity’s life. Her family is of the working class and has to float on what they can earn so every step is marked to either succeed or fail it is up to hard work and luck that will be her fortune. Between the waking and sleeping world she is two different people but a coldness follows her that she never thought would go away. Felicity Smoak of Earth is smart but her counterpart is not. For that part of her goes on instinct no relevant thinking required.

* * *

**~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~sp@ce~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~**

**This reality only exists for a few people of Earth.**

** Most mortals go a life span never knowing of the cosmos of light and dark. **

**To them science fiction exists to indulge their senses. **

**~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~sp@ce~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~**

* * *

Within a dream… Oliver walks to the highest point and raises his staff. The howling gusty winds swirl around him even with more gumption as he conjures a beast from the sky. He likes to keep the skies turbulent around his dwelling to ward off paranormal creatures of the night. An illuminative bluish dragon comes to him and Oliver mounts this winged wyvern. Up and away they go. He is looking for his girl. The girlfriend that only one of his sides has ever met.

Felicity hides behind the shadows as her kin are after her. She has broken a decree and must perish. She sought out a mortal and followed his spirit back to Earth. Finding the mortal half of the magician she’s come to love and finding her mortal self to relish him from afar. She’d like nothing more than to run to this boy’s arms as she’s done countless times here.

As a vampire, Oliver should only be seen as a meal to her. Somehow meeting him, she yearns for more. He has awakened a deep primal emotion within her that has only lives on Earth. Yet, to her she’s found love in this realm which is unspeakable.

“Felicity?” Oliver comes closer to the bell tower where she told him once about, a place she’d go to hide from the others in her clan. He hopes she is here and safe. He too has fallen for the unthinkable. He is in love with a vampire where his kind tries to eradicate from existence. This realm has a lot more stake in all the fairy tales he’s read as a mortal. It’s quite scary at times. Things of nightmares start here.

Closing her eyes briefly as she dares to hope to see Oliver one more time. There is nowhere to run and sooner or later she will be found. At least one more goodbye with her lover is more than she can ask for.

“Oliver!” She beholds him on a majestic beast.

Oliver notices other winged bats convening nearby. “Come on, get on.” He says in a hurried tone knowing their lives are in danger. With the wings of the dragon causing unstable winds for the bats to fly against it gives Felicity the chance to run and jump onto where Oliver waits. Her body in mid-air as Oliver moves forward to make sure she safely is onboard. “Hold me tight.” His command noted as her hands wrap around his waist tightly and off they go.

Through the city and off a great distance beyond a few mountain ranges until the reach a cavern. The large beast that carried them dissolving upon the fog around them. Leaving them alone.

“Are you okay?” He checks whatever he can see. There are claw marks upon some of her soft skin.

“You came for me?”

“Of course I would.” He embraces her cold body and allows his warmth to wrap itself around her. She is always so cold.

Marveling within his strong arms she feels the heat that only he has ever seemed to be able to give her. It is delightful. She could bask in this for eternity. “You keep me warm.” She gazes at the eyes that she adores staring back at her. “You always have made me feel warmth.”

“I thought if you drank blood it…”

“No, that heat does not wrap around my body and soothe me like this.”

“A hug?”

“More than just a hug. You bring a warmth that I feel to my tippy toes. It’s wonderful and when we… and when we kiss…” She gives him a bright smile.

“Tell me what happens when we kiss?”

Her hand reaches to touch his strong jaw. She loves this boy so very much. “The fire in my belly it spreads as we make love. I feel so alive Oliver; you make me feel so alive.”

“Then I don’t want you to ever be cold again.”

“That is impossible, they will find me. My scent will lead them here.”

“We’ll move again and again.”

“We can’t run. There is no place to hide.”

“I am not going to lose you!” He says firmly.

“In this realm we aren’t safe and on Earth we have never met so there is no future. I can’t have you leave everything behind. It would be selfish of me to even ask.”

“Then don’t ask. I already made up my mind. Where you go I’ll follow.”

“Oh Oliver. If it were that simple.”

“We’ll find a way. Felicity, we will find a way.”

“If only I was as smart as my Earth counterpart.”

“Well I am smart here maybe if I create an elixir and you finish it on Earth that binds us there. We’d have a chance.”

“We have never met there.”

“No, but you followed me back. Right?”

“Yes.” Felicity observes him for a moment longer and then asks, “You’d give up being a future wizard? It seems you love it so much.”

“It isn’t what excites me to fall asleep. It is the thought of seeing you.”

“We’ll do this?”

“Yes, come on we have a few more hours before I wake and this time you follow me back with whatever spell or elixir that is made. Come for me, Felicity.”

* * *

Oliver Queen stands by Felicity Smoak’s side in wanting a forever with her. Taking the elixir, he pours it onto the two goblin cups. They have spent a passionate night together and are now ready to sleep. Saying what they mean to each other before ingesting the powerful contents as both slide back under the covers. Their hands intertwined waiting for enchantment to be together without percussion. A forbidden love that wasn’t meant to be to be the only love that is.

The night is followed by daylight and two bodies seemly comfortably intertwined start to rouse from a fitful sleep. Oliver glances down to the beauty in his arms as Felicity stares back at her one true love.

Unbeknownst to them Oliver’s master in wizardry is looking upon them from a hanging mirror. He isn’t thrilled to have lost such a great apprentice. Though the man smirks as he utters before leaving, “May your firstborn be a worthy pupil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more to go...


	27. Nerdapoolza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubled Oliver visits his best-buddy and lands up having to hang with a bunch of nerds at a study group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver talks about his past relationships with a girl who listens and with her own advice things change…

Prompt 27

“Can you wait for me?”

__

* * *

**Nerdapoolza**

Oliver has no idea when and why he let things go so far. Doing both Lance sisters was a disaster in the making. So much so that the outcome when visiting his best friend on the East Coast his troubles happen to come along. He just loved having sex. He liked having a girl at home to placid his mother at least. He just really liked the opposite sex and what they had to offer.

What he could do without is the complication some girls brought to the table. Neediness, those girls who couldn’t distinguish between sex and love. Never happy and who can never get enough attention or help. They have no tolerance for being alone. They're clingy. They don't take hints. They call or text you continuously.

Oliver deleting another angry text by Laurel as he just goes to the TV room. Tommy laid out on the lounger watching an oldie.

“Woman problems?” Oliver just shrugs. “I told you to end thing eons ago but do you listen?”

“My mom liked Laurel.”

“Yea, because your mom is the one dating your girlfriend… I mean the ex-girlfriend, now right?”

“I had to leave Starling. It was insane. She’d show up wherever I went. Call, text, shoot even email me.”

“Well your free now. You need a cooling down period anyways?”

“Cooling down?”

“Yes. No girls for at least two weeks.”

“What? No way. Two weeks?”

“Whatever girl you date next shouldn’t fall into the mess you’ve got going on now.”

Oliver takes a moment to think this through, “Okay I get that but no way on the two weeks’ policy I’ll try to manage one.”

“There is no policy it’s just… You know what, if you could manage one without hitting on a girl. I’d be amazed.”

“Oh, please it’s not that hard.”

“Yea maybe when we were eight and we still thought them as yucky.” Tommy looks at his watch. “Alright I better setup for my study group I’m hosting tonight.”

“You actually hosting a study group?”

“Of course, Like my GPA to reflect how kick ass I am.”

“Nerdapoolza.”

“Ha, maybe if you actually cracked open a book, you’d be more than an average student.”

“Shit Tommy, you’ve insulted me in a few things today you want to try my manhood next?”

Tommy holds his hands up, “Bro, if the ladies are okay with you, which it seems they are because let’s face it they seem to bend over backwards for you.” Oliver rolls his eyes. “If you like you can hang out with us intellects.”

“Aren’t I lucky?”

“Here’s the deal. It’s a group of nine, four ladies the rest all guys. We all roughly go to different schools we met through online groupchat pipelines.”

“You just met these strangers online?”

“Well you meet face to face first in a public place and we had more of us but through semesters some have weened out.”

“Fascinating?”

“Ollie, I really enjoyed this. I’ve meet people with my same interests or people who make lackluster subjects that need to be taken easier. Also, there is a comradery.”

“Have you hooked up with anyone?”

“This isn’t like that. If I want to get laid there are better alternatives these are peeps, I want to mindcrush with.”

“So, no hot chicks?”

“There has been a few and well there is one that gets under my skin at times. You’ll meet her.”

“Plays hard to get?”

“No, she’s different?”

Oliver wonders if she is the crazy, bitchy kind of girl that is beautiful but out there. “Crazy? Pure lunatic? Or are you leaning the other way? Boring and predictable?” Seeing Tommy mum his lips, “Underage?”

“No actually she is legal since this past July.”

“Then what is wrong with her?”

“Nothing!” Tommy laughs. “She’s great. Smart to boot and she can dish out like the best of them. She just has different tastes than me.”

“She ‘ll be here tonight?”

“Yea, she’s also in charge of the chip selection.”

“Chips?”

“Yes, they’re brain food if you ask her and they are cheap enough that everyone can handle their chip turn.”

“You guys sound like the lamest party group on the planet.”

“Good thing we are a study group. Come on help me makes some drinks.”

“They won’t have any alcohol, right?” Tommy just sways his head in a different no position.

As there in the kitchen Oliver just watch Tommy take a veggie plate from the fridge. Placing some cut up fruit from a container onto a bowl. Oliver mixing some extra ice to the ready-made ice tea.

“So, what the subject for tonight?”

“Physics and Statistics.”

“Great!”

“In between we may play a game Charades but mostly we talk about what ails us.” 

“You really want me to actual negate points now?”

“Come on Ollie, you may actually enjoy a night of brainpower and sharing personal stories at its finest.”

“Shit, if I wasn’t so into proving I can lay off woman for a week I’d take off and enjoy the city’s nightlife.”

“You’d be missing out!”

As the first ring on the doorbell happened Oliver laughs, “Nerdapoolza here we come.”

“Hush!” Tommy opens the door to a Mike and then a Craig and Lisa join in. Soon Phil, and Jessica, and a Robbie joins them. When Carol joins the festivities Oliver wonders if she is the girl but she didn’t bring chips. As they spread around the nice living room the doorbell rings again and Oliver takes the lead to open it.

“Tommy, I got held up by the elevator. I mean why does your place’s elevator have it out for me anyway?” He can’t see her over the large bags of chips she’s carrying. “They had this sale and I couldn’t remember if it green or red salsa Lisa likes so I got them both. The had lime flavored popcorn that Rob likes and I also got you your nachos.” She keeps going and its weirdly amusing as she walks herself to the kitchen. She says hi to everyone without even glancing their way. As she dumps the chips on the counter, she simultaneously takes her backpack off.

From his vantage point he just sees her backside. A really nice backside. His eyes wavering until he focuses and what an interesting view it is. She’s wearing ankle grunge boots, her tie up leggings go up to a flair skirt and it seems she has a wraparound top. With the conversation earlier on this girl he can’t believe he didn’t ask for her name.

“Hence why I’m late and you know I’m an early bird.” She stops as she places the bag she has idly on her hand. Somehow, she is thinking it is weird that Tommy hasn’t stopped to add a colorful comment. “What’s gotten into you…” Her face shows shock the moment she realizes it’s not Tommy. “Who are you?”

“This is my best-buddy in the world.” Tommy says cheerfully as he walks into his kitchen. “We have been through some thick and thin times?”

Felicity glances between the two and then rolls her eyes. “Yea, I bet. Who drank the last beer and who was somber enough to get more?”

Oliver a little irked, “Wow! Really? He just means we made it through high school. Nothing to deep.”

Tommy can see Felicity size his friend up. Either she was going to go after his male ego or sock him.

“Well! Congratulations on that achievement. You know…”

Cutting her off, “Felicity, here is a Mathalon champion.” Oliver gives a don’t give a hoot look. “One of the reasons we are here tonight is how everyone of us has something to give. Tommy gives Oliver a freaking behave look. It has Oliver raise his hands in surrender but he still has a disgruntled look as Felicity is moving bowls and acting like she owns the place. 

Pulling Tommy to the side, “What’s her deal?”

“I said she was different. She’s the alpha here. Just go along with it.”

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“I swear Ollie give it some time. Just go with it. She’ll win you over.” Oliver just sighs and says fine to his friend. They join the others and Oliver just has a notebook he tries to at first follow everyone and after the first hour Oliver has just mentally closed off this group as he’s been doodling. It takes a hand to his thigh to get him to stir back to present time.

“I brought you a drink. You’ve been creating a really cool masked man, is that a bow?” Oliver looks down to his artwork and doesn’t really know why he drew this. “Well I think its cool. Not much into archery. Well… Not into many sports.”

“I’ve actually done some archery when I was younger.”

“I’m sorry about earlier. It was bad manners and I’m am sorry.”

He doesn’t know what to say so he nods and thanks her for the drink. Somehow from there on he enters the conversation with the group and finds himself walking the remarkable girl who grew on him this bizarre night.

They find themselves in a coffeeshop and there really is no topic off limits. Somehow dating became the subject and within the confides of what they’re talking about she off handily says, “Can you wait for me?”

“If your okay waiting about a week.”

“Huh?”

Seeing her confusion, he’d like to ditch the week thing but he decides to do something different tell her a truth, “I hate that I’m going to say this.” He huffs, “But I’m in a cooling period.”

“Oh! Though you gave yourself a week to figure out things with a girl?”

“What? No. I… I really don’t know much about this cooling off period thing but I’m not in a relationship. I messed up royally.”

“Do you want her back? Maybe talking to someone who isn’t Tommy would do you good.”

“Funny thing is I couldn’t fully ever break up with her.”

“Maybe there is something there. You really do need a cooling off period then.”

“Actually, you don’t understand. I’m not a good boyfriend.” Moaning, “I’ve cheated on her numerous times and yet she’d be disappointed but she’d take me back and the process would continue.”

“Hmm… It seems you are wondering if you a serial cheater? How many other girls have you cheated on?”

“I actually haven’t had many girlfriends. Other than Laurel they were all short lived and I guess no time to cheat.”

“Then you need to tell yourself what makes Laurel different than these girls?”

He doesn’t need time to answer because it flows through his lips, “Because she keeps my mom off my back.” Hearing Felicity making a displeased tone he needs to add, “Yea, I don’t think I need a longer cooling off period to figure that Laurel and I aren’t right for one another.”

“Okay, step one is figuratively figured out. Now you need time to reckon out what you want, to feel your own emotions, and to work on the next two things.”

“There’s more?”

“A week won’t solve anything but if you actually take the time.”

“If I take the time? Like another week?”

“I have no idea. It could take a week, a month.”

He blurts out, “Five years?”

“God, no. Five years would feel like a lifetime.”

Oliver just looks at the girl that is truly different like Tommy said. They keep talking and talking and after a week make it two, they’re still talking. Conversations that last longer as seasons change. Time may pass as they exchange heartfelt dialogue to one another in front of friends and family. Arguments over baby names. Sharing milestone anniversaries.

Although Oliver makes sure to have all the assorted chips under the sun. To him it commemorates one of the best celebrations as for one evening every year they host “Nerdapoolza.” From that one-day years ago every chat with Felicity has pushed him further to accept his situation and commit to change. He is this gleeful man today because he is loved and is loving the best part of him, his amazing tenacious wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more to go....


	28. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver vs Laurel (defending himself and his team) Very AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Bluedove who supplied earlier prompts to Fighting Words (ch6) & Fighting Actions (ch20) This is for you… Worth Fighting For... Hope you like it. To everyone I hope you enjoy. Thank you!

Prompt:28

“Enough! I heard enough.”

* * *

**Worth Fighting For**

There has been a delicate air of balance amongst the team members slowly building up. Between Ra's al Ghul, the surge of criminals trying to make their name in the city, and still figuring out the deal with Sara’s death. With Laurel Lance in the mix there is a sort of resentment that’s creeping among the morale within the foundry walls. The lawyer still hasn’t found her niche within this group and now seems to belittle Roy who is trying his best not to snap. His annoyance best used to go out on patrol or beefing up on his training. He misses Oliver’s sister so when Laurel speaks to him in a matter-in-fact tone about knowing Thea so well it just pisses him off to no end.

Case and point is what she is doing right now. She’s sitting on a stool looking at an array of gizmos Oliver is working on. Little trick arrows that he and Felicity have measured and designed to fit properly. None of them yet properly tested. He’ll be doing that with Roy later on. 

“Does she know?”

Roy hitting the Wing Chun Dummy one last time before turning his attention to Laurel. “What?”

“I said, does she know?” Roy not having the slightest clue to what she is talking about gives her a blank stare. His thoughts turn to Felicity who he’s been hanging out with. She’s cool. Like a sister cool. “How dense are you?”

“Lady, I’m about to lose it if you don’t get right to the point. Are we talking about Felicity?” He’s in love with Thea and as much as he enjoys her company she’s already spoken for. She’s great in the sister role. Loves her to death. “Because I don’t get what you are hammering about?”

“Thea, but wait you hang out with Felicity? Oliver is okay with that?”

“Seriously? What is your problem?”

“Here I thought your every waking thought was on Ollie’s sister but…”

“Hey! Don’t go there!” He’s seriously giving her a scowl. She just smirks. The boy just admitted that Felicity isn’t so squeaky clean. She raises her hand to signify she’s done. Felicity not only has the eye for her new boss but spends her extra time with Roy. How convenient? How this girl got all these guys eating out of her paws.

“Actually I was in the midst of asking does Thea know of you extra activities?” Making sure to point to the arrows.

“No. Oliver isn’t keen on the idea.”

She just is bemused. “You’re really allowing the brother of the girl you supposedly love from the truth from a man who has perjured himself, cheated, and killed.”

“He has his reasons.”

“That’s it. You’re just going to allow him to dictate how you live your life?”

Roy grumbles lowly at her. He doesn’t need her to point out anything. He understands Oliver’s reasons after joining the crusade sometimes keeping people in the dark keeps them safe. He understands from John at least that Laurel finding out was never the intent of team arrow. Instead of Laurel trying to help people in a courtroom she’s here bothering him.

“You looked smarter than that.”

“Really?” He shakes his head. “Your using psychology on me? I’m out of here.” He grabs his jacket and books it. Leaving Laurel to just sit there and look at the empty foundry.

This is the first time that’s she’s really down here alone. With no other member of this ragtag group. She decides to really take stock of the place she has been hanging around more frequently as to show she isn’t going anywhere.

Its crazy how much work it seems it takes to make arrows. She gets the gest of why he uses that form of weaponry even though John using a gun seems more likely a better bet. She’s seen the petite blonde using this section it seems its her domain. She doesn’t like that this techie even has a domain. She learned her lesson to not underestimate Felicity. It seems the petite has a meaner streak. Sitting in the woman’s chair she takes the vantage point of what Felicity gets to see and notices the salmon ladder that Oliver always seems to not do when she is around.

She is about to start the middle computer when she hears a voice from the staircase, “I wouldn’t touch her babies.”

Her fingers pull back and she glanced at the computer monitors. “Oh God, she probably even named them.” Laurel looking disgusted.

“She might have but that is her story to tell. Why are you down here? Specifically, why are you in Felicity’s domain?”

“I was actually taking a look around everything and landed here. It is the focal point of the foundry.” She actually never really thought about it before but Felicity is the center of the crowed basement of Verdant.

“We don’t touch the computers or servers down here. Not without some sort of approval.”

“You are pulling my leg.”

“No! These aren’t your standard computers anyhow.”

“Wow! She really makes herself be indispensable. No wonder you guys bow to her.”

“Felicity isn’t like that and you know that well enough. The woman knows she’s smart but she is also humble.”

“What she stopped telling you she’s a genius?”

“As much as I’ve refrained from telling her I’m an archer. We both know each other.”

“She really has you wrapped around her finger.”

“She’s wonderful, she’s kind, she’s a real asset to the team. She’s just someone… She’s just special.”

“You sound like you were trying to sell her. Now that she is only your friend.”

“Her safety, happiness means the world to me. Even if I can’t be the one, I want her happy.”

“Yet, you say your friends but she barely has time for…” Her hands scope the foundry as she finishes, “For any of this.”

“She’s busy. She needs to work. I understand that.”

“Though she used to follow you around at QC.”

“Well we worked together. She would have been a better C.E.O.”

“Yea, I bet. Then the money would have trickled down into her pockets.”

“I’m not as rich but I still have plenty of money.”

“Well maybe that is why she isn’t here.”

“You know she’s at her job.” He gives her a funny look. “It is working hours. Unlike you I suppose she doesn’t make her own hours.”

“Are you inferring to something?”

“No, not at all. I don’t have a nine to five job so I can’t begrudge anyone.” He just shrugs.

“I was just pointing out that now that you need her the most she’s shacking up with someone who can buy her stuff.”

Oliver takes a deep breath he is actually expecting this from her. Felicity is a grown woman who isn’t bound to him. He is pushing the woman he loves away and as much as its making him miserable it doesn’t mean he doesn’t want Felicity to be happy. If Ray can give her what he surely lacks comfort, stability, and it pains him to say it but if the man can love her right he isn’t going to begrudge that relationship.

“Oliver she is a teammate. I admit she’s really good at this tech stuff but she’s doesn’t really know you. Like I do.”

“Do you really believe that?”

“Deep in my bones I know that there is nothing that truly stands between us.”

He closes his eyes. This moment couldn’t get any worse. He’s losing the woman he loves. Seemly has a woman he can’t ever shake off. He knows there is something off about his sister. Ra’s al Ghul is a tremendous opponent. The SCPD is out to get him. Life just sucks all around.

“Laurel, I’m not into you.”

She shakes her head slightly amused, “Oliver, you know you need me. I’m the fixture in your life that has always been constant. It’s fate.”

“I really don’t know what I need to say or do for you to understand I’m not that guy. You aren’t in love with me.”

He gets taken aback when she screams at him. “You don’t know what you are saying!” Her finger points at him her voice rising in pitch, “I’m the woman who has been there for you. Always there. Don’t you dare tell me how I feel. You’re the one who doesn’t know how to feel.”

“You are right.” He pauses, “I don’t feel anything for you.”

“You lie.”

“I really don’t think we should…”

“Shove it! You and your indecisive tendencies to never commit. I feel pity for her thinking you’d…”

“Don’t!”

“Don’t what? Talk about how much of a jerk you are? You left with my sister. Disappeared and have the gall to waltz back and now decide what others can and can’t do?”

“If that is the case you wouldn’t be here. Your sister loved you. You have no idea the savagery outside these foundry walls. I get you’re mad at me. I can live with that. That is my guilt to carry.” With the look she gives him he continues, “I don’t love you Laurel, not in the way you deserve. That I will not apologize for… Ever!”

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“No. I beyond serious. If you want to stay. Fine stay. Just know that there is nothing between us but some past history that doesn’t define me anymore.”

“You are going to stand there and once again lie to my face.”

Oliver now beyond annoyed, “That’s the thing Laurel. I’m not lying, for once hear me tell you at face value that I’m totally over any semblance of an us.”

“Its because of Felicity, right?”

His hands go to his head. This woman is unbelievable. When it comes to him her brain short circuits. Then again, she always was around for the prestige and now that he doesn’t have the wealth, he hoped she’d move on. Finally letting him live his life unattached to a Lance.

“Laurel, let it go.”

“Like I let Tommy go?”

“I just can’t with you!” He just wishes she would stop. Tommy is dead. There is enough guilt to go around. She has her own demons to deal with and he told her he was done chasing after her. He meant it. It doesn’t mean he can’t be cordial because like she stated they had history but more important he wants to do right by Sara’s memory. “I really can’t. I can’t be any clearer that there is no us. I can’t be any clearer that you trying to walk in your sister’s shoes won’t end badly for you.”

“You just hate that I’m excelling in boxing under Wildcat’s tutelage and that Nyssa is showing me some moves.”

“Do you even listen to yourself?”

“How am I different than Roy? Or John and Felicity?”

“You know darn well John’s equipped and Felicity stays behind the scenes and yes you do have some parallels to Roy. The difference is Roy isn’t charging against league taught Merlyn. Like you insanely did. He could have killed you without blinking an eyelid.”

“Well he didn’t.”

“I don’t know his reasons nor do I care. You’re just lucky to be alive until the next villain.”

“Then train me like you are doing with Roy”

“No! Roy needs an outlet.” Oliver not moving in his opinions. “You need to step back and go back to using that law degree.”

“Like I said, you think you can make up the rules and every one follows I’m not like that I will honor my sister.”

“Fine, you are going to do what you want anyways. Sara’s sacrifice created the Canary Mantle, the discipline, attitude, honed skills from surviving which she had to do to stay alive.” He doesn’t need to add the obvious that some midnight boxing classes won’t cut it. That her pompous living style is far from reality of what’s in store. That he’d have his team and himself look out for her because Felicity would never let them live it down. She may have a chip with Laurel but she’d always do what is right. That is what being heroes is all about.

Laurel isn’t done yet, “Enough! I heard enough.”

Oliver not backing down is about to add more choice words when both Oliver and Laurel turn to Felicity that has both her hands on her hips.

“I heard more than enough! Both of you step away from this space or…” Looking at Laurel first, “I will knock you to kingdom come and don’t even try my patience.” Then looking at Oliver, “You better have more than a pint of ice cream to calm me down. You know exactly how much these babies cost and how much blood, sweat, and tears I’ve given to them.” Without any words both Laurel and Oliver move out of the designated Smoak space. “Now we are all adults here. We have a common goal. We don’t always have to like each other but let’s get something straight.”

“Felicity?” Oliver tries to interject.

Just as Laurel says, “Get what straight?”

“You want to be a part of Team Arrow?” She hears Oliver deject that team name but she doesn’t really listen or care right now to that objection. “Then figure how to work with us and not against us. We aren’t into power plays. We are a family...” She takes a moment to gaze at Laurel. For once the woman is taking in what Felicity is saying. Somewhat amazed that Laurel hasn’t said a word, she adds, “Worth Fighting For.”

That was the last time that there was a big riff with Laurel versus each member as they began to synchronize as a team. The Canary title changed as Felicity dubbed her the Black Canary, sweet homage to the original.

Nothing is ever simple in the lives of vigilantes there are always highs and extreme lows and somewhere in the middle there is a mending road that the past can stay there and a future of promises can make its footing. The old script that time changes things moves them all along. Some people believe in happily ever after. The notions that heroes deserve to flourish. Well in this case, Oliver Queen gets the girl. John Diggle gets to add two more little ones to his family. Laurel Lance is finally happy with her life choices. Roy Harper loves being an uncle with Thea by his side. Felicity Smoak loves bossing people in her own company… Unfortunately, she gets bossed at home by a few prodigy fair-haired angelic offspring that are more like their dad each coming day as archery truly is becoming a family trait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more...


	29. Into the Future PartIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity lands up time traveling to the moment right after her future self goes with the Monitor. Landing in the bunker and meeting her future kids. They don’t seem impressed. As if that isn’t enough for a young-version Felicity to deal with she needs to head back into her present time and stop Oliver from completing a task on Lian Yu. Keeping the ley lines intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak goes to the future and meets three members of Future Team Arrow.

Prompt 29

“I’m doing this for you.”

* * *

**Into the Future PartIII**

“You’ve got this cool mystery house…”

Interrupting Felicity to make sure she knows once again the name of the abode their currently in. “House of Mystery.”

She shakes her head at the slight difference he surely needed you point out and starts her argument again, “You have this House of Mystery and I have a bookstore full of weird mind altering books. We are living every science fiction dork’s dream right now.”

“It is not a dream per se we are living…”

“John! I meant something entirely different. It wasn’t even regarding anything to do with us personally. Never mind!” She gives up.

He smirks at how irate she can get. In-between Holidays and school vacations John finds himself with a roommate. Felicity Smoak’s key has a way of her entering the house where a room shifts to become this bookstore of hers. He can’t say he has had any significant issues with this fiery spirit that is so gung-ho.

Coming to enjoy her visits. As a loner he shakes his head that this young interesting girl who has been encompassed to save them all from a certain doom. It is so like the fates to play this game. To throw a person into a vast learning curve where each step has dire consequences.

“I’m going to go read, there is this book that has an eerie eye that seems to want me to open it.” His look says it all. “I know it sounds dangerous. The scripts on the outside say futurae, relicum, futurum, relicuum.” She shrugs she knows it has to do with future events. She tried to translate but got these words: rest, remainder, future, residue, mortal remains. Still she going to open this book and hopeful learn something of importance.

“Be weary of this book.”

Winking at John, which to him she can’t do right she says, “Eye shall be.” It just has him shake his head at her dorkiness.

Closing the door behind her she heads to the small desk that she laid the book on. The eye imprinted upon the middle looks so alive. It doesn’t move though because if it did she’d throw it and never touch it again but nonetheless it visually creeps her out. “Okay, let’s do this.” Cracking it open for the first time she can smell the musty old pages. “Ew.” She sees nothing written upon all the empty pages. “Huh?” Closing the book, it is then the illustrated eye opens and she makes an Eep sound as she drops from her chair with the book still in her grasp but doesn’t hit the floor.

No, there is no more floor. Nor walls or ceiling that she has come to recognizes as the bookstore. She’s in silent shock as she is falling through darkness with this book in her hands. It feels like forever but it mere seconds until lights flood her vision and boom she hit solid concrete.

Making a grumbling sound as she lets the book drop to the floor and she massages her rear end. The sting of hitting this floor hard most likely to leave a nice size bruise. Felicity getting up she realizes she is now facing a blonde holding a bow with an arrow pointing directly at her.

It is a male voice that is wearing a suit that comes from behind this scary looking girl that looks to be around her age. “Who are you? How did you get here?”

“Um I don’t even know what here is.” The blonde pulls the arrow back slightly and Felicity even without knowing much about archery knows that it’s not a good sign. “Hey I come in peace.”

“Who are you?” The man says again.

“My name is Felicity Smoak.”

Both of them make a gruff sound. The girl moves slightly closer but looks to want to let the arrow go. “He asked you for your name. So, try again.”

Felicity just taking in this bunker, “Are we underground? Who are you three.” She notices a black male taking the scene in. She has never seen any of these individuals in her life.

“We ask the questions?” Felicity just nods she really doesn’t need to be skewered.

“Like my sister just said. Answer the question.”

“Okay, I was reading. Well, I tried to read it. The thing… The book really has no words on its pages and well I fell through something or another.” Shrugging because that is the truth.

“I swear I will let this arrow go in the next second…”

“Frack.” If she’s going to die at least she will do it in style of being true to herself. “I am Felicity Megan Smoak and I think you are way too pushy.”

“Mia, maybe she is telling the truth. I mean we did see her just fall to the bunker’s floor.” Conner says still keeping an eye on the intruder.

“Mia, cute. Sounds like a cat’s name. I mean I’ve never had a pet but that’s a name I’d most likely call it.”

The blonde moans but lowers her bow. “If you’re Felicity Smoak prove it?”

“What do you mean. Prove it? How many Felicity Smoak’s’ have you met?”

William answers, “One, and she was a great woman.”

“Okay. Not to sound odd or anything but what year is it?”

Conner chuckles but says 2040 which has Felicity gasp. “Oh! I’m way in the future. I’m like fifty-one here. Do I look good for my age, not that…? That it is relevant. You know what? Yea it is. I mean I’m all for brainpower but I’d still like to look good.”

“She sounds like Felicity?” Conner supplies.

“We have a machine that will prove to us your identity.”

“Okay. So, do we know each other?”

William looking at what could be his step-mom in awe. “I doubt it.”

“I meant do you know the future me?”

Connor shakes his head as he holds a smile.

Mia just annoyed and yet excited tells Conner, “Conner, shut it. Just get Archer.”

“Who is Archer?”

William can’t help but laugh, “It something you were tinkling on with when we were living in Hope Springs.”

Felicity’s eyebrow raises, “We do know each other.”

“Let’s just see what Archer says first.” As Conner activates the device. It goes through a protocol mode and states each person in the room. “Okay, you’re Felicity.”

“Yea, I know.” Inspecting the two men their names don’t ring any bells but the little program she might have built kept from telling her the other female’s name in the room. “It doesn’t recognize you Mia. Why?”

Mia still has her eyes on her mother. It’s probably best if she doesn’t know, time travel rules she thinks. Just find out what her mom needs so she can be on her way. “Safety protocol I guess, why are you here.”

“You are very talkative.” Felicity says in a huff. Talking to this girl is like pulling teeth. “If this program is made by me there would be a reason I’d keep you off its grid. We’re related aren’t we?”

Mia a little uncomfortable, “How? How did you know?”

“I’m a genius. Well people get uncomfortable or roll their eyes when I mention it but I’m usually the smartest cookie in a room.”

William laughs, “That’s because you usually are.” Felicity smiles at him. She already liked him before but she likes him even more now.

“You are a cutie. Please tell me you’re Oliver Queen’s son.” Now that gets everyone in the room to gasp. “You said we lived together. You look to be around your early twenties. Only reason I would live with a younger you is if I were your mother, aunt, or some sort of maternal figure. The way you gasped at my name I figuring I’m your mom. This girl here is my daughter. I can see resemblance of family between you both and Mia and I could pass for sisters.”

“Whoa, you really are smart.” Conner says impressed.

Felicity just shrugs but keeps her eyes focused on Conner Hawke. “You on the other hand have been giving my daughter the heart eyes and she scowls at you so there is love problems here but I’d be a good mom and butt out but don’t you hurt my baby girl.”

“Mom!” Mia says and then takes it back, “I mean not my mom.”

“Sure honey. Tell me? Is there more of you?”

“What?”

“I always thought if I had kids which at this stage of my life I don’t want but if I did. Being a single child I always dreamed of three maybe four kids.”

“Four kids?”

“Hey, if I dream. I dream big. I always wanted a bigger family and now that I know of my future husband because he is kind of cute for being an older guy I could see myself not being able to keep my hands off…”

Both William and Mia interrupt. “Please don’t.” “No, ew.”

“Not that time isn’t a huge flux of space and rhythm but there must be a reason I’m here.” Felicity looks at the program. A DNA based program is dangerous. In the wrong hands it could be apocalyptic. “I’m here to change things. Save the world and stuff.”

Mia states, “That is something similar you have said about dad but you’ve always were so vague.”

“Well if I know myself. Protecting you would always be my objective and it seems I made sure you could handle yourself.” Mia smiles her mom had her train from a young age. “Can I look at the program?” She can tell that these three are having a non-verbal discussion. “It’s probably why I was sent here by that book.” Felicity glances at the book still on the floor, “I’m doing this for you.”

William looking at the book. “A book?”

“Hmm hmm. A creepy book. It brought me here to learn something so as much as it rocks knowing I have two cool kids at least I need to do my best to help and maybe even protect your dad.”

“Dad?”

“Yes, Oliver Queen your father. Where is he anyways?” That is when Felicity can feel the mood shift. She gets it. Whatever is supposed to be stopped from happening, happened. “Ah!” She pauses as many thoughts goes through her mind. “Okay, can I look at Archer or not. Maybe there is something else that…”

William takes the device that Conner had and gives it to his step-mom. He’ll keep from telling her he isn’t really her son. Some information shouldn’t be privy it could alter everything. He watches as Felicity takes a sit and begins to understand her handiwork.

* * *

Spending time with her future kids will always be a highlight she’ll carry with her always. It was quite hard to leave them. All around the same age it was like having siblings in a way. No matter she had to leave and somehow now knows that she needs Oliver to not find that monument in Lian Yu.

As the fates have smiled on her she thinks. When she gets back from the future John Constantine is planning on an excursion to that very same place.

“I don’t know. It’s dangerous territory.”

“John, are you trying to get me to beg?”

“No. I doubt you’d go that far my love, you’d find a way to hitch a ride with me. Besides I know how important this all is. I be a damn fool to hinder you.”

“Sometimes you are so sweet.”

“I’m always sweet.”

“Ha, maybe when you’re napping.”

“Whoa, whoa there. You’ve watched me nap?”

“Really John, wouldn’t that be creepy?”

“Only if you got caught.”

“Well, I haven’t watched you sleep but if I did I would have tried to steal those terrible cancer sticks you carry around.”

“They’re cigarettes.”

“Same difference.”

“Good thing I like you.” He extends his arm, “Ready for an adventure?”

** _To be continued on next prompt…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more to go...


	30. Into the Future PartIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation as Felicity goes to Lian Yu and meets Oliver Queen who has no clue who she is… he’ll be getting a crash course on how to be Smoaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of the 4 part.

Prompt 30

“I’m with you, you know that.” 

* * *

##  **Into the Future PartIV**

Lian Yu.

This island is so treacherous to get around in as Felicity almost stepped on a landmine. A landmine! This island is truly not some vacationing paradise. At the moment she’s left alone throwing pebbles into a flowing creek as she waits for John’s return. She got as much reading about ley lines and the whole load down to magic. As a woman of science adding the paranormal activities into her philosophy has been quite a step from how she envisioned her future just three years ago. She was never going to live the simple life but wow all this is more than she thought possible.

She a little apprehensive yet super excited to meet this Oliver Queen. She only gathered what she has seen as the world thinks him dead. This man is alive. She knows there is no way that is true so here she is. Tracking the man who may or may not still be fated to be her husband. She hopes after all this meddling into the supernatural she still has those kids she’d met. She doesn’t know how helping him will change things. Maybe it will create small ripples or a tsunami of change.

The way the bookstore keeper made it sound saving the greater good is to important so she has no idea what her involvement in all this will create. The consequences haven’t yet calculated and there is no formula of heroes versus cosmos destruction. Yep, her math can get her so far but understanding that there are powers that can annihilate life well that is out of her reach until these crazy books entered her life.

She waits here for John to return and then she’ll do her own thing. Knowing he’ll help her as much as he can with the constricts, he has. Hearing some screeching tires just where there is enough clearing to actually drive a vehicle she waits for a sign. 

“Come on mate, your future bride awaits.”

“You know that sounds crazy, right?”

“Do you really think after all you have seen so far…”

“I have no idea what’s going on but there must be some logical explanation.”

John laughs. “You’re just entering the tip of what is bizarre.” John leads them to rendezvous point calling out, “Little bird.”

“Right here.” The men turn around as she emerges from a hiding spot. “Hey. Pretty birds.” John raises his eyebrow. “Hey it was either that or ugly ducklings.”

“You must be Felicity.” Oliver interrupts them looking at a blonde with fiery pink highlights. This man telling him that their destined to marry. He wonders how crazy these two really are.

“How much did John here talk about me?” Her perked eyebrow raised in alarm. Her stoic face telling John he better not of scared Oliver away. “I’m Felicity Smoak by the way and I have no idea what my friend here has told you about me…”

“I told him you’re his future spouse, you know a version of the truth. We don’t have time for pleasantries.”

“Okay, okay.” She tells an impatient John. Now regarding the man in militia fatigues. “I know this all must sound crazy but you’re an incredible future hero and somehow the fates knowing I have been one of the biggest influences in your life has given me a chance to help you as a reward for you being so brave and selfless.”

That makes Oliver laugh. “I don’t know you two but both of you are crazy. I am not that man.”

“Felicity, we don’t have time for subtle.” John quips knowing that their window to return back to the House of Mystery is closing.

“I know there is no reason for you to trust me. I made this gizmo to disrupt the ley lines from being touched by mortal men. Whatever Reiter is seeking he can’t have. Can’t touch. Don’t disturb the force there.

“What happens if I do?”

“Then all I’ve been doing is for naught. I met the future you and some of our kids and I really like to not lose that.”

“You know this sounds outrageous, right?”

She gives him a smile. “You have no idea. Been there done that.” Giving him the small device. “I’m with you, you know that.” 

“What?”

“When you finally come home. I want you to know I’ll be there.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever go back to Starling.” She doesn’t say that for a while she thought she would be moving to Hope Springs until the job offer from Queen Consolidated came her way. Taking it knowing that is what the powers that be wanted.

“You will. Our futures are bound together.”

“You say that with such certainly.”

“I say it because you told me you’d always love me and I believe you.”

“I am not that man.”

“Not yet, but you will be amazing. I need you to survive. Do what you need to. When you are ready. Come home.”

“How will we know if this all works out?”

“Don’t know. Your older self said that I’ll always find you. I think it works both ways. He really counted on it. His faith in me beyond measure I could see it in his eyes and I stand here before you with that belief that we are worth it.”

“You really believe that.” Oliver can’t help but move closer to her.

“Somehow, I don’t know how, but our love makes us stronger. We seem to be the best parts of each other. And that is so much bigger than the friggin’ universe.”

“Sheesh, you two aren’t even a couple yet and the energy between you both is… Truly inspirational.”

“Thanks John.” She doesn’t know what else to say to John’s statement so she adds, “We should go. Bye Oliver.” She can’t help but kiss his cheek. “Take care of yourself.”

“Bye Felicity.” Oliver than tells John he should whack him make it look like a struggle to get away.

* * *

The actual new future…

When Oliver came back from his five years stint, he still went to Russia with Taiana and helped her with the Kovar situation. Every step of the way he did the impossible of reshaping himself and learning about the darkness in a new bolder way. Felicity Smoak’s belief in him wasn’t going to waste. Doing the right thing wasn’t always easier but he proved it was possible.

He never tried to rekindle his relationship with Laurel. No, instead he bought a bunch of flowers he’s learned from a few corresponding electronic mails. Showing up at her doorstep hours after being declared alive. He has since never left her side. Finding out how truly remarkable she is.

Somewhere creating a partnership and with the solid friendships with others along the way. They were a force to be reckoned with. Nothing worthwhile is ever easy it is fought for with patience, understanding, devotion, and respect and when it came to save Earth again. There wasn’t just one hero to look to but many who understood sacrifice and what is needed to set things right. Starling becoming the Star of where hope, justice, rebirth is found from an once decaying city. A prime example that when the good people rise up it will always conquer malicious intents of others.

Felicity using the key for the last time, enters the bookstore. Waiting to here a strong woman’s voice again. There is nothing, sighing she wonders if the darkness that is to be thwarted is yet to happen. She’s been be Oliver’s side for years, raising a family and still fighting the good fight. A fear takes hold in the pit of her stomach, there is so much to lose if she has failed. Four children she has always wanted which includes her step-son.

There are still books to read, there is so many more books. As Felicity takes a moment to gather herself, she moves into a row she’s frequented many times over and while doing this she never sees the two individuals watching her from the overhead banister.

Taking a book, she slowly walks towards the desk, she has some reading to do.

“You have glimpses.” Felicity whips around and her hand to her heart as she sees two figures. Like last time the woman looked familiar yet she could not place her. “You have seen many things.”

“I have.”

The man speaks this time, “There will always be a need for those like yourself who understand heroism and sacrifice for the greater good.”

“I guess. I just don’t know if I’ll ever succeed.”

The woman speaks again, “My child, the future is always a step ahead and you’ve granted us all that there is a future to behold.”

Felicity nods in understanding as a small smile crosses her face. “I guess, you’ll want the key back?” Seeing their nods, she pulls it out and knows to just place it on top of the desk. As soon as she does that the bookstore shifts and as fast as this place came to her it was gone. Leaving her standing in the nursery of her youngest.

They did it. She can’t pinpoint the moment or moments that altered everything for the better. All she knows is that the strong faith she had in her team, herself paid off. Life of heroes aren’t easy. Sometimes downright exhausting but in her heart, she knows if given a choice she’d continue all this again and again.

Standing by Oliver Queen’s side has been an honor, an adventure, a choice worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more to go...


	31. F’M Smoak Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Bash and Felicity takes the stage. F’M Smoak is has an appearance at Verdant for a one time performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short story to complete the F'M Smoak. Thank you for reading.

Prompt 31

“Scared, me?”

* * *

**F’M Smoak Part II**

Verdant has been gearing up for the Halloween Bash. Tommy loves this holiday. He revels in being someone different and watching people be more enticed to party with as the added bounce to their normal festivities. Having a club, he can decorate as he sees fit keeping of course within a budget. He needs the club to turn a profit. Choosing the orange and black theme. Plenty of pumpkins and black cats, spiders, crows with the usual skulls, witch’s hats, and a few more Halloween décor choices.

He is excited that Felicity is helping him with a few designs. Using this to cover why they are spending loads of time together lately. He excitedly got her aboard to be one of the main event singers. She even deciding to write an extra song or two. That means he hired a local garage band to work with her. It has been so cool to see her walk in and meet the band members. Her squeaky-clean image throwing the grunge band for a loop.

“Tommy?”

Tommy moving some crates around. “Yea?”

“Why is Felicity’s name on some of these foam things?”

Tommy looks at the designs that will be used for the bash and he just shrugs, he promised Felicity that Oliver wouldn’t find out about this. The man is set to go on a trip with his mom and sister to visit a family member and won’t be here for this particular event. It’s the reason Felicity signed on to do her comeback for one night.

“What makes you think those have anything to do with Felicity?”

“Tommy? It’s her name. I may be dense at times but I know Felicity’s initials.”

“Of course, you do, you probably know all sorts of little facts about her.” Oliver gives him a dead stare. “What? You probably do and I’m not taking back that comment.”

“Well?”

“Felicity’s been helping me with designs maybe she took a break and did her name…” He won’t say she hasn’t helped him. She’s been busy practicing with her band. He admits she’s even better than he remembers.

Oliver goes to where the large cutouts that say ‘F’M Smoak’ are and counts a few. “There is about half a dozen here.”

Tommy just waves his hand, “Maybe it’s a prank I’ve set up and don’t need your disapproving overprotective tendencies when it comes to her.” He can see Oliver’s demeanor change as the man is super protective. “You’ll be away anyhow and…”

“No, I won’t.”

“No. You won’t, what?”

“My aunt is coming here to Starling so change of plans.”

“Oh. Does Felicity know?”

“No. Why should she? What are you planning Merlyn?”

“Whoa, you only call me by my last name when your peeved with me. Are you jealous?” Oh, yea the boy is jealous he can practically see the fume come from the man’s nostrils.

“No. You still haven’t answered the question.”

“There is nothing to tell.” Tommy goes back to moving crates. “If you are going to stand there like a stalk you can help me out here.”

“There is something going on.” Oliver does move to help move some crates. “Since you and Laurel are off the table…”

“I’m not seeing Felicity. You don’t have to worry.”

“I’m…”

Tommy puts his hand up as he makes a growly sound. “I wouldn’t go behind your back and you can shove this denial shtick with me.”

“Tommy, I’m sorry. It’s just everyone expects… you know what forget it. Let’s just get these crates moved.”

“Okay, I get it now. At first, I didn’t. I admit I acted like I did but I really didn’t. For that I am also sorry.” Oliver with one of the last crates that need moving looks at Tommy confused. “The laurel bit, the trying to act like 5-years never happened, a few little things. Like acting like everything is okay when it’s not.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s start by me telling you. Felicity is a great catch. You know. I know it. Someday the man who is lucky to have her will know it.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you should hear it out loud, maybe even hear this over and over that she is thee catch. I also think you should not start anything with her until you figure your shit out.”

“Then why tell me this?”

“Oliver! It an incentive.” Tommy shakes his head. “We aren’t those dickheads of our youth anymore. I know I want more. And you know damn well you do to.”

“It’s complicated.”

“When is it not? Life is full of crappy situations but it also has these moments. Ollie don’t be so afraid to live.”

“It’s more not wanting to see her hurt.”

“You know that is a copout, right?”

“Tommy?”

“Hey, I didn’t know I was going to lose my best friend five-years ago. Not once during my grief did, I wish our history stopped existing.”

“What’s your point?”

“That no one is guaranteed a tomorrow. If there is a chance that you can make her happy than it’s worth the gamble.” He can see Oliver just begin to think things over. “Just figure your shit out first!”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“Yea well join the club. If things were that easy, we’d all be happily in love.”

Oliver takes a breath but he asks one more time because the thought came back, “Are you going to tell me the truth about those foam pieces?”

“Nope.” Tommy moves around the bar. “If I were you, I would stop by Verdant tonight.”

Oliver looks around the club. It actually looks really good and that cauldron front center to the stage he wonders how that’s going to look when everything is in motion. “You need any help setting up?”

“Nope, the crew will be here soon. All the last-minute touches will be handled. You go hang out with Auntie Beatrice.”

“Fine. I’ll see you later.”

Tommy wants to tell the man not to text or call Felicity that his plans have changed. Now that Oliver has left, he can place the pamphlets that holds the main attraction the reason the place is going to be packed. F’M Smoak is preforming tonight and her music sample is available online. With his panache of adding some videos taken of her college hey days it brought buzz thank goodness Oliver is so not into trends.

* * *

“Tommy! Tommy!” Felicity scrambling around the crewmembers that are putting the last bites of the pieces for tonight bash. “Tommy? Where are you?”

“Hey there superstar.”

“Oliver, hasn’t left. He’s still in Starling.”

“I know.”

“You know. Yea he told me not that long ago.” She’s fidgeting. “I can’t. I just can’t perform.”

“Why not? You sound amazing.” Tommy makes a gesture of rocking it. “Are you scared of a few people rocking it to your music?”

“Scared, me?” Felicity continues, “I… I didn’t think Oliver would be here. He says he’ll be passing by. I just can’t…”

“Yes. Yes, you can. Girl you are amazing. You’ll be in disguise. The music will speak for itself.”

“I can’t believe I’m going to do this.”

“Felici-ty, think of this as something years in the making. You know the club owners and you’ve got the voice.”

“Fine, I know your right.”

“Good, because I know you got this. Go get yourself transformed and become this amazing F’M Smoak I know you are.”

He watches her leave and is glad she listening. Taking a look at the amazing setup that Verdant has done he can’t wait to open the doors in less than an hour. If Oliver comes, he hopes seeing what he is dubbing Ollie’s girl up on stage will shake the man unto his core.

As Tommy gets his crew ready. He goes through the drill. Making sure his people work safe yet keep an eye out for any disorderly clients. People having fun and remembering a good night is all he wants. As the time dwindles down, he calls out, “All right people show time. You all have this. Let’s make this Halloween Bash be the talk of town. Best service, great atmosphere and one hell of a night of musical performers.” Here his crew cheer on everyone is ready. Doors open and the costumed guests start to fill in. 

The music begins to play as the bar fills up. Tommy goes and checks on his musical guests, Thanking them all personally again. He notices he can’t find his number one girl. A little worried until her voice calls to him and he gets a good look at Felicity.

“Whoa.”

“Tommy?”

“Nah, wow you look amazing.” He gives her another look over. “I love the Goth you, not that the blonde you isn’t spunky.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment I think.”

He just chuckles, “Well I can’t wait to your set.” He can visually see her take a moment. She looks nervous. “Hey, you can so do this. F’M Smoak can. Knock them out of their boots.”

As her time comes, she goes up on stage. She’s glad that the lighting keeps her from truly focusing on any person. This way she can just sing to the crowd and not see any familiar faces, one especially.

Tommy is amazed as he watches her first set. He is singing along until he gets jabbed in the side and smirks to see Oliver make his presence known. The man is taking in the foam signs as his eyes fall on the singer. Tommy can pinpoint the moment Ollie recognizes Felicity and wow he doesn’t know which show to watch because Oliver is entranced and it’s like watching a movie as the most stoic man is showing so many different sentiments. From surprise all the way to lust.

Felicity words capturing the audience as her voice rocks the club.

“I'm kicking all the doors down  
I swear I'm gonna pull you out  
'Cause your demons have been screamin' loud  
Na na-na-na na  
Throw me up against the wall  
There's nothin' that could scare me now  
Na na-na-na na”

She does a few more known songs and when she’s done the roar of the crowd clapping has her take a bow and then she moves to go back stage. Oliver is already moving quick. Tommy trailing behind he does not want to miss this.

Taking an offered water bottle Felicity chugs it. She is so glad this is over. She doesn’t know if Oliver caught her performance. Its freaking her out. She has no idea what he’d say or do and he’s only ever seen her be his tech girl.

“Felicity?”

His soft voice, she never noticed him sneaking up on her. She’s afraid to turn and see. As he calls out to her again, she tightens her closed eyes. She’s afraid of the disappointment she’ll see. He comes around to face her and she finally gazes at him. His blue eyes mesmerizing.

“I didn’t know but you were amazing.”

She’s stunned. Though his brightening smile gets her to smile.

Tommy watching this two fools dance around each other is sickening. “Well yea, you’ve always known she’s amazing.”

Oliver gives his best friend a dire look. Tommy just shrugs. These two aren’t going to move faster than a glacier so he goes back to front to watch the next act.

“You think I did good?”

“I do.” He’s really rattled by her look. He’s really digging it. “You also rock this getup.”

“Its something of a vintage. I first met Tommy wearing this.”

“Wait? What?”

“During some of my college days I may have also dabbled with music.”

“And you met Tommy than?”

“He was unreal and a perfect gentleman as he took a nice shiner to the face.”

Oliver is flabbergasted and actually recalls Tommy telling him about the black eye and his friend shrugging it off saying “The angelic voice was worth it.” 

He says it again, “The angelic voice.”

“What?”

“That is what he called you. This is what you’ve been doing all these weeks?” She nods. “I thought you and Tommy were getting chummy.”

“You did?”

“I almost wanted to give him another shiner to the face.”

“You won’t?”

He smirks, “F’M Smoak, I guess we'll never know.”

“Oliver, I’d like to get out of this ridiculous outfit.” She already grabbing a bag as she heading to where the foundry is. “I also have some…”

“Felicity?” he stops her.

“What?”

“You mentioned its only Halloween that you’ll where a mask. I was hoping to prolong the moment. Would you honor me with a drink at the bar?”

“Oliver, I would love to but there will be fans out there and…”

“And for a night, allow yourself to be the star, I promise to look out for you.” Getting really close to her as he whispers. “Tommy told be about the stalker.” He can see her processing that info but just nods as she takes his arm and the walk back.

The crowd loved her. For the rest of that night Oliver made sure she felt safe as she mingled with the fans. He enjoyed seeing her so out of the element for the quiet IT girl she has always portrayed to him. His girl is truly amazing and he promises himself that he won’t waste another second and ask her out soon. Though tonight F’M Smoak is in the house as Tommy gets her to do an encore.

Notes: <https://genius.com/Valerie-broussard-deeper-lyrics>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Fictober was fun and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
